Nightmares
by Romance addict 16
Summary: Mother-Mae Eye is back and she wants revenge on the Titans. Full summary inside. Pairings: Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, and Aqua/OC
1. Time to sleep

**Hi people! It's me! Now I know I'm supposed to be working on Mystery Girl and Titans Meet the Gaang but this story idea wouldn't leave me alone! I just had to write this down so yea here it is.**

**Summary: Mother-Mae Eye wants her revenge on the Titans for trapping her in the pie before. After the Hive somehow managed to drive her away she has been plotting. Finally coming up with a punishment she returns. Can the Titans conquer their greatest fear? Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Aqua/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Jump City, the Titans were all off doing there own thing right now. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Raven was reading, Sam was listening to her ipod while watching the boys play, and Starfire and Robin were up on the roof watching the sunset.

"No way you can beat me you little grass stain!" Cyborg shouted with a large condescending smirk on his face.

"No way dude I got ya this time!" Beast Boy shouted as he hopped from one cushion to the other, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.

"Winner! Player 1!" the game announced as Cyborg's car raced past the finish line.

"No! How?" Beast Boy cried falling back into the couch and throwing his controller down on the ground.

"Simple I got game and you don't!" Cyborg gloated with a triumphant look on his face. His smirk grew as Beast Boy grumbled and glared at the cybernetic teen.

"You cheated you had too!" Beast Boy shouted.

"He doesn't need to cheat to beat you Beast Boy it's all too easy." Sam sighed, their shouting was so loud she could hear them and not her music.

"Shut up Sam." Beast Boy grumbled, his glare flickering to her before setting upon Cyborg again.

Sam rolled her eyes and turned up the volume for her ipod, Raven had a vein throbbing on her forehead obviously irritated by the argument but she kept quiet.

"She's right though you really suck at video games Beast Boy." Cyborg said obviously enjoying the torment he can cause for the young changeling.

Beast Boy scowled at him before slumping back into the couch, "When can we start the movie." he grumbled trying to change the subject.

"When Robin and Starfire get back from the roof." Raven answered with an aggravated sigh as she closed her book and shot Beast Boy a glare. Beast Boy smiled sheepishly at her before turning his gaze back on the huge screen in front of him. Cyborg was now changing the setting of the screen and setting up the DVD player.

"Finally! There you guys are!" Beast Boy cried as he saw his two teammates emerge from the rooftop. They were smiling brightly as they always would when in each others presence.

"Yea now we can start the movie." Cyborg agreed with a nod.

Raven floated over from the side couch and plopped down next to the green changeling, Sam took out her headphones and placed her ipod on the coffee table, Robin and Starfire took a seat on the couch.

"My turn to pick!" Beast Boy announced and jumped up from the couch, he ran towards the shelf that was full of movies. He looked through them carefully, his eyes narrowed and analyzing each one trying to pick the best.

"Just pick a movie!" Raven shouted getting very irritated.

Beast Boy huffed and finally choose a movie, he then popped it into the DVD player and returned to sit next to the sorceress.

Cyborg smiled and hit play, Beast Boy had picked a horror movie for the team to watch (shocker, (notice the sarcasm)). The movie ran along, when asking what the movie's name was Beast Boy was about to answer until a scream was heard on screen.

All was silent after that and the team watched the movie in apprehension, they're eyes wide. Sam was clutching a pillow for dear life occasionally ducking her head behind it, Beast Boy was behind the couch watching every now and then before ducking his head for a gruesome scene, Raven watched showing no expression even though the movie got to her a little, Cyborg had his hands over his eyes but was peaking through them, Robin was watching wide eyed, Starfire was grabbing on to the Boy Wonder's arm in hiding her face in his chest now and then.

The team watched in suspense as a girl tried to pry open a closet, "Girl don't go in there." Cyborg muttered as if she can hear him.

The girl managed to get it open and ran inside, she slammed the door shut and was gasping for air. She waited eyes wide, hand on the door knob, her other hand on her heart as if that would calm down it's alarming rate. The girl then heard a growl, her eyes widened even more if that was possible.

Quickly she moved around the closet away from the door, her eyes never leaving it. That was the one thing that stood between her and death…or at least she thought it was.

A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the dark behind the young girl, "Get out of there." Beast Boy muttered his head pocking out from behind the couch.

The girl's pants grew more frequent as she heard another growl, then a slimy green hand rested on her shoulder. The girl let out a scream before being pulled in to the darkness by the creature. All you could hear were screams and some things being ripped, soon it all stopped and the scream died on the victim's lips.

With a loud swoosh all was quiet, the door then opened again, "Amanda?" a timid teenage boy asked as he looked around the small closet.

"I-I think it's gone." he said quietly, he fumbled around fro the light switch and found it. There on the floor was the dead body of a girl who had been ripped to shreds. Then the picture went black and 'The End?' seemed to be painted in blood on the screen.

"Is it over?" Sam asked timidly as she poked her head from the pillow.

"I think so." Beast Boy answered as he slowly stood up.

"That was…" Cyborg trailed off before a large smile spread across his face, "Awesome!" he shouted.

"Yeah the effects were great and that monster, man I thought that family was dead!" Robin agreed a smile spreading across his once shocked face.

"Yes it was wonderfully frightening!" Starfire chimed in a small smile on her face but traces of fear were still evident.

"When the family ran from the monster in the school!" Cyborg shouted.

"And the monster found them in the classroom!" Sam added a smile making it's way onto her face.

"I was freaking out!" Cyborg shouted.

"Ha! I always pick the best movies." Beast Boy gloated as he hopped over th couch and landed next to the empath.

"Yea movies that you don't even watch." Raven said with a roll of her eyes.

"I watched the movie!" Beast Boy cried indignantly.

"Yea that's why you were hiding behind the couch the whole time." Raven replied a smirk playing on her lips.

"Ok y'all I think it's time to hit the sack." Cyborg said as he stood up and stretched. He went towards the light switch that was next to the large screen TV to turn on the lights. As soon as they turned on a flash of lightning came from outside. Immediately after that flash the lights began to flicker before dying out completely washing the Titans in the darkness of the night.

Cyborg sighed, "Power's out." he announced.

"We can see that." Sam answered.

"Nothing to worry about I'm sure the back up generator will kick up." Robin said with a shrug and got up.

"Shouldn't it have started up after the lights went out though." Beast Boy asked and got up as well.

"He's right for once." Raven agreed with a nod and got up too.

"Maybe it is damaged by the storm as well?" Starfire suggested as she looked around and seeing nothing but the darkness, she starting to feel a bit scared.

Another flash of lightning came from outside, then a rustling came from the shadows. All Titans were immediately on alert at the sound, "Did you hear that?" Cyborg asked.

"Shhh." Robin commanded his eyes scanning the room.

Another rustle was heard followed by a cackle, the Titans had all gathered by then their backs to each other and they faced every corner of the room. Cyborg's should flash light then came on, his light carefully looking around the room.

A shadow ran by the light, "Someone's in the Tower." Cyborg said in a stern voice.

"How'd they get pass the security system?" Sam questioned.

"Don't know but be on your guard." Robin ordered.

Cyborg had his sonic cannon at the ready, Raven's eyes began to glow white as her black energy enclosed around her hands, Starfire's eyes began to glow neon green with star bolts ready, Sam's eyes were glowing purple a faint glow outlining her hands, Beast Boy was ready to transform, and Robin had his bo-staff out and ready.

Another cackle was heard followed by another rush of wind, "Show yourself!" Robin shouted.

Another ring of laughter, "Such naughty children." the voice said in a condescending tone.

Then a burst of pink energy blasted towards the Titans from a corner of the room, they couldn't react because immediately the pink magic started to circle around them. As the pink energy encircled them the Titans began to levitate into the air, they lost control of their bodies and couldn't move.

"What the hell!" Cyborg shouted as he tried to break free from this invisible grip.

Another cackle was heard as the villain stepped into view for the Titans to see, she was an elderly lady. She was short and bit chubby, she has gray limp hair, green skin, she wore a long purple dress, and a huge purple and black polka-dotted hat with a huge yellow eye stitched on it.

"Mother-Mae Eye." Robin hissed his eyes narrowing.

"Oh you remember me dearie? That's nice always remember your mother." the old hag said with another ring of evil laughter.

"But how I thought she was trapped in that pie!" Cyborg shouted.

"I thought we gave her to the Hive Five." Raven sighed.

"Now, now dearies aren't you happy to see mother?" Mother-Mae Eye asked as she walked towards them.

"No not really." Beast Boy piped up.

"Be quiet! You naughty disobedient children! I helped you before and try to protect you from harm and what do you ungrateful brats do? Lock me in the pie and force me onto other children!"

"Protect us from harm? You were going to bake us into pie and eat us!" Cyborg reminded her.

Mother-Mae Eye growled at him, "Now I have returned to punish you brats and I have finally found the perfect thing."

Mother Mae Eye began to spin her spoon in a circle before her, the pink dust swirling around and around. "They say sleep is the best medicine for anything, perhaps you will be less cranky after a nap." she said with a smirk.

She then threw the pink dust onto the Titans, "Titans try and beak free!" Robin shouted.

No matter how much they squirmed and tried to use their powers, they couldn't break free. "Sleep little ones, it is fine. Your mother is here and all will be better just relax." Mother-Mae Eye coed her voice suddenly seemed gentler, calmer, and soothing.

The Titans eyelids grew heavy, "Stay awake." Robin ordered as he yawned.

"Easy for you to say dude." Beast Boy said with a yawn.

"Just relax aren't you tired after a full day of fighting, all is fine little ones." Mother-Mae Eye then began to hum a lullaby.

"So tired." Cyborg moaned with a yawn.

"Come on guys try and 'yawn' stay awake." Robin said weakly barley able to keep his eyes open.

Soon the Titans were all fast asleep and Mother-Mae Eye smirked, "Sweet nightmares kiddies." she then cackled and poofed them off into their respective rooms before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**And done! Yea I know kind of short but hey it's only the first chapter. No unlike my other stories I will update frequently I already know what I want to write about from beginning to end so I'll be able to add more chapter quicker. So until next time then bye and please review!**


	2. Wake up!

**Hello people! Yea I'm back! Told you I would update quickly. So yea I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Oh and one more thing Titans East will obviously be in this story. They're introduced in this chapter and they have six members not five but the sixth members isn't an OC character (unlike Sam). So enough of my drabble on with the show!**

**Alaskarose: Thank you for the review! Oh and Sam is my OC character in this story, sorry for any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Three days later:

It was a bright sunny day in Jump City and after a few days of robberies the city was finally quiet, but they were worried. For the past three or so days there have been robberies but no Titans to stop them.

The people in the city had grown worried not only for their well being but for the Titans, they hoped nothing happened to their heroes.

It wasn't long until word gotten to Titans East that something was wrong in Jump City, it was immediately decided that they drop by for a visit just to be safe.

Now they were flying over the bay with Titans Tower and Jump City in sight. "Well here we are." Bumble Bee announced from her place in the blue T-ship.

"Finally." Speedy grumbled.

"You're very impatient you know that?" Terra said with a shake of her head but a smile on her face nonetheless.

Speedy rolled his eyes, "Thanks Terra." he sighed.

"La torre está llegando a la vista." Mas announced.

"Preparación de la tierra." Menos added.

"Ok then set her down gently." Bumble Bee instructed as the T-ship began to descend onto the roof of Titans Tower.

The ship soon touched upon the roof, each pod opened up and the six Titans climbed down from the ship.

They looked around, "Are you sure we should just drop in without telling them?" Aqualad asked as he turned to Bumble Bee.

She shrugged, "Remember we tried before we left but no one picked up." she reminded him.

"We also just want to make sure they're ok, with the reports we were getting from Jump we should check it out." Terra chimed in, and Aqualad nodded.

"So let's go in then." Speedy said as he walked over to the roof door and opened it.

Mas and Menos raced in passing Speedy, he rolled his eyes, "Show offs." he muttered before climbing down the stairs.

Bumble Bee, Terra, and Aqualad followed him in, they reached the Ops Center in a few minutes to see it completely bare. They had expected Beast Boy and Cyborg on the couch arguing while playing a video game, Starfire cooking or talking with Robin, Sam listening to her ipod or on her laptop, and Raven reading a book but now nothing.

The kitchen looked untouched, as did the game station lying on the floor in front of the giant screen. The weird thing was the large TV screen was on as was the DVD player. (A/N: They never did turn it off before Mother-Mae Eye attacked)

"TV's on." Speedy pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Bumble Bee walked over to it and turned off the large screen before going to turn off the DVD player. As the tips of her fingers came in contact with the device she pulled back immediately, surprised at the heat emanating from it.

She quickly turned it off, "The player has been on for a long time or it wouldn't be so hot." she told the team as she looked up from the player.

Speedy, Terra, and Aqualad exchanged worried looks, "Are they even in the Tower?" Speedy asked.

Bumble Bee opened her mouth to respond when Mas and Menos burst into the room, "Amigos, amigos! Algo está mal!" Mas shouted.

"Los Titans están dormidos! Y nosotros no la puede despertar!" Menos shouted as well, they sounded worried.

The team exchanged looks before nodding and running out of the Ops Center, they each separated going into a different Titans bedroom.

Bumble Bee flew down the hall and stopped at the door, she blinked before a determined look crossed her face. She opened the door and was a bit surprised when she found it unlocked. She landed and cautiously walked into the room not sure what to expect.

Bumble Bee was in Cyborg's room, she wasn't surprised by all the technology that surrounded the place. As she walked further into the room she could then see Cyborg on his recharging table. She smiled lightly glad that he was ok and not in any immediate danger.

"Hey Sparky time to wake up." Bee said with an amused smile on her face. No answer and that smile quickly turned into a frown, "Sparky wake up." she said as she shook his shoulders lightly.

A groan escaped Cyborg's lips as he twitched in his sleep, his eyes squeezing closer together though they were already shut. Beads of sweat ran down the side of his head, "Please stop." he moaned.

"Sparky?" Bee questioned growing more and more concerned.

"Come on wake up!" she shouted and shook his harder but it did nothing at all.

Bee sighed and took her stingers from the side of her hips, "Sorry Sparky but you have to wake up." she sighed. Bee charged up her stingers and shot him with a good amount of electricity.

A small shout of pain came from him and Bee winced she didn't like to hurt Cyborg in any way but it had to be done. The attack then stopped and Cyborg squirmed but that was about it, Bee stared at him in shock.

TT

Aqualad stopped in front of door and immediately walked in not even taking time to wonder why the door was unlocked.

"Sam?" he asked from the doorway.

He didn't hear any response and walked further into the room, he saw her lying on the bed but what concerned him was the tears running down her face.

"Sam? Are you alright?" he asked as he hurried over to her side.

"Sam wake up come on." he urged as he lightly shook her but he got no response.

She squirmed and moaned, "Please no." as more tears leaked down her closed eyes.

Aqualad's brows furrowed in confusion and worry, "Sam come on it's me, wake up." he urged as he shook her rather violently.

Nothing, he bit his lip and sighed he had an idea and knew if it would work she would be mad at him. "_Better her mad at me then sleep forever." _he thought.

With a gaze at the wall next to him he concentrated until a small pipe burst out from the wall, some water came out. Aqualad directed it over Sam's bed and let it fall drenching the girl lying on it.

All the reaction he got was her writhing in cold and…pain? He watched with wide eyes as she continued to sleep (and cry) obviously tormented in her sleep.

TT

"Yo Robin time to get up." Speedy announced as he walked into his friend's room.

He looked around and found said Boy Wonder on his bed, what surprised Speedy however was the look on Robin's face. His face was scrunched up in desperation and worry and he could see evident tear marks from before meaning earlier the Boy Wonder was crying.

"Robin you ok man?" Speedy asked as he walked over to his friend.

"Stop no more." Robin moaned as he writhed in his sleep.

"Robin?" Speedy asked as he shook Robin it didn't work.

Robin eyes were squeezed shut as beads of sweat trickled down this forehead, his fist clenching and unclenching. "Stop." he moaned.

Speedy grew more concerned he has never seen (or heard) Robin beg before especially for mercy. "Robin come on man wake up!" Speedy shouted as he shook his friend again.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair trying to figure out a way to wake him up, he took out an arrow and poked him with it, "_Yea I got nothing." _he thought.

Then, accidentally, he set it off, "Crap!" Speedy shouted and threw it up in the air, it exploded and Speedy covered his face with his arms.

Speedy looked at the small hole in the ceiling in shock, "Crap I'm dead." he muttered then looked down at Robin to see of that woke him up.

"Your kidding me." Speedy groaned and smacked his forehead as he saw Robin still asleep.

TT

Terra walked into the light purple room, she looked around and saw a large circular bed in the center of the room where her Tamaranean friend lay.

"Starfire?" she asked tentatively as she walked over to the bed.

A moan was heard and rustling, Terra was surprised to see the Tamaranean princess asleep but tears were streaming down her face. She looked so sad and tormented, she would twitch here and there and a moan would tumble out of her.

"Starfire? Come on it's time to wake up." Terra said softly and shook Starfire's shoulder lightly.

Starfire then muttered something in her native tongue, Terra couldn't understand but could tell by her tone she was begging but angry at the same time.

"Starfire. Wake up!" Terra said a little more loudly as she Starfire more forcefully.

"Robin…help." Starfire moaned as she writhed in what seemed to be pain.

TT

"Come on Sparky! You have to wake up!" Bee shouted still trying to wake up Cyborg. She growled in frustration and smacked her palm against the human side of his face, but nothing changed.

Bumble Bee blinked in disbelief before stomping away from the charging table, she began to pace. Tears pricked the back of her eyes but a nasty scowl was on her face, she was getting very worried and frustrated all at the same time.

"Calm down Bee, having a tantrum won't help." she muttered holding her head.

She looked over at Cyborg and saw him writhe again, Bumble Bee groaned and kicked the air. Or at least she thought it was the air, her black boots ended up kicking some large the like structure, "Ow!" she shouted and cradled her foot muttering a curse.

A hiss was then heard followed by a mechanical voice, "Activated, charging complete." the voice rang out.

Bumble Bee dropped her foot and whipped her head around when she heard a moan.

Cyborg raised a weak hand to his forehead as his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light in his room, "Wh-What happened?" he questioned as he began to sit up from the charging table.

"Cyborg!" he heard someone cry out before finding himself in a hug.

"Bee?" Cyborg questioned a light blush staining his cheeks,

She pulled away and was grinning happily, "What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Well we received some reports from Jump that the Titans haven't been seen for three days. Some robberies and attacks were made on the city but no one to help out. We were worried about you so the team and I flew down from Steel City to see if you guys were alright." Bumble Bee explained.

"Wait how long have we been out?" Cyborg asked.

"Three days." Bee muttered.

"Are the others ok too?" Cyborg asked as he stood up.

"I'm not sure but since the others haven't checked in I'm afraid not. What happened? Why were you asleep and why couldn't we wake you up?" Bee questioned.

"We were attacked" Cyborg told her as they walked out of the room.

"By who?"

"Mother-Mae Eye."

"Mother-Mae Eye?" Bee asked.

Cyborg nodded and began to explain everything from the time the team had first encountered the old hag to last night, albeit feeling a bit silly.

Bee stopped after that, "Wait your telling me some old hag who was trapped in a pie wants revenge on your team. So using her magic wooden spoon she casted a spell to make you guys fall in eternal sleep?" she summed up placing her hands on her hips.

"When you put it like that it sounds ridiculous." Cyborg murmured.

"It is ridiculous!" Bee shouted and placed a hand on her forehead.

"But I believe you." she added, Cyborg was a bit surprised, "You wouldn't lie to me I know that. Besides that actually explains what's going on." she replied.

Before Cyborg could retort the five other members of titans East joined them, "Report." Bee commanded.

"They're asleep all of them." Speedy sighed.

"Each of them seemed to be locked in some sort of nightmare, something's really scaring or bothering them." Aqualad added.

"And no matter what we do we can't wake them up." Terra concluded as Mas and Menos nodded in agreement.

Cyborg nodded, "She must have gotten stronger her spells usually aren't this strong." he told them.

They nodded before realizing something, "Cyborg!" Terra cried with a huge smile and ran up to hug her cybernetic friend.

He laughed lightly, "Hey Terra." he greeted as he patted her on the back.

"Cómo lo despierte?" Mas and Menos asked in unison.

"Yea how?" Aqualad asked.

Bee shrugged, "I honestly don't know I got frustrated from not being able to wake him up and kicked something. Then all of a sudden he was wide awake."

"You kicked my recharger." Cyborg informed her.

"Since I'm part robot I need to stay recharged, so I recharge when I'm sleeping. Usually when I'm fully charged I would wake up, but since Mother-Mae Eye put a spell on us the charger had to be taken out manually for me to wake up. But since I was obviously asleep as was the others there really was no way to wake up." he explained.

The team all nodded, "So do you have any idea on how to wake the others?" Speedy asked.

Cyborg sighed, "No, Mother-Mae Eye wanted to make sure we stayed asleep and made a pretty powerful spell so I'm not sure what we can do."

"Well we can't just give up, we have to try something." Terra piped up.

"True but what?" Bee muttered.

It was silent for a few moments as everyone tried to think of a plan, Cyborg's eyes widened as he thought of a plan. He deflated though as he realized, "No that won't work." he muttered a loud, catching everyone's attention.

"What won't work?" Bee asked.

Cyborg sighed, "Well if we had a psychic we could probably go into the others' dreams and maybe wake them up from there but both of them are asleep." he sighed thinking of Sam and Raven.

Then a though occurred to him, "Unless." he murmured.

"Why you holding out on us?" Speedy asked jokingly, Terra elbowed him to get him to shut up.

"From what I've learned in training with those two, a psychic can make a connection with the people they most trust and are comfortable with."

"Trust?" Bumble Bee asked.

Cyborg nodded, "They have to trust them fully and has to know them to make a that kind of connection with them. Maybe if we tap into that connection we can enter either Sam or Raven's dream." Cyborg explained.

"Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?" Mas asked.

Cyborg sighed, "No but it's worth a shot." he told him.

"Ok so who does Raven have a connection with?" Terra asked.

"Well Robin." Cyborg ignored the confused looks, "And from what I've learned Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy?" Speedy asked with an amused grin and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Cyborg chuckled, "She won't admit it but she has made that connection."

"And she trusts him?" Aqualad asked with his own amused smile.

"Apparently."

"Well that won't work both boys are asleep." Bee pointed out.

"And Sam?" Terra asked.

"Well she seems to have that connection with Robin, Starfire, and" Cyborg's eyes widened in realization and looked up at one of the members of Titans East, "Aqualad."

The team turned to him who didn't look all that surprised he looked determined, he nodded, "So what do I have to do?" he asked.

"Follow me." Cyborg instructed.

The team all made their way to Sam's room, her state hasn't changed at all and if anything maybe worsen a little.

Aqualad stood by her a determined yet worried look on his face, "Hold her hand." Cyborg instructed.

Aqualad took her hand in his and squeezed it a little as if to reassure her (even though she's asleep). "Now concentrate, clear your mind and search within yourself and try to find the connection." Cyborg instructed.

"How do you know this stuff?" Bee asked.

Cyborg shrugged, "It seemed interesting so I stayed and watched Raven and Sam train."

Aqualad was silent and held onto his girlfriend's hand as he tried to find any connection at all. Soon he began to feel a spark, it came again and soon he felt a kind of current run through him.

Aqualad concentrated even more feeling this current grow bigger inside of him, the team watched as a ball of light came from the intertwined hands. They waited in apprehension and awe as the ball grew slightly brighter before flashing.

A huge silver light engulfed the team and it then disappeared all that was left in the room was Sam.

* * *

**And done! Yep so the next chapter will be Sam's dream and how Cyborg and Titans East has to defeat that dream. So each chapter will be another Titans dream. So what did you think of the chapter? Good, bad? Well please review and tell me what you think! Until next time bye!**


	3. Sam's dream

**Hey people! Yea I finished this chapter earlier then I expected but I didn't have homework and had enough time to write this so why not? Right! So yea I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ravenwolf777: Thanks for the nice review! I was just daydreaming during class one day (math is too boring! XD) and this just came to me I'm glad you like it!**

**ttfan111robstar1: Thanks for the review! And sorry to disappoint but this will be Sam's dream but I swear next chapter will be Robin's dream! Ok? Thanks again and I'll try to update more frequently like I've been doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Cyborg groaned and lifted a hand to his forehead, "What hit me." he muttered as he sat up. He then opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in Jump City, downtown to be more specific.

"What?" he asked confused.

He looked around to see Titans East beginning to stir, some were already up and observing the area, "Why are we downtown?" Bee asked as she stood up and looked over at Cyborg.

"Not sure." he answered.

"Pero estábamos en la torre." Mas said.

"Cómo llegamos aquí?" Menos asked.

"We're not sure ok, we said that before." Speedy told him, he had his bow in hand just in case.

"Maybe we should get back to the Tower." Aqualad suggested.

"Wait guys." Terra said as she looked around, "Why is everything so…quiet." she asked.

The others were confused before looking around, the streets were abandoned, the cars all scattered, trash littered the sidewalks, stores were empty, it was cloudy, and an eerie silence draped over the city.

"Where is everybody?" Speedy questioned as his eyes scanned the street.

"Don't know." Bee muttered as she took a couple steps forward.

Cyborg then check his scanners his brows furrowed in confusion, "There's some severe damage on the other side of the city by the Tower, and I don't see anybody by the wreckage." he informed him.

"Is anyone in the Tower?" Terra asked.

"No, the city is abandoned." he told them his arm falling to his side.

Suddenly a rush of wind flew by them, the team was immediately on the alert. Bee took out her stingers, Terra's hands were outlined in a yellow glow, Mas and Menos had their palms together, Aqualad had taken a battle stance, Cyborg took out his cannon, and Speedy had his bow and an arrow ready.

"Careful, this is almost how Mother-Mae Eye ambushed us." Cyborg muttered.

A giggle was then heard, someone recognized it, "Wait is that-?" Aqualad was cut off by another rush of wind and a giggle.

"Quién es ese?" Menos asked as he pointed to a figure on the far side of the street.

The team turned to see a girl, she had black hair that reached the middle of her back, cream skin, and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt, black see-through tights, a navy blue tank top, a black jacket short-sleeved jacket over it, and black boots. The team recognized her, "Sam?" Bee questioned, she wasn't in her normal uniform why was that?

Sam smiled sweetly before turning and running down the street, "Sam wait!" Aqualad shouted and took off after her.

"Aqualad!" but Speedy's shouting did nothing and the team then followed him.

Sam lead them down several streets before finally stopping at one end, the team had stopped in the middle of the street, panting.

"Sam!" Terra shouted.

Sam looked over her shoulder and cocked her head to the side, she had a slightly confused look on her face, "What should I do?" she asked.

"Huh?" the team asked and exchanged confused looks.

"Sam it's us." Speedy called out to her.

A figure from the shadows then floated out, the figure was a man and he was on a levitating pod. He was silent for a moment before saying, "They're Titans."

Sam's eyes narrowed slightly, "Destroy them." he commanded.

A smirk made it's way on her lips as her eyes began to glow a deep red, "With pleasure." she replied.

With that an orb of red energy surrounded her hand and she shot a powerful red beam towards the Titans, it seemed bigger and brighter then her normal beams of energy.

The Titans managed to dodge, narrowly, "What's wrong with her?" Bee questioned as she dodged another red beam.

"Whoa! I don't know." Cyborg admitted as he dodged another attack.

"Sam it's us don't you remember!" Aqualad shouted.

Sam's smirk just grew and she shot off into the air, she raised her hands and two cars lifted from the street and were thrown at the Titans."Titans move!" Bee shouted and then shot up into the air.

Bee bit her lip before charging her stingers and shot off the electricity at Sam, she easily dodged, "That all you got Bee? I though you were tougher then that." Sam mocked with a teasing smirk.

Bee's eyes narrowed, she then shot off another set of stings, Sam put up a transparent red shield in front of her.

The shield disappeared and Sam shot off, she kicked her and Bee flew back caught off guard.

Sam was about to shoot off a red beam before a blue sonic blast came from behind her and narrowly missed her. She looked at the hole in the building she was floating next to before turning to see Cyborg with his sonic cannon.

"Come on Sam I don't want to do this, what's wrong with you?" he asked sternly not lowering his cannon.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think you would actually return." Sam admitted as she landed on the ground.

"Return?" Cyborg questioned, lowering his cannon slightly.

"I don't know how you escaped but that won't happen again." Sam told him as three cars began to levitate off the ground around her.

They then shot off at his direction, a rock wall came up in front of Cyborg before he could react. The cars smashed the rock wall but it did no damage, "Raaaaah!" Terra shouted as she slammed the ground.

The rock wall then shot off towards Sam, she dodged by flipping out of the way only to be kicked by Bee who had recovered from her attack, "You really shouldn't let your guard down." Bee teased.

Sam growled and shot a red beam at her, Bee flew back into Cyborg who caught her. Speedy came up next to the two and shot his arrows at Sam, she flew up into the air and managed to avoid some of them.

"Mas y Menos si podemos!" the twins shouted as they connected hands and began to run towards Sam. They then began to run super fast around Sam, soon a cyclone began to kick up. Since Sam was inside she was immediately caught up in it, she couldn't break free from the powerful wind.

The twins then halted their running and smiled triumphantly as Sam was flung towards a building. She smashed into it before falling into the concrete sidewalk below, Sam groaned as she lifted herself up with her arms.

"What's with her?" Terra asked as her hands were outlined in yellow, she broke a piece of the street underneath it and was now standing on it as it floated in the air.

"We are definitely in her dream." Speedy answered as he aimed his arrow ready to attack as soon as he got an opening,

"But she seems to want to kick us out of it, almost as if she didn't care if we got hurt." Bee told them stingers ready and charged up.

"If she didn't care we wouldn't be here anyway." Aqualad retorted.

"Él tiene razón." Mas said with a nod.

"Tiene que haber otra razón por la que está actuando extraño." Menos added.

"Your right, this is obviously her nightmare. When Mother-Mae Eye casted her spell she wanted our worst memories and/or fears to play at all times." Cyborg informed them shuddering lightly as he remembered his nightmare.

"Didn't you guys say she used to be Slade's apprentice maybe she's remembering that time." Aqualad suggested.

"No she was always hesitant before attacking as Starfire had pointed out, also her normal glow was purple like always not red. This had to be her worst fear." Cyborg told him.

"Her fear?" Speedy, Bee, and terra questioned incredulously.

"It makes sense, her fear of being controlled again and turning against her friends and family." Aqualad murmured.

"Well what can we-? Watch out!" Speedy shouted, the team dodged a bus that was flying towards them.

"The only thing we can do right now is fight." Terra told him.

"What will that accomplish? I doubt beating Sam in her own dream will wake her up." Aqualad replied not really happy with Terra's plan. He really couldn't hurt her, not that he couldn't he didn't want to.

"He has a good point but what else can we do?" Bee asked as she flipped out of the way of a red beam.

"Right now we have to pinpoint her weakness, try and find a way to wake her up." Cyborg called over to them as he shot his cannon at Sam.

"What do you think we're here for!" Speedy shouted from his place and shot off some of his arrows. He dodged as they were flung back at him.

Mas and Menos then began to run around her very fast again, "That won't work this time." Sam hissed and jammed her hands forward and then lifted them up.

Mas and Menos immediately stopped, and were levitated up into the air, "Qué está pasando?" Menos asked his brother.

"No se." Mas answered.

"I've had enough of you two." Sam informed them, she then swung her arms in different directions, the two boys were separated from each other and slammed into a building on either side of the street.

She then brought her hands together and the two boys were flung across the street once again and smashed into the other building before she let them go and drop to the sidewalk.

The two boys groaned but didn't make any move to get up, soon they began to sparkle a little before a white light engulfed them and after a small flash they disappeared.

"Mas, Menos!" Terra and Speedy shouted.

Bee stared in shock before her eyes narrowed and her lips curled up into a scowl, her stingers charged with much more electricity then before. Now this was personal no one messed with her team and got away with it.

She shot off a huge blast of electricity towards Sam, she was shot and fell to the street. Sam groaned and lifted herself up, faltering slightly, "What are you doing! Finish them now!" the figure ordered from the shadows.

"Yes sir." she said with a weak nod, before her eyes began to glow a blood red.

With that she pushed her hands forward and a psychic force began to push against the Titans, "Hold on!" Cyborg shouted as he tried to ground himself. The others were doing the same.

Sam scowled and jammed her hands forward again increasing the force and this cause everyone to fly back and land rather roughly.

"Well this isn't going well." Terra muttered as she rubbed her head, Speedy helped her up.

"We need a plan, I don't know how long we can evade her attacks. Plus since this is her dream she has the upper hand." Bee told her.

"She's not doing this on purpose though." Cyborg reminded her.

"Wait maybe her fear is the key to solving this." Aqualad spoke up, "Think about it she's afraid of being manipulated again. Maybe she's being controlled, that person giving her orders maybe if we attack him she'll wake up." he suggested.

Bee and Cyborg exchanged looks as did Terra and Speedy before a determined look came over their faces, "Worth a shot." Cyborg said with a nod of his head.

"Who should go after him then?" Speedy asked.

"I will." Aqualad offered, he would be more then happy to bring that guy down. He'd rather fight that guy then Sam, plus he couldn't bring himself to attack her.

Speedy nodded, "Makes sense." he muttered and Aqualad rolled his eyes.

"We'll distract her, just wait for your chance alright." Bee said, Aqualad nodded,

Terra glanced over at Sam and her eyes widened, she slammed her hands into the ground then, "What are you doi-?"

Speedy's question was cut short as a rock wall came up just as a red beam came from Sam, the beam slammed into the wall protecting them.

"Oh." Speedy said quietly.

Terra then raised her fists upwards and a pillar of rock shot up and launched itself towards Sam who was hit. She flew back but quickly composed herself and raised her arms as rubble from the buildings around her levitated off the ground.

She shot them at the team, "Titans go!" Cyborg shouted

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at her, Sam raised an eyebrow and simply placed her palm forward. The blue beam stopped at her palm and was immediately thrown back at Cyborg. He was hit and fell to his knees scowling, Bee came up and flew towards her.

Sam tried to blast her with a red beam but Bee shrunk down, "Where are you?" Sam muttered as her eyes scanned the area.

"Ow! Damn it Bee." Sam hissed as she felt a sting on the back of her neck, then her arm, followed by her leg. She swung her arms to the right and narrowly missed Bee who then stung her hands.

"Ow!" Sam cursed under her breath before clapping her hands in front of her where Bee happened to be. Bumble Bee groaned and fell but she didn't fall on the ground, she immediately flew back up, grew bigger, and landed a kick at Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes and charged at Bee, she managed to tackle the girl down into the street. Bee groaned and slowly reached for her stingers but Sam kicked them away and held a glowing red orb of energy in front of Bee.

Before Sam could shoot her, she was hit with a sonic cannon, "You're pushing your luck Sam." Cyborg hissed.

Sam turned her attention to Cyborg and placed up a red transparent shield in front of her but was then kicked down to the ground by Bee who had recovered.

"Come on Sam this isn't you." Bee insisted holding her stingers up in front of Sam's face.

Sam rolled her eyes and flipped upwards her feet connecting with Bee's chest causing her to stumble back.

"Please Bee that won't work." Sam sighed and landed a round house kick at Bee again.

Sam smirked but then grunted as an arrow collided with her back, she turned to see Speedy, his eyes narrowed, a glowing yellow arrow ready to fly. "Don't try." he called to her in a steely voice.

"Please Speedy you don't scare me." Sam then flew up as a flurry of arrows tried to hit her.

Terra contributed to this onslaught by throwing up some rocks as well, of course Sam couldn't dodge all of those attacks. Sam placed a shield up after a couple of arrows hit her as well as the some rocks.

With a growl Sam shoved the wall of energy forward attempting to hit the two, but they just dodged with ease.

"You're not going to win this fight Sam." Terra told her as she shoved a pillar of rock upwards to hit Sam who dodged.

"Just give up." Speedy added and continued to shoot his arrows at her.

"No way." Sam hissed and jammed her hands forward, the arrows stopped in front of her and were thrown back, Speedy ran out of the way.

Meanwhile:

"What is she doing?" the figure questioned, "she dare not fail or else."

"Your very cruel." a voice hissed.

The figure turned, "Wh-Who's there?" he asked.

Suddenly a rush of water slammed into his side and the figure fell out of his pod and onto the ground, coughing up water, "Should've guessed it was you." Aqualad hissed as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Let her go Chang or else." he threatened.

Professor Chang laughed, "Never." he sneered.

Aqualad's eyes narrowed and he could fell the water began to move around him, he then moved it to slam on top of Chang. "You'll regret that." Aqualad told him.

With that Chang tried to yell for help but Aqualad slammed another current into him, he then rushed forward and punched him. Chang fell back and shook his head, "Even if you defeat me, she'll still be under my control." he said with a snicker and slight smirk.

"We'll see about that." Aqualad replied his voice as cold as ice. He then jumped up and landed a drop kick on the professor. Chang was immediately knocked out and fell to the street, Aqualad smirked, _"Too easy." _he thought.

He then covered his face with his hands as a red beam hit the building next to him and debris flew everywhere. He looked up to see Bumble Bee and Sam fighting in the air, Cyborg seemed to be recovering from an attack as was Speedy, Terra was trying to bring Sam down.

Aqualad sighed, _"I have to grab her attention somehow."_ he thought and, reluctantly, moved the water around him and slammed it into Sam's side.

She was caught off guard and fell to the street thoroughly drenched in the water, she glared at Aqualad her eyes still glowing menacingly.

"It's over Sam." he told her stepping closer to her.

Sam laughed, "Please, it's far from over." she said as she stood up as if he had done no harm to her.

Aqualad gestured to the knocked out Professor Chang behind him, "He's not controlling you anymore Sam. Come one this isn't you and you know it, your not like this."

"What did you do." Sam hissed as her gaze flickered from Chang to Aqualad the orbs of energy in hand seemed to glow brighter before she said, "This isn't me? Please you know nothing." she scoffed.

"I know your not evil." he said trying to convince her, everyone had surrounded Sam by then. Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready, Bee had her stingers ready, Speedy had an arrow at the ready, Terra's hands and eyes were glowing yellow.

Sam could have laughed, "Killing almost all the Titans isn't evil? If that's not then I don't know what is." she said as her eyes narrowed.

"Killing the…what!" Terra shouted.

"Somehow Cyborg escaped but that won't happen this time, you Titans are such a nuisance and beating my master well you just about crossed the line." Sam hissed as a blood red glow began to outline her figure.. Suddenly the Titans stiffened, and they found that they couldn't move!

"What's going on?" Bee asked as she struggled to regain control.

Sam then began to levitate upwards as well as the Titans, not to mention many stray cars, rubble, and anything else.

"Her powers gone critical, only when she's in intense rage will she lose control we have to snap her out of this!" Cyborg shouted.

"How we can't move!" Speedy shouted.

Aqualad closed his eyes and focused on the water that was nearby, somehow he managed to clench his fists causing water to erupt from one hydrant at one end of the street and another form the other end.

He opened his eyes and the water was then under his feet and dragged him to Sam, he took a hold of her shoulders, "Sam come on snap out of it!" he shouted over the rushing wind beginning to pick up.

She stood as still as a rock her eyes just glowing, an almost emotionless look on her face, "This won't happen to you! I know it won't your stronger then this! No one will ever hurt you like that again not Chang not Slade no one! Please Sam you don't really wan to hurt us right?" Aqualad pleaded knowing he just had to reach out to her.

He smiled slightly as he saw the glow in her eyes dim and even flicker back to her normal crystal blue ones. "Come on Sam it's time to wake up." he said softly a smile spreading across his face.

A small glowing silver ball appeared on her forehead as the glow completely washed away. The silver ball then flashed brightly engulfing the floating Titans in its light almost blinding them.

TT

A sharp gasp was heard as a person shot up off her bed into a sitting position, she placed her hand on her forehead as she began to pant. "What a nightmare." Sam sighed softly closing her eyes.

"You have no idea." a voice called out.

Sam jumped at the voice and her eyes snapped open, "Cyborg? Wh-what happened?" she asked as she looked around and saw Titans East standing around her bed.

"Don't you remember?" Bee asked.

"Um." Sam thought for a moment before it came back to her, "Mother-Mae Eye." she said softly and nodded, "Yea now I remember."

She then looked up at the team curiously, "How did you get into my dream?" she asked thoroughly confused, she knew Raven was still sleeping so…?

"Well remember that connection thing you and Raven were talking about?" Cyborg asked and Sam nodded.

The Titans then looked at Aqualad who looked a little sheepish, "Oh right." Sam said softly a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

She then looked down suddenly looking ashamed, "I-I'm sorry for what happened in my-"

"It wasn't your fault." Terra said cutting her off and giving her a gentle smile.

"Si!" Mas said with a big smile.

"Sabemos que no nos quieren hacer daño." Menos added.

"Plus you really couldn't control your nightmare." Aqualad added giving her a warm smile, she smiled back at him.

Cyborg cleared his throat to catch their attention, "Well now that you're awake we can start waking the others up." he said and Sam nodded.

"Maybe we should wake Raven up first." Terra suggested and a round of agreements came through.

Sam bit her lip as some thoughts rushed through her mind, "I don't think so." she piped up.

"Why not? With the both of you everyone will be up in no time." Speedy pointed out.

"True but well…I have a feeling we'll need everyone for Raven's specific nightmare."

"Come on what could possibly be…oh." realization dawned on Cyborg's face and he stopped before agreeing. "Your right we'll need everyone.

Sam nodded and stood up from her bed and then looked up at Cyborg, "I'm going to give you something alright." she said and Cyborg nodded wearily.

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath before placing her palm upwards in front of her. A small glowing silver ball then emerged from her palm and flew into Cyborg seeping into him. Sam then opened her eyes and smiled, "It worked." she said in relief.

"What was that?" Speedy asked.

"That will help Cyborg go into the others dreams, what you guys don't know is that Mother-Mae Eye is giving us a time limit."

"Time limit for what?" Terra asked.

"We have four days or we'll be locked in our nightmare forever, her spell wasn't as powerful as you thought. Right now it's just making it hard for us to wake up and a psychic, during this time, can easily go in and try and wake us up. So if we don't wake them up soon-"

"We'll never be able to get them up." bee said as realization dawned on her face.

"How long have we been out?" Sam asked.

"Three days." Aqualad answered and Sam bit her lip.

"Time is of the essence, so with that power Cyborg you'll be able to go into the others dreams as long as you have a strong connection with them."

"I thought only psychics have that connection." Cyborg piped up.

"You don't fully pay attention in training do you?" Sam asked with a raised an eyebrow with a small teasing smile, she rolled her eyes as Cyborg smiled sheepishly.

"Anybody can have a connection with another but a psychics connection is more enhanced and is more easily accessed. At least with the proper training of course." Sam said with a shrug before continuing. "So now that you have that slight power you can go into the dreams of someone you have a connection too."

"Ok and whose that?" Cyborg asked.

"Mainly Beast Boy, Robin, and Bee." Sam said and smirked along with the others as blush rose on both Cyborg's and Bee's cheeks.

Cyborg cleared his throat awkwardly, "Right well I think we should split up." Aqualad piped up to save Cyborg from any more embarrassment, Cyborg shot him a thankful smile.

Cyborg nodded, "I'll take BB's dream then." he offered.

Sam nodded, "Good idea I'll go into Robin's I have a feeling we'll need him to wake Starfire." she said.

"Starfire did call for him in her dream." Terra contributed, Cyborg snorted, "Of course she would." he murmured.

It was then decided that Titans East split up, Bee, Mas and Menos would go with Cyborg while Speedy, Terra, and Aqualad would go with Sam.

With that decided the two groups split up and ran towards (in Cyborg's case) Beast Boy's room and (in Sam's case) Robin's room. Hopefully they'll be able to wake them up in time.

* * *

**And done! Thank God! I think this was my longest chapter 'shrugs' what can you do? So the next chapter will be Robin's dream and then I'll do Beast Boy's alright. Like I said before each chapter will be someone's dream. After Beast Boy's will be Starfire's dream, then they'll tackle Raven's. Why do you think Raven's dream is so bad they'll need everyone. 'Rolls eyes' as if you don't know! Well that's it for this chapter (and rant) please review and good-bye!**


	4. Robin's dream

**Hello people! I just want to say thank you first of all for the nice reviews! Five reviews in one day! I was so happy you guys wouldn't believe, my friends questioned why I was so happy J**

**Lolz! Reviews make my day if you haven't noticed. So as to not disappoint I've written another chapter and as I've promised this is Robin's dream.**

**Ravenwolf777: Thank for the nice review. I'm glad you like the fight scene I wasn't sure about that. I'm better with romance scenes then action scenes lolz! And also I do have math first thing in the morning, my first class and for an hour and a half it's torture! Lolz!**

**Angel-of-Energy: Thanks! I thought so I didn't see any other story with that idea and jumped at the opportunity to start a new story. And about Beast Boy…maybe… lolz! Thanks again for the review!**

**Teentitansandben10lover: Thanks for the review. And yes I am a Gwevin fan I just love it! The thing is that doesn't necessarily mean I should like BB/Terra, I've always liked BB/Rae before. Even though BB/Terra was technically 'grumbles' cannon it's not anymore! I just never liked that pairing especially when Terra broke his heart, so in my stories she's good friends with BB and has somewhat of thing for Speedy…**

**Mjlover0021: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought it was awesome lolz! J**

**Ttfan111robstar1: Thanks for the review! Yea I like a good father/son moment. Unfortunately I can't fit that in this story it sees to…random to bring in Batman L Trust me if I could I would.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

The four walked into the Boy Wonder's room to find him in the same state as before. Terra and Aqualad were surprised to see the tear marks on his cheeks, Sam bit her lip she had a feeling she knew what his nightmare was bout. Maybe it was a mixture of his worst memory and worst fear like hers had been, but she wouldn't admit that.

Then her eye caught something, "Why is there a hole in the ceiling?" she questioned.

"Random." Terra stated and Sam pointed to the ceiling.

"Good question though." Aqualad murmured and looked over at Speedy suspiciously, "What did you do?" he questioned.

Speedy feigned shock, "What? Why do you assume it was me!" he said outraged at the accusation.

"Speedy." Terra warned and he sighed.

"It was an accident." he whined.

"Lucky he's not awake but I'm about to change that, stand around his bed we need to wake him up." she instructed, the three nodded and stood around the bed.

She stood over Robin and smiled sadly at her brother, _"Ok now just have to focus on our connection."_ it was easy enough. Sam placed her hand forward and the tip of her middle finger touched Robin's forehead.

"_Just let me in Robin, I can help you."_ she thought as she closed her eyes, it wasn't long until she felt that connection. It came naturally after all they were siblings, that current came into Sam and she felt a bit of fear and panic from Robin.

"_Damn it. Bruce taught him well."_ she thought as she felt him resist her, she spoke softly "Robin don't resist, let me in I'm not going to hurt you." she whispered and felt the resistance died down.

Soon a small red ball of energy began to glow from the tips of Sam's finger and Robin's forehead. The ball then flashed a bright red engulfing the four Titans before dying down. All that was left in the room was a tormented leader.

TT

Sam opened her eyes and looked around and sighed in somewhat relief, _"Not the circus thank God!" _she couldn't help but think. She really didn't want to relive that memory twice today she might break down just as she did before. Though she was confused all around her she didn't see much just…darkness. It was illuminated rather dimly though by an overhead light bulb. There seemed to be one every few feet barley lighting up a pathway.

She turned and saw Titans East starting to stand up, "Why do we land roughly and you're fine?" Speedy questioned as he rubbed hi head and shot Sam a questioning look.

Sam shrugged, "Don't know but we have to find Robin then try and figure a way to beat his dream."

"Is he going to attack us?" Terra asked.

Sam winced, she hadn't meant to attack her teammates but in way that wasn't her in the nightmare. "Uh no I don't think so." she answered in a somewhat weak voice.

"Well do you know where we are?" Aqualad asked quick to change to the subject.

"No not a clue." she answered and they began to walk forward.

"Why do I have the feeling we're being watched?" Terra asked as she looked around almost afraid to stray from the path.

Speedy stuck his hand out into the darkness, "Not a wall, it's open space." he told them as he pulled his hand back.

"Should we check it out?" Aqualad asked.

"Maybe it's best we don't." Sam answered.

"She may be right we don't know what's here or what here is exactly. It's not good if we get lost especially when we have to find Robin in such a short amount of time." Terra spoke up.

"NO STOP!" a shout was heard followed by a scream that echoed through the room.

The four stopped dead in their tracks and turned to the left, there in what seemed like vast nothingness a small dot of light. The light seemed to almost crackle and flash brighter but did nothing to oppose the nothing that surrounds it.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"More like who was that." Aqualad corrected his gaze locked onto the dot in the distance.

"We have to check it out that could be Robin." Speedy urged.

"And how do we know we won't be attacked? It could still happen." Terra pointed out.

"We don't but we can't risk losing time if Robin's over there we need to get to him right away." Sam told her and began to hover a foot off the ground.

"We should go quickly but carefully." Speedy said with a nod.

Aqualad raised his hands and pipes lifted from their position in the ground with water spewing out, "Yea that's not loud." Speedy scoffed as the ground around him cracked and he was lifted into the air.

He shot Terra a grateful look, she was going to help him get to the other side. She smiled back at him standing on her own floating rock.

"Let's go." with that the four were off, of course as predicted they were ambushed.

Robots seemed to come from the darkness attempting to stop them, Aqualad smirked and the pipes overhead broke causing water to rush out. He swept the robots up in a current and back into the darkness.

Sam's hands held purple energy and she closed her hands together creating a huge ball of energy before thrusting both hands forward realizing it into a beam. The beam destroyed the robots in her way not showing any mercy as they were practically disintegrated.

Speedy had to cover for both Terra and him as she had to concentrate, he shot off arrows in a frenzy but that didn't affect his accuracy as almost each arrow made contact with something.

The dot in the distance was getting bigger as they got closer and soon they stopped right in front of it, Terra had placed a huge rock wall behind them to protect them from the roots trying to get to them.

"Well…that was interesting." Speedy commented.

"Come on we have to move." Sam said and walked ahead.

The four cautiously stepped into the room, the rounded a corner before retreating back quickly. They're heads poked out from the corner though, there standing in the middle of the room was Slade.

He was facing a wall, someone was bound to it though with steel rope and over that titanium clamps on the person's wrists and ankles rather uncomfortably. The person was a boy who had ripped shirt, and pants, many bruises and cuts were shown on his arms, legs, and his face, the cape he wore was in tatters now. The boy was breathing heavily, he was wearing a mask over his eyes, though there were ripped at the edges at the sides like someone tried to force it off.

"Wait is that-?"

"Robin." Slade then said as he spoke Terra stopped asking her question, "Will you reconsider?"

"Never you crazy psychopath." Robin spat out pure hatred in his tone and his glare was piercing. His glare was so intense the Titans had trouble looking at him but Slade stood firm.

"Even after getting rid of the young changeling, your sister, and the robot?" Slade questioned with a chuckle.

There was a falter in Robin's expression, one that looked so sad, remorseful, and one of mourning before flickering back to rage. "I will never serve you." he hissed.

Slade raised an eyebrow under his mask, "Really?" it sounded like he was happy with Robin's decision. "You won't reconsider even for your demon friend?" Slade asked as he pressed a button on a remote that was in his hands.

Next to Slade a conveyor belt then began to move to show Raven in what seemed like a large glass cylinder case. She looked angry but some traces of fear were barley evident, her hands were glowing white with a black outline. She was throwing some dark beams at a single point of the glass attempting to shatter it.

"She should really stop wasting her energy, each containment cell is built specifically for each of your teammates powers." Slade informed him as he turned to face the half-demon.

"Let her go Slade! She has nothing to do with this, neither did Cyborg, Sam or Beast Boy! This is just between me and you!" Robin shouted desperate to save someone who was like a sister to him.

Slade chuckled evilly, "She is important to you Robin as was the other two. If you really care for her then join me and I shall let her, and the Tamaranean go." Slade told him giving Robin a side-glance.

"No way Slade!" Robin struggled against his bindings, but it didn't do anything just cut his wrists and ankles more, Robin hissed in pain. "Raven!" he shouted trying to communicate with his teammate.

"She can't hear you I soundproofed her cell." Slade informed him. Robin kept struggling, "No please." he mumbled under his breath, feeling the tears prick the back of his eyes as they had before when he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy in the same position mere minutes ago.

"Pity." Slade said as he walked up to the glass containment cell that held Raven, she glared at him her four eyes beginning to show. Slade's gaze didn't waver and he met her eye and smirked under his mask, "Say good-bye to our dark friend."

With a pull of a lever on the conveyor belt it began to move and Raven was being moved somewhere, Raven looked a bit frightened but looked at Robin. She gave him a nod of reassurance and a ghost of a smile. Then she entered a huge machine and fire spewed out, followed by electricity, a scream pierced the air.

"NO! RAVEN!" Robin shouted, hearing the screams of one of his most cherished friends.

Terra and Sam gasped as their eyes widened in horror, Speedy and Aqualad was shocked but were silent.

Sam and Terra were about to run out to stop Slade and help Robin but Aqualad and Speedy stopped them. Aqualad planted a firm hand on Sam's shoulder and Speedy did the same with Terra, they looked at them questioningly and they just shook their heads, "Not yet."

Robin's head hung from his place on the wall, a nasty glare and scowl on his face but a few tears penetrated his mask and fell.

Slade shook her head, "You could have saved her Robin, if only you would listen."

"You evil demented demon." Robin hissed raising his head to meet Slade's eyes. Slade returned the gaze evenly not at the least shaken by this hostile glare.

He smirked, "Next." he clicked the remote in his hands, "Someone very precious to you." he said and you could hear the certainty in his voice, like he knew Robin would cave with this one.

Another glass containment cell was brought out by the conveyor belt, in it this time was someone that made Robin cry out.

"NO! STOP THIS!" he shouted struggling even more against his restraints, not even feeling the pain anymore.

There in the cell was a weak but determined looking Tamaranean princess. She looked worn out and her uniform looked like tatters but covered her still. Many cuts and bruises covered her stomach, arms, and face.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted.

The girl in the cell pounded on the glass attempting to shatter it with her amazing strength, "ROBIN!" she shouted desperate to get to him.

Slade chuckled, "Well Robin are you willing to join me for your lovely young friend?" Slade asked as he gestured to the cell and faced Robin.

Robin growled at him, "You let her go now." he hissed with such ferocity that even Slade was surprised.

"She does mean a lot to you, but how much? You are willing to watch her die slowly and painfully then serve me?" he asked tauntingly.

"Just let her go Slade, I'll take you on now!" Robin yelled struggling more.

Starfire's eyes were glowing a neon green and she was shooting a star beam at the glass cell. "Robin!" she shouted and then sparks came from within the cell and soon Starfire was screaming as electricity sparked and shocked her.

"NO!" he shouted his eyes wide in fear and horror.

"You can save her Robin just join me." Slade offered.

Starfire was on her knees by this time, she lifted her head to meet Robin's gaze. She smiled sadly, "I am fine." she choked out, she gave a weak chuckle, "It is, as Beast Boy would say, 'just a scratch'."

Tears rimmed her emerald green eyes, "Don't Robin." she pleaded, "Don't go with him." she begged as some tears slipped down her gem like eyes.

"Star." he whispered tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"We have to help." Terra urged, she just can't bear seeing her friends like this and was more then willing to pound Slade.

"Wait, we have to wait for the right time." Speedy told her and Aqualad nodded. Sam was quiet as she watched the scene unfold but a scowl was on her face as she glared at Slade.

"Well Robin?" Slade asked.

Robin's gaze flickered from Starfire to Slade before resting on Starfire he looked ready to give in, "No! Robin please he will destroy me anyway! Do not Robin please we will get out of this! Just please don't do this…please." she begged more tears falling from her angelic face.

Robin cracked as tears flowed freely before glaring at Slade with so much rage, "You can take your offer and shove it up your-"

"Robin! You have defied me for far too long! I have offered most generously for you to be my apprentice but you refuse! All you care about is your worthless teammates! Especially this Troq!" he shouted, Robin looked ready to kill.

"Maybe it is best if I get rid of her." Slade stated and moved towards the conveyor belt.

"NO STARFIRE!" Robin shouted as horror overtook his face.

Starfire glared at the man in front of her, "Stupid Troq." Slade sneered.

"Clorbag varblernelp." Starfire hissed her eyes glowing neon green.

Slade growled and pulled the lever, the conveyor belt moved underneath Starfire and she was being taken to the giant machine.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" Robin begged.

Starfire stared at the machine in front of her no trace of fear on her face, she turned to Robin and placed a delicate hand on the cell, "Good-bye Robin." she smiled sadly.

"As my last wish please don't to Slade…I-I love you Robin, good-bye." she whispered as she was being dragged into the machine.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted as she was dragged in.

"Ok that's it." Sam hissed and stood up from her crouching position, her eyes glowing a dangerous purple, Terra was right behind her a bright yellow glow in her eyes.

Speedy and Aqualad didn't stop them this time as they stood, the water gathering around Aqualad and Speedy readied three arrows.

"Titans GO!" Sam shouted and they shot off.

Terra slammed her hands into the ground and smashed the machine…just as a scream was heard from inside of it.

Aqualad had the water sweep over the room as robots then fell from the rafters from above, Speedy shot off arrows fending the robots off as well.

Sam flew over to Robin and blasted the restraints off of him, he feel to the floor. His face a mixture of sadness, confusion, relief, mourning, and so many more. He reached up and touched Sam's face with his hand, resting it on her cheek , "H-How?" he asked.

"Robin listen to me this is a dream, a nightmare we have to get you out of here."

"Not without Starfire." he replied sternly.

Sam bit her lip, "I-I'm sorry Robin."

"No! She's still alive!" he insisted.

"If you wake up you can see her and help her. She's suffering right now Robin please just open your eyes and you'll be with her again." Sam told him.

An explosion was heard behind Sam and they both looked back to see Slade trying to fend off Terra. She was doing pretty well against him as she chucked a boulder in his direction and it scraped by his mask.

"Not until I take care of Slade." Robin growled, vengeance on his mind.

"There's not enough time, Robin please if we don't leave now Starfire will be in trouble." Sam told him as she whipped her head to face him.

"But sh-she, you said she's."

"In here in this nightmare yes but out of your mind she's locked in a nightmare! Robin I think you're the only one who can bring her out of it and there's not enough time, please Richard it's time to wake up." Sam told him a gentle smile on her face.

A look of realization came across Robin's face as a red ball of energy appeared on Robin's forehead it then flashed brightly, "NO!" Slade yelled as he was engulfed in the energy as well as the Titans.

TT

"Aaaah!" Robin shouted as he bolted upright in a cold sweat. He was panting and he ran a tired hand through his hair, his eyes wide.

"Oh man, what a nightmare." he breathed.

"Robin! You're finally awake!" Sam shouted and hugged him, Robin looked surprised but hugged his sister tightly.

"Yea." he breathed and flashed the other Titans weak smiles.

"Do you remember what happened?" Speedy asked his friend.

Robin nodded as Sam released him, "Yea Mother-Mae Eye attacked…that would explain the nightmare." he sighed and cringed.

He then looked around, "Where are the others?" he asked.

Terra sighed, "Locked in their own nightmare." she replied.

"Cyborg is awake and right now is trying to wake Beast Boy." Aqualad informed him.

"Unfortunately Raven and Starfire are still asleep." Sam continued.

"And we have to wake them up before the end of today or they'll be locked in their nightmare forever." Terra finished.

"What!" Robin shouted.

Sam looked at the others, "Now that we have Robin I think we should wake Starfire, I think he's the key to wake her up."

"Makes sense I mean Star was technically the key to wake him up." Speedy muttered.

Robin blushed lightly, "Shut it Speedy right now we have to help Starfire." Robin told him firmly as he stood up.

"We should get going then." Aqualad suggested, with a round of nods they all ran out the door and headed towards a certain Tamaranean's room.

* * *

**Yay! Done! Damn not as long as the other chapter…oh well what can you do? So yea that was Robin's dream! What do you think? Good, bad? I know some of you were expecting the circus but I didn't know how to fit that in. So next chapter is Beast Boy's dream. That'll take some time though alright, I need to think that one through. So I won't update as quickly with the next chapter. Until next time please review and good-bye!**


	5. Beast Boy's dream

**Hi People! Yea I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to really think about Beast Boy's dream I wasn't sure how to…word it exactly. Thanks for your patience and I hope you'll like this chapter (I worked really hard on it).**

**Angel-of-Energy: Thanks so much for the nice review! And for the guessing your going to have to read to find out XD. Thanks again for the review it's well appreciated.**

**Ttfan111robstar1: Thank you! I'm glad I lived up to your expectations. I hope you like this dream too!**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: I'm glad you like it and thanks. I really liked Robin's dream his was the best to write (but I liked writing this one too though).**

**The Cretin: I'm glad you liked it so much! And allow you the honor? Please I'm honored that your reading it.**

**AnimexLuver4Ever: Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Cyborg, Bee, Mas and Menos ran to Beast Boy's room, "Ok I should warn you, what you're about to see may shock and disturb you." Cyborg warned as they stopped in front of the changeling's room.

Bumble Bee raised and eyebrow and looked over at Mas and Menos who shrugged, "Please Sparky, we can handle Beast boy's nightmare how bad could it be." she scoffed.

"I wasn't talking about his nightmare." Cyborg murmured as he opened the door.

The stench in the room immediately flowed out, "Ewwww! What is that?" Bee asked as she covered her mouth and nose with both her hands, Mas and Menos looked disgusted and did the same as their leader.

"Told ya." Cyborg said with a shrug and entered Beast Boy's room, weary of the many items on his floor.

Bumble Bee flew into the room and was glad she did when she saw the junk that littered Beast Boy's floor. Unfortunately Mas and Menos weren't warned and they stepped on most of the junk in front of Beast Boy's door.

"Eww! Que es esto?" Mas questioned as he held up what looked like a white rage mostly covered in a black substance.

"No sé pero me gustaría dejar de leerlo." Menos suggested and Mas nodded, he then let go of the rag.

"Yea don't touch anything." Cyborg advised.

"No problem there." Bee said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust, before spotting Beast Boy on his bunk bed.

He seemed to be tossing and turning a lot with beads of sweat running down the side of his face, his eyes were squeezed shut. "No." he moaned as he writhed again.

Bee flew over to him, Cyborg came over as well and the twins followed. "Do you have any idea what nightmare Beast Boy might have?" Bee asked turning her head to face Cyborg.

Cyborg scratched his head as he tried to rack his brain for anything, "Uh honestly I'm not sure what he could be thinking of right now. I don't know what his worst fear or memory is, sorry." Cyborg said with a sigh and shrug.

"It's alright but we should be prepared for anything." Bumble Bee said with a nod as she landed (carefully) on the floor.

"Right ok then, let me see if this'll work." Cyborg said and walked over to Beast Boy's bunk bed. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy's face, he looked vulnerable and a bit scared but worried all at once.

"Please." Beast Boy moaned and squirmed. Cyborg was surprised to see his best friend so tormented, he was usually so happy and free. Beast Boy was always the pranking type, and usually had a big silly grin on his face and was rarely sad. He, along with Starfire, is usually the one who lifts the team's spirits if something had gone wrong.

Cyborg placed on robotic finger on Beast Boy's forehead and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was doing exactly but he had to help his best friend. It was silent and Cyborg grit his teeth in frustration, what was he supposed to do exactly?

Then he just thought about the happy memories with Beast Boy and not so great memories. They are the best of friends, always hanging out together, play pranks on other or each other, playing stank ball, making fun of their teammates and each other, and so much more.

A small smile came onto Cyborg's face as these memories came to him then he felt it, a spark within him. Cyborg then focused on that spark and soon it felt like a current was trying to push into his mind. Normally he would resist but he had a feeling that might be his connection to Beast Boy's dream.

A green ball of energy formed where Cyborg's finger and Beast Boy's forehead met, soon it began to glow brighter and soon flashed a bright green engulfing the four Titans. The flash then faded away and all that was left was the distraught Beast Boy, "No…Raven…"

TT

Cyborg opened his eyes and found himself in…Beast Boy's room? "What the? Did it even work?" he wondered aloud and looked around for Bee, Mas and Menos. They were getting up from the floor.

"Why is it that you're fine and we're not?" Bee asked as she stood up and dusted herself off in annoyance.

Cyborg shrugged and then sighed, "It didn't seem to work, we're still in the Tower and in Beast Boy's room."

"Mais ressemble à quelque chose ... Différents." Mas said as he looked around, he was right the room looked…destroyed.

"Que paso aqui?" Menos asked as he looked around the room.

"Don't know." Cyborg murmured as he looked around the destroyed room.

Bumble Bee walked to a wall and her fingers ran along the surface, claw marks were evident where she was inspecting. "Looks like some kind of…animal." she said, she turned her head to look at the team.

Cyborg looked around the room, torn pillows and sheets, broken boards from Beast Boy's dresser and chest, all his comics were in tatters, the walls had claw marks, there were some holes in the wall, and a couple in the ceiling. Cyborg felt someone tap his shoulder, he looked down and Menos was on Mas's shoulders. He the gave Cyborg something, Beast boy's belt. Cyborg took it and frowned turning it this way and that, he had to know what happened.

"I've never seen his room like this…well except the time he-" Cyborg stopped his eyes widened as her realized, "This must be his worst memory." he murmured.

"Wait what? Slow down Sparky what's going on?" Bee asked as she walked over to Cyborg.

"Sabe usted lo que pasó?" Mas asked.

"Yea, I know what happened." Cyborg sighed as his fists tightened around the belt. "Once we were fighting Adonis, in lab where there were testing this new chemical. Well during the fight Adonis had said something that made Beast Boy angry and well he kicked his butt."

"That's good." Bee commented and the twins nodded.

"The problem was during the fight the chemicals had splashed all over Beast Boy and Adonis." he continued with a sigh.

"What happened?" Bee asked.

"Well he kind of changed…personality wise. He started to eat meat and train more plus became a real jerk to everyone especially Raven. We didn't know what was going on so Robin told him if he didn't shape up we were gonna kick him out. That night he kind of…transformed into this huge animal that he calls 'The Beast'. He wrecked his room and then after we heard a scream…Raven's scream nobody was in the room. Two Titans missing, we ended up finding the both of them but we found Raven in Beast Boy's teeth, holding her by the hood of her cloak." he sighed

The twins and Bee gasped, "B-But he wouldn't do that, especially not to Raven." Bee reasoned and the twins nodded.

"Él se preocupa por Raven." Menos said.

"y el resto del equipo." Mas added.

"I know he cares about all of us but he wasn't trying to hurt Raven he was trying to protect her. We figured that out after Raven came too, she was unconscious after we found the both of them."

"Protect her? From who?"

"Adonis, the chemical splashed onto him and he turned into one of those beasts too. He was looking for Beast Boy but he found Raven. Everything worked out ok though I came up with an antidote and now he's fine." Cyborg finished.

"So he's revisiting the past?" Bee asked.

"Tal vez si, tal vez no." Mas answered.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"Bueno, tal vez tiene miedo de que va a convertirse en la bestia de Nuevo." Menos explained. (A/N: He said maybe Beast Boy's afraid to turn into the Beast again)

"That's a possibility maybe he's afraid of losing control of himself while he's in that form." Bee said with a small shrug.

Cyborg nodded, "That could be it too, but right now we have to find Beast Boy but at the same time keep a distance." Cyborg informed them.

"Why?" Bee asked.

A growl in the distance was then heard, they all tensed as their eyes scanned the room. Another growl was then heard it sounded far but close as well, it was so eerie.

"The Beast is one of Beast Boy's most powerful transformations, we have to be prepared for anything." Cyborg told them. "Come on!" he shouted and they ran our of the room. Mas and Menos stayed by them because they weren't sure where Cyborg was leading them.

"Maybe we can find some people from his dream?" Bee asked.

Cyborg thought about this then shook his head, "They would just be projections and not as strong as well us. Plus maybe those projections won't even come out while we're here." he told them.

They ended up in the medical wing, "Why here?" Bee asked.

Cyborg didn't answer as he walked over to the computer and began to type furiously. His eyes never wavered from the screen as his fingers jabbed the keys, typing in an almost blinding speed. Mas and Menos, and Bee all exchanged looks before they heard another growl. Bee took out her stingers and glanced around the room while Mas and Menos had their hands connected.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed as his eyes searched the screen, more furious typing then occurred before he stopped. With a, somewhat, relieved sigh he walked away from the computer and towards the cabinets.

Another growl was heard, "Cyborg we may have company." Bee informed him as her stingers started to crackle with electricity.

"I know, just give me a sec to find something." Cyborg called back to her as he rummaged through the cabinet.

A louder growl was heard, it was so close, "Get ready guys." Bee warned the twins who nodded.

Another growl, "Where's it coming from?" Bee asked.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard the ceiling opened up, a large hole was made, "Watch out!" Bee shouted as she flipped out of the way. Bee, Cyborg, Mas and Menos covered their faces as the debris swept through the room.

Through the debris and dust a pair of eyes looked like they were glowing, a loud howl pierced through the air. Two mighty arms swept the dust away and there stood the Beast, he was very tall, hairy, and looked even more frightening then before. His fangs looked bigger, he looked taller, his arms looked huge, his eyes were practically glowing yellow.

"Titans Go!" Bee shouted as she shot off a huge electricity blast towards the large creature.

The Beast dodged with amazing speed and charged at Bumble Bee, "Mas y Menos si podemos!" the twins shouted and ran fast.

They ran around the Beast drawing his attention, Bee took this opportunity to kick the huge creature. He merely stumbled back before reeling back his fist and slamming it into Bee. The impact was so hard Bee smashed through the wall and into the next room.

"Bee!" Cyborg shouted and shot a blast from his sonic cannon. A clean hit was made and the Beast growled in pain and annoyance as he turned to face Cyborg.

Cyborg's fist clenched around the vial in his hand, that was the formula to stabilize Beast Boy's DNA and hopefully bring Beast Boy back. "Come on B show me what you got." Cyborg challenged trying to bait him.

The Beast Boy howled and charged at Cyborg with a amazing speed, he threw a punch and Cyborg ducked before coming up with a sucker punch of his own. It smacked into the Beast's chest but seemed to do nothing as he jumped up and landed on top of Cyborg, smashing him into the ground.

A whistle caught the Beast's attention, "Oye! Feo!"

"Ven y captura nosotros!" Menos challenged and the twins ran out of the room. The Beast growled and ran after them, taking the challenge with much determination.

Cyborg groaned and slowly lifted himself up, he placed a hand on his forehead as he tried to heft himself up onto his feet. A groan in the next room got him up and he ran to the room, he almost forgot about Bee!

"Bee! Yo Bee are you alright?" Cyborg asked as he stepped into the room, it happened to be an extra guest room.

Bee was on the floor, her stingers beside her, she was supporting herself up by her arms. Cyborg helped her up. "Thanks Sparky." Bumble Bee said with a weak smile. She placed a hand on Cyborg's shoulder to keep her steady waiting for the dizziness to fade away. "I never knew Beast Boy was so tough."

"Yea he's full of surprises and it doesn't help that the Beast is his most powerful transformation. He looks different though." Cyborg told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he wasn't as big the last time we saw him, he looked angrier, and more…primal." he tried to explain, it was different that was for sure. He didn't know why though, _"Then again it is BB's worst fears, maybe his dreams over dramatizes things."_ Cyborg thought.

"So what can we do?" Bee asked.

"Maybe snapping him out of his transformation will wake him up." he replied and held up the vile that was still in his hand. "This is the formula we used to cure him and Adonis last time."

Bee nodded as she gazed at the blue liquid in the vile, "Are you sure it'll work?" she asked.

"It's worth a shot." he told her a crash then echoed through the tower.

"We gotta go!" Bee said and took off into the air, Cyborg ran after her.

The two ran (or flew) down the hallway as quick as they could, they hoped nothing happened to the twins.

"Aqui!"

CRASH!

"Aqui!"

CRASH

"Aqui!"

CRASH!

A roar was then heard as the Beast seemed to get more frustrated, "Yo! Double M! Don't get him to mad!" Cyborg warned the twins as he and Bee finally caught up with them.

The twins seemed preoccupied but they heard the cybernetic teen, they then began to run around the Beast quickly trying to suck him up in a small twister. The wind only seemed to infuriate the mighty creature instead of hurt him. Things were picked up by the wind and were hitting the Beast annoying him even more. With a loud roar the Beast swung his arms around and smacked the two boys into a wall.

The wind died down and the stuff being blown around dropped to the floor, Cyborg shot out a beam from his sonic cannon. It hit its mark and the Beast growled in pain then took a chunk of the wall that was already knocked down and threw it at Cyborg and Bee who dodged. Bee shot out some electricity but the Beast dodged it quickly.

Cyborg ducked behind a fallen wall and shot his cannon out at the huge creature. Bee kept zapping him sometimes actually landing a hit that would hurt the Beast.

In the middle of this onslaught Cyborg's hand brushed against something and the piece of machinery seemed to whirl to life. Cyborg glanced at the machine and found it no bigger then a hockey puck, the middle began to glow a light blue and a small light came out of it. A holographic image of Robin came up and he looked serious but frantic as the message spoke.

"To anyone who finds this! There is a Beast in the tower if you didn't run into him already. We need you to leave the tower immediately! The Beast won't follow you because the security system won't let him leave this island, this way he won't get loose in the city. The team is going to try and beat him…we're going to try and avenge Raven."

Cyborg's eyes widened, "Avenge…Raven?" Cyborg questioned shocked.

"Unfortunately he has already gotten one of our dear friend and teammate. Now we must stay strong and try to defeat him, we don't care what it takes but this just proves how riuthless this animal really is. It is imperative that you must not face him."

"Robin! Hurry he is getting closer!" Starfire's voice shouted but you couldn't see her, she sounded frantic.

"Please don't try and face the Beast, we're not even sure if we can take him down especially with Raven…...gone and Beast Boy being our enemy right now… Head our warning and don't let this animal out of the Tower."

A loud crash was then heard, "Robin! We need you here now!" Cyborg's voice shouted as several roars were heard.

Robin nodded and glanced back up, "Save yourself!" he shouted then looked away. With a battle cry Robin jumped into the fight, the small disc then went out.

Cyborg was speechless, _"Beast Boy would never…no this is just a dream I know he wouldn't_." he thought.

"Cyborg what are you doing we need your help here!" Bee shouted as she dodged a punch.

"Bee heads up!" Cyborg shouted throwing the vial at her.

Bee caught it mid-flip (she was dodging another punch), "Got it!" she shouted in triumph.

"Try and force him to drink it we'll try and distract him!" Cyborg shouted and shot his cannon towards the large beast. The Beast ducked and grabbed a large piece of rubble, he threw it at Cyborg who dodged.

Mas and Menos ran forward and tried to grab his attention again, they tried to land a punch or kick whenever they could but it didn't seem to do much if anything at all.

Bee shrunk down and the vial shrunk with her, she flew up into the air and tried to get as close to the Beast as possible without getting smacked. The creature had no idea as he was too preoccupied with Cyborg, Mas and Menos. Bee managed to sneak up behind him and then grew bigger before grabbing one of her stingers from her hip and electrocuting him. The Beast howled in pain and Bee wrapped her arm around the Beast's neck in a headlock.

"Bottoms up big guy." Bee said and forced the liquid down the creatures throat. The creature cringed, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clutched his huge head. Bee released her head lock and flew away a triumphant smirk on her face.

The Beast roared very loud before smashing his hand into Bee's side causing her to fly into a wall. "Bee!" Cyborg shouted and ran over to her aide.

As he helped her up the Beast roared again and went on a rampage destroying everything in sight, "What happened why didn't it work?" Bee asked weakly.

"I don't know." Cyborg told her and watched wide eyed as the Beast tried to smash Mas and Menos, but they were too fast for him.

"What do we do now?" Bee asked looking up at Cyborg, awaiting his orders. He was thinking, "I…I'm not sure we have to find someone to snap him out of this."

"Well what did Aqualad do to wake Sam up?" Bee questioned.

"He…talked to her." Cyborg replied.

"Maybe it was something he said that woke her up?" Bee suggested.

"What though?"

Bee thought for a moment before a look of realization passed through her face, "Didn't he reassure her? That none of her fears would ever come true, that we all care about her. That's what he needs, to listen. Cyborg you have to tell him that it won't happen, this will never happen again."

"How? In case you haven't noticed he's a huge monster now." Cyborg pointed out.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot." Bee retorted.

Another crash was heard as another wall caved in, "I guess your right." he said with a nod.

They then stood up and charged ahead to take care of the large monster destroying the Tower, Bee flew up ahead and charged her stingers. She then lashed out a huge electric attack that caused the Beast to howl on pain.

This caught the animal's attention and he turned to come face to face with Cyborg and his cannon, "Come on B I don't want to do this." Cyborg told him firmly. The Beast growled at him and looked ready to charge.

"Beast Boy come on. This isn't you, this isn't what's going to happen to you." Cyborg told him his cannon still up and ready to fire.

"I know this won't happen to you, not again, you have control over this beast inside of you. It's helped us before remember? It's helped us protect Raven on that day, the supposed end of the world."

The Beast seemed to soften (if only slightly) at the mention of Raven, _"That's it!"_

"Come on BB we know you would never hurt us let alone Raven, this is just a nightmare! Right now she's out there Beast Boy and she needs you! She's locked in her own nightmare and maybe you can bring her out! Beast Boy come on it's time to wake up!" he urged.

The Beast seemed to be struggling with something, he clutched his head and howled in agony. "Come on BB don't you want to see Raven again? We have to help her. It's time to wake up man." Cyborg said as he lowered his cannon and offered the Beast a smile

A small green ball of energy began to form on the Beast's forehead and it soon grew brighter. Then it flashed engulfing the four Titans in it's light.

TT

Beast Boy shot up from his bed a sharp gasp escaping his lips, he was panting and his hand was on his chest right over his heart, it was beating at an alarming rate. "Whoa what a nightmare." he sighed as he closed his eyes for a second.

"Man you have no idea." a voice called out.

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open and he saw Cyborg, Bee, Mas and Menos next to his bunk bed.

"Wha? What are you guys doing in here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Waking you up Beast Boy don't you remember what happened before you fell asleep?" Bee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh I remember playing a video game with Cyborg, then watching a movie, then we were attacked by Mother-Mae Eye…oh."

"Sí es por eso que fueron una pesadilla." Mas told him.

Beast Boy looked at Bee questioningly, she smiled and shook her head before saying, "He said that that's why you were having nightmares." she told him.

"Oh right my nightmare." Beast Boy whispered softly and shuddered lightly. He then looked up at Cyborg, "Is everyone awake?" he asked.

"Well obviously I'm awake and so is Sam, right now Sam is trying to wake up Robin. He, Starfire, and Raven are still trapped in their nightmares." Cyborg informed him.

Beast Boy was surprised for a second before a look of determination came onto his face, "We have to help." he said.

Cyborg nodded, "Sam should be done by now so Robin should be awake maybe we should regroup with them." Bee suggested.

Cyborg nodded, "Wait maybe we should wake up someone else on our own." Beast Boy suggested.

The four Titans exchanged knowing looks, "Sorry B but we need everyone if we're gonna tackle Raven's dream."

Beast Boy blushed lightly, "I never said Raven."

"You didn't need to." Bee replied.

Beast boy jumped down from his top bunk, "Ok then we should go meet up with everyone now then."

The four nodded and then they all ran out of the room, they were headed for Robin's room to regroup with the others. No wall they had to do was wake up Starfire and they'll tackle Raven's.

* * *

**And done! Finally I might add but I had fun writing it no doubt! I can't wait to write about Starfire's nightmare I already have an idea for her dream. Raven's nightmare is going to be interesting as well. So I hope you guys like it. Please review, the more reviews I get the happier I am and the faster I update ok? Bye until next time!**


	6. Starfire's dream: part 1

**Hi People I'm back! I'm really happy with this chapter! This is going to be about Starfire's nightmare. I hope you guys will like this chapter!**

**AOE: I'm glad you like the story so much! I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations.**

**Ravenwolf777: Yea well I don't know too much of Beast Boy's past so yea…I'm glad you liked the chapter it was kind of hard to write about. I don't know much about his incident plus I wanted to ad some BB/Rae in there so the Beast popped in my head.**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: Tee-hee I'm glad you like it. I just had to put the BB/Rae in there it's just in my nature XD**

**The Cretin: Me too! I love Rob/Star! And sorry about the fight scene I'm not the best with action scenes ^_^' I'm better with romance scenes…and as for your question about Mother-Mae Eye. I always thought her either from another dimension or something like that. I don't know she doesn't seem to much of a witch, an alien is cutting it close so one-dimensional being sounds more fitting.**

**RavenRulz: Thank you! Yea Starfire and Raven's dream are going to be fun! And sorry no spoilers for Raven's dream ;)**

**Nerd in a good way: Tee-hee thanks! Glad you like it!**

**AnimexLuver4ever: Oh I hope I lived up to your expectations with Starfire's dream! I wanted it to be good (she is my favorite character). Hope you like it!**

**PGSMaddict96: Well good then XP. Tee-hee anyway thanks for the review, I know I love BB/Rae 3 (but Rob/Star is still number one! Lolz!). You wouldn't know Starfire's dream :P jk! Again thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ttfan111robstar1: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter! And about Starfire's dream well your going to have to read to find out (but you're right about two to of the three things you guessed ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

The four Titans walked into the young Tamaranean's room, she was in the same state as before. Tears were running down her face, she shuddered now and again, she would switch from speaking in her native tongue to English. Robin ran to her side immediately, "Star? Starfire?" he asked tentatively his hand resting on her cheek.

As soon as his gloved hand rested on her cheek, she seemed to calm if only a little, "No please." she moaned as more tears streamed down her face. Robin's brows furrowed in worry as his thumb wiped away her tears.

"Robin?" said Boy Wonder turned to look at the three.

"Do you know what her nightmare could be?" Sam asked as she walked over to her friend's side, gazing at the Tamaranean worriedly.

Robin sighed, "No, I don't think so."

"We should be ready for anything then." Terra piped up as she, Speedy, and Aqualad joined the siblings.

"It'd be nice to know what we're up against." Aqualad then turned his attention to Robin, "You sure you don't know what she could be dreaming of? Her worst fear or a bad memory?" he asked.

"Memory?" Robin murmured as he gazed at Starfire's tormented face. His eyes scanned her face, it usually held a smile not a frown, her eyes were squeezed shut so he couldn't see her beautiful emerald green eyes. A memory then came to him, it seemed to hit him suddenly.

Flashback:

In the video store there stands a girl, the video store has been deserted by scared civilians especially after seeing the hostile girl and her powers. After escaping her holding cell and being released from her cuffs by a strange masked boy she had to eat.

She looked at the food, hunger evident in her eyes as she picked up a candy bar and a box of popcorn. She licked her lips and proceeded to stuff herself. Being held by her captors, they had barley fed her, they had barley kept her alive, now she was free. All that was on her mind was food and how to get back to her home.

She didn't hear the four people walking up behind her, "Uh…those taste better without the wrapper." a timid voice piped up. He was the smaller green teen with the goofy mask.

The girl took another bite of popcorn before discarding the box and whipping around her hands held two balls of glowing green energy her eyes glowing menacingly.

The four teen immediately drew back, sharp gasps were heard, one of them held up his hands, "It's alright we're friends remember?" he assured her. It was the same masked boy that released her from the cuffs and whom she kissed to learn English.

"Friends? Why?" she asked as she took a few steps closer, she still held her two balls of energy. The four stepped back as she stepped forwards and continued to talk, "For what purpose did you free me?" she questioned, suspicion clear in her voice.

The masked boy had a nervous grin on his face, "Just trying to be nice." he replied.

The girl's glowing green eyes narrowed, "Nice? We do not have this word on my planet, closest is rutha; weak." she informed them.

"Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner." the large teen in the gray hoodie warned her.

The girl's glowing eyes returned to their normal jade orbs and her hands lost their glow as her angry demeanor turned sad. "Not prisoner, I am prize." she informed them.

The teens were surprised and listened as she spoke, "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant." she explained.

"And the Citadel are?" the girl near the back of the group asked, she wore a blue cloak and wore a hood that concealed half her face.

The girl looked up at them opening her eyes, "Not nice." she replied.

"Then your not going with them." the masked boy said as he came up and smiled at her, "Not if I have anything to say about it." he informed her.

A small smile played on the alien girl's lips as she could see and hear the determination that practically radiated from the boy.

"Uh don't you mean we?" the green teen asked as he walked up. An explosion from outside then blew them further into the store.

Their stood many aliens, they looked almost lizard like and those happened to be the Gordanians the alien girl was talking about. The five exchanged looks before smirking as the lead warrior shouted, "Seize her!"

Many soldiers flew ahead, the five sprung into action with the dark girl and alien girl taking off into the air while the three boys charged forward. The green teen transformed into a green rhino, the masked boy had a long metal pole type weapon, and the large teen jumped into the fight.

He punched out one soldier, the green rhino threw a couple solders away, the alien girl easily took out some soldiers with her strength, the masked boy did as well proving almost a master in martial arts, the dark girl used her telekinesis to take down some.

One soldier snuck up behind the alien girl as she punched out another soldier, he was holding a big staff like weapon as were the others. He drew back his staff and smacked her hard, so hard in fact that she flew out of the store. The girl scowled threw two orbs of energy at three Gordanians who were flying towards her and dodged the two blasts.

She flew in the air and the Gordanians charged at her, one threw a punch but she dodged and landed a hard punch in his chest causing him to fly back down to the ground. Another came behind her and kicked her down, she fell down into the street so hard that a crater was made on her impact.

The Gordanian landed by her, he was hovering over her, his point of his staff was crackling with electricity and he pointed it at the alien girl who scowled at him. The masked boy was fighting a soldier and turned to see the alien girl in trouble He threw his bo-staff up and managed to flip the guy over his shoulder and throw him at the Gordanian that loomed over the girl.

They crashed into each other and flew to the other side of the street, the girl looked up to see the masked boy who nodded at her. She smiled and nodded at him, they then heard more battle cries and saw four more soldiers heading for the masked boy.

She and the masked boy worked together to take down these soldiers with ease. The other three helped one another out with the rest of the Gordanians and soon they were running away from the team.

The five watched the soldiers retreat and then the alien girl turned to them, "I believe your expression is thanks." the girl said a smile playing on her lips.

End Flashback:

Robin remembered that day, the Gordanians they had captured Starfire for some reason. Claiming her as a prize, anger boiled within him at that though, _"She's not some prize to win_." he thought as he gazed at the alien.

Then it hit him, "The Gordanians." he murmured.

"The who?" Speedy asked.

"I think I have an idea of what she's dreaming of." he told them, he then looked up at Sam, "Take us in there." he ordered.

Sam didn't question it and nodded, she then went to the head of the bed, hovering right over Starfire. "Speedy come a little closer or you won't come in with us." she advised and Speedy obliged.

She then placed her hand forward, the tip of her middle finger touching Starfire's forehead. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the connection she had with Starfire. She bit her lip as she could feel Starfire resisting her, _"Please Star it's me." _Sam tried to reason with her. It did no good as her mind kept resisting, Starfire has been working on blocking telepathy.

Sam sighed and opened her eyes, "She's resisting." she informed the group, "I don't know why but she won't let me in."

"Does someone else have a connection with her that they could try?" Speedy asked.

Sam thought about this, "Well our connection isn't the strongest, the strongest one she has is with-" Sam looked over at her brother, "Robin."

Robin looked a bit surprised and looked down at the Tamaranean, "So then what should Robin try to enter her dream?" Terra asked.

Sam shook her head, "That won't be necessary."

"Then what can he do?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm gonna link them up, Robin when I link you up I need you to calm her down. Try to get her not to resist me that way we can enter the dream."

"Yea I can do that."

"Alright, hold her hand or the link won't work…what? You need to connect to her somehow." she replied after Robin gave her a confused look.

Robin then nodded and took Starfire's hand, he squeezed her hand as if reassuring her even though she was asleep.

Sam then closed her eyes and placed her hand forward again, her tip of her middle finger connecting with the Tamaranean's forehead. She then went looking for their link, it wasn't long until she found that spark. As she tried to connect with the link she found it harder as Starfire began to resist.

"_Robin try to talk to her, she's trying to kick me out of her mind." _Sam told him through her telepathy.

Robin closed his eyes an concentrated the link he had with Starfire, _"Star? It's me Robin, don't worry that's just Sam trying to help you. Come on Star you can open up trust me alright? We're gonna help you."_

"_Good job Robin it's working." _Sam informed him as she felt the resistance die down tremendously. Then a small yellow ball of energy formed where Sam's fingertip and Starfire's forehead were connected.

Soon the ball of energy grew brighter until it flashed brightly, engulfing the five Titans in its light. All that was left was the distraught Tamaranean princess.

TT

Sam opened her eyes and looked around, she found herself in a large room it seemed. The walls were a dark red and there were lines running through the walls that were flashing different colors. In the center of the room was a large machine but she didn't know what it was exactly.

She turned to see the others getting up, "This is starting to get old." Terra state as she rubbed her head. Speedy helped her up and nodded, "Your right about that."

Sam smiled at them and rolled her eyes, "Where are we?" Aqualad asked as he looked around.

"A space ship." a voice called out, the Titans turned to find the Boy Wonder, he seemed determined.

"Space ship?" Speedy repeated and Robin nodded.

"A Tamaranean ship?" Sam guessed but Robin shook his head.

"A Gordanian one."

"A who?" Terra asked, Speedy, Sam, and Aqualad looked confused too.

"The Gordanians their another race of intergalactic slavers that seem to be close to the Citadel-"

"And the Citadel are?" Aqualad asked.

"They're like a fascist empire that have conquered most if not all of the worlds in the Vega system."

"So basically they're the bad dudes." Speedy summarized an Robin nodded.

"We met them before because well they had captured Starfire and were going to give her the Citadel so she could be there servant." Robin informed them, anger rising within him to think of the sweet girl as a servant to someone so vile.

"Is that how you met her then? You saved her?" Terra asked.

"Not exactly you see-" a creak was then hear followed by some murmurs of conversation.

"Someone's coming! Quick hide." Sam whispered, the Titans all ran down the room and turned to find a hallway. They hid in the shadows of two corners, Terra and Speedy in one, Aqualad, Sam, and Robin in the other.

They could hear the voices grow as the two soldiers came closer to their hiding places, "Yes the alien girl is very persistent."

"Hmmm, well I will be on guard tonight how strong is she?"

"Very, it took almost fifteen guards just to place the first set of shackles on her, we thank Zorg that we got the second pair on." the other continued with a shake of his head and a tired sigh.

"Seems interesting but of course we will have to weaken her."

The first soldier's lips curled into a cruel and sick smirk, "And that's where the fun begins."

"Have they already tried?" asked the same smirk appearing on the second guard's cold blue lips, his red eyes seemed to gleam with malice.

"Of course we have hehehe each soldier on duty had a chance to show her who's boss."

Robin growled at this, he seemed ready to pounce but Aqualad and Sam kept him restrained. _"Calm down Robin we don't need the Gordanians to know we're here." _Sam told him via her telepathy.

Robin glared at the soldiers who rounded the corner and as they continued down the hall, "She proves tough though, she is a warrior but still we will break her…it's only a matter of time." the first guard snickered.

The two almost had to physically restrain Robin at this declaration, "Robin calm down this won't help Starfire at all." Aqualad hissed.

Robin huffed and calmed down, Sam sighed, "We have to find Starfire and get her out of this." she whispered and Aqualad nodded.

"Did they say where she was?" he asked. They still had to be quiet for soldiers, these aliens were taking their sweet time.

"No I don't think so." she whispered back as she glanced at the Gordanians.

Robin sighed impatiently, "It's getting harder to hear them." he growled.

"Well what are we supposed to do follow them?" Sam asked, she was joking obviously but Robin took that as an actual idea. With a small smirk he jumped up onto the beams that were up by the roof of the ship.

The two gaped at him, "I was kidding." she sighed and shook her head.

Aqualad sighed, "Well he really wants to help Starfire."

"He tries to jump them I'm going to stop him." she whispered.

Aqualad chuckled and looked over at Speedy and Terra who were looking at them questioningly, Sam followed his gaze. _"Boy blunder got impatient he went to gather more information."_

"_What? Ughhhh! He's too impatient." _Speedy complained.

"_Kind of Sam's fault he gave her the idea." _Aqualad jumped in_._

"_Why would you do that?" _Terra questioned with a sigh.

"_I was joking and thanks for the support by the way Aqualad."_ Sam said and shot him a glare, he only smiled.

"_Should we go after him?"_

"_I don't think so Terra, if we do we might get caught and then we'll have to worry about a whole fleet of Gordanians hunting us down." _Sam replied.

The four watched as Robin leapt from one beam to the other, trying to gather more information. "Will we have our chance tonight?"

"Of course we will, but first Lord Trogar would like to speak with her before the fun can begin."

"Right, in her holding chamber or in the other room?"

"The other one it's much easier that way."

"I have heard some of our soldiers and some say she is beautiful? Is she?"

"Of course she is, like a princess should be."

The two soldiers snickered, "Then this should be interesting." the second guard chuckled.

Robin growled at this, "She should be at the end of the next corridor." the first continued and the second nodded.

"I am grateful Lord Trogar trusts us enough to bring our most prized prisoner to the lab."

"But of course! We are one of his finest men." the first boasted.

Robin rolled his eyes, he then flipped backwards and made his way back to the four who seemed to still be in hiding.

"_He's coming back!" _Terra cried.

"_If he jumps down from the ceiling I'm gonna kill him." _Sam threatened her eyes never leaving her brother.

"_Relax I'm sure he'll realize who is coming." _Aqualad reassured her_._

Sam looked up at Aqualad and smiled before turning back to Robin, he jumped from beam to beam his eyes on the darkened corners of the long hallway. He then jumped down from the beam onto the floor landing on his feet in a crouched position. He stood up and raised an eyebrow, "Guys there gone you can come out now."

"Did you hear something?"

"Yes it came from down here!"

Robin's eyes widened, "You idiot!" Sam hissed.

Then four Gordanians came from the large room the Titans had found themselves in when they first entered the dream. "You there! Stop!" one shouted holding up his weapon as were the others.

Robin gave the guys a sheepish smile, "Right."

Then the weapons the soldiers were holding levitated up in the air and were thrown to the side, a flurry of arrows knocked two down, then a stream of water knocked the other two down. The four came out of hiding and sighed, "Robin you have to take it easy, we know you want to help Starfire but you'll get us in a serious bind." Aqualad told him and the others nodded.

Robin sighed, "Right but I think I know where they're keeping Starfire."

"Before we do that maybe we should hide these guys before anyone sees them." Speedy suggested as he jabbed his thumb behind him to the four unconscious soldiers. Robin nodded, "Alright then you and Terra try to hide them, we should split up for now. I think Terra and Speedy should be on lookout, Sam, Aqualad, and I will try to help Starfire. We'll tell you our location and you tell us if it's clear of Gordanians and which places we should stay clear from."

The four nodded understanding their assignments, "Ok then." he turned to Aqualad and Sam, "Let's go."

With that the three ran (or flew) down the hall, Speedy turned to Terra, "Give me a hand?"

Terra smiled and rolled her eyes, "And you say you're a tough guy you wimp."

TT

The three ran down the next corridor, "Do you know where your going?" Aqualad asked, he and Sam were following Robin.

"Nope."

"Reassuring." Sam sighed.

"I heard the two saying she was down this corridor."

"Robin in case you haven't noticed there are a lot of prisoners here and many halls, we need to know exactly where to look for Starfire." Sam told him.

"They said something about taking her to a lab." he also said. He then stopped running, the two stopped in front of him. Sam touched down onto the floor, 'What?"

"A lab? Why would they take her there?" he murmured, his eyes then widened in realization.

"Robin?"

"We need to get to that lab before they do." he growled.

The two exchanged worried looks before Sam spoke up, "Robin you know you can't change anything from the past. What's happening now has happened a long time ago, we can alter the dream but not the past."

Robin scowled, "I know but I don't want her to get hurt."

"You really care about her." Aqualad said, it was statement.

Robin didn't meet his gaze and a soft pink dusted his cheeks, "No…well in a friendly way. I don't want my best friend to get-"

"Oh save it Robin, we need to get to that lab." Sam sighed and Aqualad shook his head, Robin just won't admit his feelings.

Robin glared at the two before saying, "Ok then we have to go, we can't waste time remember."

"That's right we still have to get Raven out from her dream." Sam murmured.

Aqualad then looked at the two, "You don't think Beast Boy would try to go in there before we save Starfire do you?" he asked.

The siblings exchanged looks, "I hope not." they said in unison.

"Let's go." Robin said finally and they continued on.

TT

Speedy sighed in relief, "Alright they're put away, so should we try and find Starfire too?"

"I think we should we can't waste time, the faster we find Star the faster we can save Raven." Terra said with a nod and they continued down a different hallway. After confirming their assignments thee two had found what seemed to be an old room, it didn't look to be used so they shoved the unconscious soldiers into that room.

Speedy nodded then tensed up, Terra looked at him questioningly until her ears perked up. "Someone's coming." Speedy whispered.

Speedy took out an arrow and aimed for the ceiling, "What are you doi-" Terra was cut off as Speedy released the arrow. He then quickly wrapped his arm around Terra's waist (her blushing all the while) pressing her against him as the arrow let out a kind of rope. They were quickly taken to the top of the beam, two soldiers were walking by, on patrol most likely.

"O-oh." Terra whispered.

"We need to find some control room or something, we need a map of this ship maybe that will tell us where Starfire is." Speedy whispered still holding on to Terra.

"Right…you…you can let me down now." she told him, the guards were long gone. Speedy smiled sheepishly and gently let both of them down onto the floor.

When they touched the ground Terra looked around, "I think you're on to something, we should get a kind of schematic of the ship."

"From where?"

"You said it yourself a control room." with a nod the two then went off in search of such room in the ship.

TT

"Which way?"

Robin looked at each scanning the contents that he could see in each hallway, "Eenie, meenie, miney-"

"This is no time for joking." Robin sighed, obviously irritated.

Sam rolled her eyes, "There are two hallways why don't we split up again? We have our communicators right so we should be fine." Aqualad suggested.

Robin nodded, "Alright then you and Sam will take the left path I'll take the right, contact me if you know where she is and I'll do the same."

"Robin…maybe you shouldn't go alone on this." Sam piped up.

"What?"

"Robin your thinking irrationally about this whole thing you shouldn't pick a fight you might not win. If the Gordanians surround you they might outnumber you, when you loose in a dream you are immediately sent out with no other way to get back in."

"So we only have one chance?"

"Because of Mother-Mae Eye's magic? Yea only one."

"So maybe one of us should-"

"No I'll be fine alright, trust me." with that Robin jogged over to the right path and down the hall.

With one last worried glance the two took off into the other hallway, "How can we find Starfire? This ship is huge!" Sam asked as she flew next to Aqualad.

"I don't know but we have to try." he replied.

As they ran (or flew) down the hallway they could hear voices and they began to slow down. "What's that?" she questioned as they stopped a few feet from another room or hallway.

"Probably some Gordanians." Aqualad whispered as he tried to get closer but Sam pulled him back, "We can't risk getting caught." she whispered.

"Well we have to try and get information, maybe if we're up on those beams." he suggested and Sam nodded.

She then held out her hand and Aqualad took it, a soft purple glow outlined his body and Sam levitated him and herself to the beams. He smiled, "Thanks."

A soft blush dusted Sam's cheeks, "Your welcome." she replied.

They then quickly went towards the edge of their corridor, the voices getting larger as they go, "…Perhaps if we tweak the machine?"

"Do so and let's make the high voltage…the weakest point." another voice said, they could hear the smirk.

"Yea Lord Trogar as you wish." the first said

"Now have the machine properly fixed by the time I come back with the Troq."

"Yes sire."

The two then saw a large Gordanian with a big samurai like hat (it's true it looks like that!), came out of the room. He was accompanied by two other soldiers, one on either side of him.

"Sir should we go in with you when you go to see the alien?"

"No stand guard outside, we don't need any rebels trying to break into the ship or trying to break out of their cells." Lord Trogar responded.

"Yes sir." the other guard said with a bow of his head.

The two above exchanged looks, _"We should follow them." _Sam told him, she was using her telepathy as a precaution so the Gordanians won't hear them.

"_Right maybe we should contact Robin?"_

"_Wait we should follow them and then we should contact Robin, it's easier that way."_

"_Alright then let's go."_

TT

Robin ran down the hallway, he soon came into this other hallway (A/N: It's like a maze I swear!) though the walls were all cells. He saw many different aliens lined up along the walls, some looking sad, others looking angry. His eyes scanned the clear doors in search for the alien princess, he walked along, he was alert in case of any soldiers finding him.

He was starting to get frustrated, each cell a new disappointment as none contained the young Tamaranean. He started to run in his impatience his eyes keeping up with the blur until he finally reached a dead end. With a sigh of aggravation he decided to take a glance into the last cell then maybe look on the other side of the ship (if he could get there).

He walked up to the cell and peered into the small window of the large metal door, in there he saw an alien different from the others. Her appearance more human like, her ruby red hair was limp, she wore a black mid riff top but a gray type of clothing covered her stomach, legs, and arms, she also wore a black mini skirt with matching black boots, she had on a neck plate, she had a weird type of head piece on as it framed the sides of her face, and some weird shackles completely covering her hands. Her acid green eyes looked angry, sad, and almost…lifeless. She was panting heavily for some reason, she looked tired and weary, if the bruises on her face were any indication of her fatigue.

Robin's eyes widened as he realized it was Starfire, he had to get in there but how? An idea clicked in his mind and he quickly took out a tool, a lock picking the tool. As he picked the lock of the door he couldn't help but think _"It's the same lock pick I used to free Starfire from her shackles."_

His lips curled up in a smirk as the lock clicked indicating that the door was now unlocked. Slowly he opened the door, he saw as her head snapped up from their downward position and her eyes began to glow a neon green.

"Zengtha! Kek zengtha! Gokta kek ru maka!" she shouted as she stood up. (A/N: I have no idea about Tamaranean language even though I have been keeping track of the bits of language Starfire has given us in the show. But hey I tried right?)

Robin closed the door and held up his hands but a small smile was on his face, "Relax Star it's me Robin."

Her eyes narrowed and she took a step forward her shackles pointed at him as if ready to fire off her star bolts, "Jakta! Hutruf! Merd'th zu regma beggata!" she shouted.

Robin was a bit taken back by the hostility, "Star don't you remember me?" he asked as he stepped forward.

"Maytha, heska vo." she hissed viciously as she took a step forward and was ready to pounce, her lips were cured up in a scowl.

"Starfire please I-" he walked forward and Starfire reacted quickly and quite viciously, she swung her shackles forward, aiming for Robin's head. He quickly ducked and flipped backwards out of her range. "Starfire! What are you doing?" he questioned.

Starfire just growled as she would do when battling a villain with the team, she looked ready to attack.

"That stupid Troq is trying to break out again." Robin heard a voice coming from outside, but the voice seemed a bit distorted as it echoed through the hallway.

He then heard an evil chuckle, "By the time we're threw with her tonight she won't have any energy to even think about escaping."

Robin's eyes widened as he realized these guards were probably here to get Starfire and right now she wasn't cooperating with him at all. Now what could he do? His teammates were probably on the other side of the ship, Starfire doesn't remember him and looks ready to kill him, and on top of that he Gordanians was coming his way.

"_Great job Robin now what am I gonna do?" _he questioned himself as he took a step back when Starfire took a step forward.

He was caught and he had to think fast or their cover will be blown…

* * *

**And scene! Yea I'm being evil and leaving a little cliffhanger. Trust me if I didn't cut it off here it probably would have been like 15 more pages to type and I've kept you waiting enough. This is definitely my longest chapter. Cool! I had fun writing this (maybe because Starfire is my favorite!) and I can't wait to get started on the next chapter.**

**So now what's Robin gonna do? Starfire doesn't rememeber him, Gordanians are closing in on him, and his teammates are on the other side of the ship! Greta going Boy blunder. Yea he seems a bit OOC but hey it's a Rob/Star fic and I'm a die hard Rob/Star fan. We have to have him overreact and act all protective of Starfire right? I thought so! So now I hope you like the chapter and please review!**


	7. Starfire's dream: part 2

**I'm ashamed…I feel like it's been forever since I last updated! And I left you guys with a cliffhanger to boot, damn I didn't mean to be so evil…or maybe I did :3. Just kidding! Hahaha! So I hope you enjoy this chapter I enjoyed writing it ;) you'll see why soon…**

**Angel-of-Energy: I'm glad you liked it and yea the Gordanians were the easiest to write about. At first I though it should be something about Blackfire but then I thought against it. Hope you like this part too!**

**PGSMaddict96: So I try to update fast…emphasis on try too. Shut up! Speedy likes Terra I don't know what you're talking about…**

**Ravenwolf777: Sorry I usually hate cliffhangers too but I just had too with this one, couldn't resist.**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: I'm glad you love it so much and I'll try to update more frequently alright? Hope you like this chapter!**

**The Cretin: I'm glad I didn't disappoint and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations as well.**

**AnimexLuver4Ever: I know again sorry for the cliffhanger but again I couldn't resist! Sorry :P**

**Ttfan111robstar1: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter I honestly think that was my favorite. Oh and thanks for the compliment I do know a lot about the show but sometimes my friends are weirded out by how much I know :3**

**Angelvoid: Thanks for the review! I know Robin's dream made me want to cry too and I wrote it! But I'm glad you liked my story a lot! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Robin took a step back as Starfire took a step forward the scowl never leaving her face and her eyes seemed to glow brighter, "Zexta rumaka! Jatka vo!" she hissed her eyes narrowing.

"Star come on it's me Robin." he tried to reason with the infuriated alien girl. She didn't seem to hear him (or understand him).

"Veska helfte merthirp zexta Gremplork!" Starfire hissed with a slight smirk as Robin was a shocked by the insult.

"_Hey! What's with the insult! Wait she obviously doesn't remember me. But how? Can Mother Mae Eye's spell effect her memory too?" _he wondered.

Suddenly his communicator rang, Robin quickly reached into his belt and took it out. Of course Starfire thought this a weapon and flung her hand-cuffed hands forward to try and smack Robin. The Boy Wonder jumped up and his feet landed on the cuffs, with this added boost he jumped higher (careful don't hit the ceiling!) and flipped over the Tamaranean.

He flipped it open, his gaze on the screen but flicking up to look at Starfire every once in a while, who was recovering from this evasion. "What?" he shouted irritated.

"Well then I guess you don't want to know where Starfire is." Sam said with a huff of annoyance but she was whispering seeing as she was on the beams of the ceiling of the ship. She and Aqualad were still following the three Gordanians to a part of a ship where many prisoners seemed to be locked up.

"I uh already have an idea." he replied.

He had to duck as Starfire swung her hand-cuffs at him again, Starfire reacted quickly and her right leg jutted out and swept Robin's legs from under him. Robin fell down but quickly got back up with his one arm, flipping over the angry alien again.

"Huh? Robin are you ok?" Sam questioned suddenly concerned if her brother was cornered by some Gordanians.

"Yea um…whoa." Robin ducked another swing and tried to avoid Starfire as best as he could while talking to Sam at the same time.

"Where are you Robin? Are you cornered?"

Robin could hear the voices growing louder from down the hall and dodged another kick by young Tamaranean. "Uh yea you could say that."

"Where are you?"

"In Starfire's cell."

"Wait what?"

"In her cell! Whoa!"

"Well can't Starfire help you then if your under attack?" she asked, Aqualad looked over at her questioningly and she shrugged not quite understanding Robin's situation either. Aqualad then returned to his task of jumping from beam to beam and trying to listen to the Gordanians, Sam flew after him but her blue eyes locked on the screen in front of her.

"Not if she's the one attacking me!" he retorted and dodged another punch. Both stopped dead in their tracks and gave the communicator an incredulous look, "Come again?"

He could hear the Gordanians' voices grow, they couldn't be more then a few yards away maybe even closer. "Uh I could use a hand!"

"Give us a sec." Sam told him and closed her communicator before Robin could respond. As the two grew closer to then end of the hallways, they could hear yells and war cries from Starfire. They heard banging, the hard metal of the hand-cuffs beating against solid titanium rang throughout the corridor.

"He's actually in there?" Aqualad asked as he winced when a particularly loud clash rang through.

"Yea but we can't exactly fight off the three down there especially with what seems to be the commander of the ship here! He may be a bit too tough right now, but we have to get Robin out of there before they find him."

"Or Starfire lands a hit." Aqualad added as another loud bang resonated from the cell.

Sam winced at that loud sound, "I didn't know Mother Mae Eye's spell can also erase memories." she told him looking surprised.

"I never even thought Starfire could even try to hurt Robin, with or without her memory." Aqualad admitted.

"Uh…" a look of realization crossed Sam's face before a small smile spread on her lips, "I have an idea but we need to get closer." she told him.

Aqualad frowned slightly, "They're too close, we can't get close enough."

Sam bit her lip, "We have to try."

"No wait you go on I have an idea." with that Aqualad jumped backwards, Sam raised an eyebrow, "Wait what are you doing?"

"Go on." he told her and flashed her a reassuring smile, Sam blinked before nodding and reluctantly flew ahead.

She kept her eyes on the Gordanians walking to the large cell at the end of the hall, scowling at the nasty or dirty comments about her friend.

Then a loud bang was heard, but this time it wasn't from the cell it was from down the hall near another cell. Again another bang was heard but louder, Sam was now on a beam that was almost directly in front of Starfire's containment. She was surprised by the loud noises she was almost tempted to tell Aqualad (telepathically) to stop for fear of him being caught but she didn't.

"What was that?" one guard questioned as the three stopped and turned to look for the source of the noise.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to focus on her and Robin's link, she easily found it within the thick steel walls of the cell. She could see him dodging every attack Starfire tried to land. He was hesitating and she could tell, he didn't want to hurt her, but it's almost impulsive to strike back. He was trying to restrain his natural impulse, the times where he had an easy opening to strike he would always hesitate. This would cause him to falter in his evasion in which Starfire could land an easier hit.

Sam took a deep breath before opening her eyes, instead of her normal crystal blue eyes they were glowing a faint silver. _"Stand still Robin or I won't be able to get you out of there."_ Sam told him as she narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"_Easy for you to say! I can't exactly stand still and have Starfire beat the hell out of me!" _Robin retorted as he ducked under a punch.

Sam sighed, "You go check those sounds could be from another prisoners we must get the Troq." Lord Trogar commanded looking to the soldier on his right who nodded.

"Yes Lord Trogar." he said and ran down the hall as another loud bang came from down the hall.

Sam bit her lip time was running out, she took another deep breath and soon a small flash of silver engulfed her then when the flash disappeared so did she.

The one guard by Lord Trogar walked up to the cell door and reached for the handle but a flash of light caught his eye. He turned his head slightly so the ceiling was in the corner of his eye. He was curious he could have sworn he saw something flash up there.

"What are you waiting for!"

The guard snapped out of his reverie, "I am sorry sir." he apologized and quickly unlocked the cell door. He peeked into the small narrow window into the cell, making sure Starfire wasn't ready to attack when he opened the door.

This is when he saw a bright flash inside the cell again, his red eyes widened and he threw open the door. Starfire's murderous glare turned to her captors.

She growled at them but before she could attack the guard struck her with his staff, she stumbled back. Then the guard smirked, the tip of his staff then crackled with electricity and he jabbed the staff to her stomach. Starfire writhed in pain and tried to bite back her scream as her eyes were squeezed shut.

Lord Trogar chuckled in amusement as he saw Starfire tried to stay strong, "Alright that is all, you'll have your fun after I have my fun." he said with an evil leer.

The guard stopped shocking Starfire, speaking of which she fell to her knees as extra electricity crackled along her body. She was panting and she cringed lightly as the sparks began to stop, "Mekta hetsha uvete vo." she hissed as she glared at the two.

Lord Trogar chuckled with amusement, "Save your breath Troq your warnings mean nothing." he told her and Starfire growled.

The guard then smacked her again and she stumbled to the side, the guard walked behind her and yanked her up from the floor. Starfire struggled against him, but he had a firm grip of her shoulders, "Take her to the lab." Lord Trogar commanded.

The guard shoved her forward and Starfire scowled but, reluctantly, walked ahead with her glare locked on the floor. The guard sent to check out the noise from the other end of the hall came back and met them. "There were no problems Lord Trogar perhaps a prisoner that was merely trying to entertain himself." he reported.

The commander nodded, "Very good then but keep an eye out we do not need any trouble." he ordered and the guard nodded. "Now help him take the prisoner to the lab!" he commanded.

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile:

"Don't do that again." Sam sighed talking to both boys. She had quickly teleported into Starfire's cell and gotten Robin out before Lord Trogar spotted her. She then managed to teleport them to Aqualad and get him away before the guard caught him.

"No promises." Robin told her and looked down at the three Gordanians, they were back on the beams.

Then Aqualad's communicator vibrated, he opened it up and Sam stood next to him to see what was going on. Robin kept his gaze on the Gordanians and began to follow them, the two would catch up with him soon.

"What's up?" Aqualad asked.

"Well we found a kind of map and we know where they keep the prisoners so you can find Starfire." Speedy informed them.

"A little late there Speedy." Sam replied.

"Yea right now they're taking Starfire to a lab." Aqualad added.

"A lab? Ok then give us a sec." Speedy told them.

During this pause the two tried to catch up with Robin until Terra's face popped up onto the screen. "Hey guys I think we know where the lab is, we know where you are on the ship. You have to go down the corridor your on, make a right go down that way then make another right ok?"

"Alright you guys better meet us there we may need some help." Aqualad told them, Terra nodded.

"Ok we're on our way." with that the communicator went black.

"Ok Robin we know where the lab is." Sam called out to him as she flew the distance to get to him. Aqualad was right behind her jumping from beam to beam, Robin stopped and nodded.

"Which way?"

"Over there."

TT

Starfire was seething, she was enraged but she wouldn't admit that she was frightened also. Her pride though refused to show any kind of fear, she was from a warrior race and she had to be strong no matter what. She would withstand any kind of pain or torture she had to if she wanted to survive.

Damn her sister for selling her off into slavery, damn her parents for not stopping Blackfire. She was angry and hurt but she would try and forgive her sister and her family no matter what. Right now she had to focus on escaping from these wretched creatures, then she'll figure out to get home.

Right now she felt weak, they had beaten her rather harshly the other night to make sure she knew her place. They also had to weaken her because she was so strong, only Lord Trogar could defeat her, the soldiers didn't really stand a chance not even with several soldiers. That is they use almost half the personal on the ship and even that was close, she proved to stubborn.

She begrudgingly trudged along, the two soldiers had a tight grip on her shoulders just in case she acted up. Starfire kept a watchful eye of her surroundings just in case she had the chance to escape. She was then pushed into a room, she looked up and was surprised to see a large.

It was considerable size, it had dark red walls with black lines outlining it, she saw many computers lining the walls of the lab. Many tables littered the lab as well and they were filled with test tubes, beakers filled with chemicals, and papers strewn everywhere. What caught her attention was the large table in the center of the room. It was positioned weird in a kind of upward position with shackles near the corners of the tables. There were a probably two to four Gordanian scientists in the lab.

"Strap her onto the table now!" Lord Trogar commanded. The guard quickly kicked Starfire forward, she stumbled upward.

Then the soldier held out his staff, the tip crackling with electricity. Starfire growled but stepped back as her eyes took on their familiar neon green glow. "Yemte huvata jigaro tupakta remartek!" Starfire shouted as she struggled with the cuffs on her hands. Two scientists grabbed her shoulder from behind the table and slammed her into it.

Starfire squirmed and cursed in her native tongue, throwing insults to them all but most of her harsh words were directed to Lord Trogar.

He seemed to watch amusement as the shackles at the bottom of the table strapped around her ankles securely. The first soldier pinned her arms upwards before quickly taking off her handcuffs. Immediately they lit up, ready to fire her star bolts, but then the other guard shocked her with his staff.

Starfire grit her teeth as she could feel the electricity course through her veins, the guard then shackled her onto the table securely. The electric shock then died down immediately and Starfire's head drooped before she picked it up again. She scowled and tried to get out of her restraints with her amazing strength.

"Don't bother Troq these are especially made for…your kind." Lord Trogar sneered when he said 'your kind' obviously he disliked Tamaraneans very much.

"Clorbag varplernelp." she hissed at the Gordanian who merely chuckled, "You are strong I admit that but we will break you." he said his eyes gleaming with malice.

Soon a couple of small machines opened up from the floor, two long tube like structures were on either side of Starfire, each with a long sharp needle at the end of them. Other machines were immediately attached to her arms, legs, and face, this monitored her heart rate, blood rate, brain waves, etc. There were also two tables that held weird looking machinery almost like…weapons.

Starfire's anger doubled but so did her fear as she saw the long probing needles and Gordanian weaponry. They were going to perform tests on her and torture her to the fullest extent, this frightened her greatly but she would never give in…not even to her dying breath.

Lord Trogar smirked as he saw her eye the machines around her wearily, this was going to be fun. Torturing prisoners this was part of his job as commanding the ship and he enjoyed it greatly. The once in a life time chance to not only deliver Tamaranean royalty but to torture them, well he wasn't going to lighten up…at all.

He walked toward the contained alien with his arms behind his back as he loomed over the trapped girl. She growled up at him not showing any fear, she honestly didn't fear him at all it was the weapons around her that she was slightly scared of. "Jureme, fakta huyem jakta corepe heskam rekete." she hissed.

Lord Trogar could have laughed at her challenge, "Stupid Troq why would I waste my time and energy on you. I can easily kill you if we battle but what fun would that be?" he questioned with a taunting leer.

Starfire scowled as her eyes began to glow brighter, the cuffs that kept her on the table covered her hands so she couldn't use her star bolts.

Lord Trogar looked so smug, "Start the testing process." he commanded his eyes never leaving Starfire's body.

A scientist nodded his head and turned to a computer that was against the wall, he typed in a couple of codes and commands. Wired symbols and numbers were then typed out onto the computer.

Soon the needles began to move closer to Starfire, another needle was propped up from behind her and loomed over her. Not only that but one was in front of her table and began to position itself directly over her chest…near her heart.

That was all a certain Boy Wonder could take as he jumped down from the beams with his bo staff in hand. He then quickly whipped his bo staff around and easily took down the four needles looming over the Tamaranean beauty.

Lord Trogar was in shock before rage took over on his face, "Seize him!" he shouted as he pointed a large meaty finger at Robin.

The soldiers and scientists began to charge at Robin, Lord Trogar ran over to what looked like a intercom. He pressed a single button before an arrow pierced through the intercom system, electricity danced around the machinery meaning the intercom would no longer work.

Lord Trogar growled and looked up to see four more strange people jump down from the beams above.

"What mutiny is this!" he roared, anger coursing through his veins.

The four Titans covered Robin as he tried to free Starfire who was staring at him utterly baffled. She easily remembered him as the one who had entered her cell before she was dragged into this wretched lab. At first she thought him an enemy, perhaps a Gordanian in disguise or another alien prisoner wanting to harm her.

She had decided him an enemy without even knowing him, though as she attacked the boy when they were in the cell there was always a feeling of remorse. A large part of her told her to defeat the boy, to cause him pain perhaps even kill him. However there was a small part of her the cried and screamed to stop attacking this boy…someone so precious to her but she has never met him, has she?

Robin swung his Bo staff onto the shackles that held down her ankles and surprisingly they broke. He then tried to work with the binds on her wrists but that proved harder, finally he was able to crack them and Starfire took care of the rest. Her star bolts were glowing brightly as she was finally freed. A smirk made it's way onto her features as she gazed upon her star bolts.

Robin smiled lightly glad she was alright, Starfire looked up to Robin her eyes beginning to glow neon green. Robin's smile faltered as he took a step back thinking she was going to attack him again.

Starfire nodded her head, "Thaye mugata." she said with a small smile. Even though Robin couldn't understand Tamaranean, the way she said it he knew she was thanking him.

He nodded, "Your welcome." he replied with a small smile of his own.

Suddenly a loud crash brought them back and they whipped their heads to the sound of the crash. It seems Aqualad had somehow threw or knocked out a large Gordanian scientist into the red steel walls.

"Robin if your done over there we could use a hand!" Speedy shouted as he shot off three arrows to keep a soldier at bay.

Robin nodded and stuck out his hand, "Will you help us?" he asked slowly. Starfire's eyes lost their glow as she stared at his hand before looking up at him, trying to understand his words. Then a look of understanding comes onto her face as she nodded and took his hand, "Yetma jukata." she replied.

Robin smiled lightly at her, "Alright then let's go." with that Starfire flew up into the air with Robin, she then spun around once and threw him over to Lord Trogar. The commander stumbled back from this attack.

Robin flipped backwards and glared at the large alien, "Insolent human scum!" Lord Trogar hissed as he charged at Robin.

Starfire however interfered and threw several star bolts at the commander making him stumble back.

Robin shot Starfire a thankful look before reaching into his belt and throwing out his electric disks, "Let's see how you like getting shocked!" Robin shouted. The disks hit their mark and trapped Lord Trogar in what looked like a net of electricity.

Lord Trogar growled and ripped through the electric net, he grabbed a table that was next to him, ripped it up from its place in the floor. He then threw it at Robin, he jumped up and flipped over the table as Starfire flew out of the way. When Robin's feet touched the floor he was then punched into the wall. He grunted at the impact and opened his eyes to see Starfire trying to land a punch or kick at Trogar who was dodging it. He then swung a large meaty fist into Starfire's chest causing her to fly back into a wall, the impact was so hard there was a dent in the walls.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he got out his grappling hook and shot it over Lord Trogar's head, who didn't notice. He then pressed a button and shot through the air, "Hyaaaah!" he shouted as his steel toed boots smashed into Lord Trogar.

He was smashed against the wall, Robin flipped away from the large Gordanian. Lord Trogar scowled as he tried to keep himself up by the wall behind him, the scowl turned into a smirk.

Robin raised an eyebrow then he fell to his knees as electricity coursed through him. He felt the electricity flow through him, shocks tingled his body in a very painful way. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming in pain, he wouldn't show weakness especially not to this alien.

Then the electricity stopped, Robin let out a breath of relief and turned his head slightly to see Sam. She then shot off and kicked a Gordanian soldier in the chest before landing a purple beam. He was surprised that the soldier snuck up on him, maybe it was because he had all his attention on Lord Trogar.

"Robin watch it!" Speedy shouted and shot off an arrow. Then the tip of the arrow cracked and spilt, a large kind of boxing glove fist emerged from the arrow and struck Lord Trogar in the cheek.

Robin nodded at Speedy, "Thanks." with that he jumped up and got out his bo-staff from his utility belt and smacked it into the commander. He stumbled back before growling and smashed his fist into Robin, causing him to fly back.

Robin scowled and got back up on his feet, but he faltered as he stood on his right ankle. Lord Trogar smirked, "What's wrong human scum? Getting weak already." he mocked.

Robin scowled at the massive Gordanian he took out three freeze disks and three bird-a-rangs. He then threw them all, Lord Trogar dodged two freeze disks and two bird-a-rangs, he smirked but then saw a freeze disk coming towards him with a bird-a-rang right behind it. The bird-a-rang then made contact with the freeze disk making it explode. Lord Trogar was then covered in thick layer of ice, Robin smirked at this, "Game over." he said.

Robin then turned his attention on his teammates to see them fighting other Gordanian soldiers, most likely reinforcements. He watched as Speedy took down two Gordanians, Aqualad dealt with another three, Sam seemed to be fine with the four that surrounded her. Six Gordanians had Starfire cornered but she proved to be much stronger then they thought. Though Terra seemed to be struggling with two Gordanians, since there was, obviously, no earth in the space ship she had to rely on hand to hand combat.

Robin was about to go help Terra when he heard something crack, he turned to see the ice containing Lord Trogar beginning to crack. Then in an instant the ice breaks down and ice shards explode everywhere as Lord Trogar breaks free with a yell of triumph.

The commander glared at Robin, "Worthless human." he sneered and spun around once before his foot made contact with Robin's chest. He flew back into a wall, but his feet cushioned his impact and he propelled himself forward and landed on his feet.

Robin glared at Lord Trogar and readied himself as the commander scowled and picked up a staff that was dropped by a soldier. He gripped the staff and the tip crackled with electricity.

Robin still had a firm grip on his bo staff, they glared at each other almost daring the other to move first. Then they both ran at each other ready to battle.

Aqualad had a current sweep up two soldiers and they crashed into another soldier who was charging at him. He smirked but he then heard someone behind him, he jumped up and landed a drop kick on a soldier trying to creep up on him. He chanced a glance to see how Robin was doing and saw him now battling with Lord Trogar with their staffs.

Aqualad ducked under a staff before flipping upwards, his feet connecting with the soldier's hand causing the staff to fall. Aqualad then spun once landing a round house kick on the soldier. He had to finish his share of guards to help Robin.

Sam put up a purple transparent shield as two staffs tried to crash down on her. Sam grit her teeth as she was pushed back before finally giving a big push and throwing the wall of energy onto the soldiers. She then shot out a purple beam at them. She smirked but then fell to her knees as electricity began to crackle all over her body.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut trying to bear the pain before finally sweeping the soldier's feet that was behind her. She then levitated him up in the air and smashed him into a soldier that was running to help his comrades.

Sam blinked once before jumping back as a staff tried to smack her, she dodged several strikes. Before jumping up she then decided to stay in the air and shot a beam at the soldier. Here she tried to glance around the room her eyes rested on Terra and she quickly shot off to help her seeing as she was at a disadvantage.

Speedy jumped up and slammed his bow into the Gordanian's back causing the guard to fall to the floor. He looked up and jumped back as a staff tried to pierce through him, the tip crackling with electricity.

Speedy took out a bow and shot it forward, the arrow was glowing yellow at the tip and it pierced through the staff then hit the soldier. Electricity danced along the soldiers body as the Gordanian screamed in agony.

He glanced around to see most of the soldiers already down there were some persistent or crazy guards trying to take on Starfire. Though their efforts were futile as there were many unconscious Gordanians lying at the feet of the Tamaranean princess. Her eyes were glowing a menacing green as large star bolts engulfed her hands.

She threw them, their power almost at their peak as it burned the soldiers around her. She jumped up and threw two more star bolts at another guard. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her slim waist as a Gordanian seemed to have her trapped. She growled and raised her leg before slamming it down on his leg causing the guard to hiss in pain and release her.

She spun around landing a round house kick at the soldier before turning and launching a star beam at another soldier. She was panting now as anger and adrenaline coursed through her veins fueling her desire to continue fighting.

She glanced around to see all the Gordanians that were sent to help Lord Trogar were taken out. Starfire looked around her eyes scanning the room looking for a certain masked boy to thank him and maybe ask for his help to get her home.

That was when she saw the boy, he was fighting Lord Trogar they seemed pretty evenly matched. Yet as Lord Trogar smashed Robin into the wall then knocked him to t the ground, rage began to surface. Her star bolts seemed to grow brighter and her eyes narrowed, she didn't want to see the boy suffer for some reason. She felt that she had to help and she wanted to beat Trogar up, not only because he tortured her but because of the pain he was causing to Robin.

With a growl Starfire shot off as Lord Trogar loomed over Robin who was trying to catch his breath.

Lord Trogar smirked as Robin looked up at him, glaring obviously. Even thought the commander couldn't see his eyes he knew that Robin was glaring at him with such intense anger.

"Good bye worthless human." Lord Trogar mocked as he raised his staff, the tip was a lit with electricity and it was poised as if ready to pierce through Robin.

Then something slammed into Lord Trogar, he was smashed into the a few feet away. Starfire was floating where he once stood her murderous gaze on the leader of the ship. "Repte kumakta frumete." she hissed.

Robin shot Starfire a grateful look and stood up, the team then gathered around him seeing as the other guards were taken care of. "You alright Robin?" Terra asked.

"Yea I'm fine." he answered as he looked at Lord Trogar who groaned but was looking ready to stand up and fight more.

"He's very persistent." Sam commented with a raised eyebrow as Lord Trogar tried to pick himself up.

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall." Robin replied before looking over at the team, "We better finish this before he calls in for more back up." he added.

A round of nods but Starfire didn't answer, she seemed to be impatient as she flew ahead and punched Lord Trogar again. "Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

Sam's eyes began to glow purple as she lifted her hands which were outlined in a purple light. Lord Trogar's large body was outlined in the same color and he levitated into the air, Sam then threw him over to Starfire who punched him with her amazing strength. She punched him over to Speedy and Aqualad, Speedy sent four exploding arrows out to hit Trogar while Aqualad sent a large current at him. He was knocked over to Robin who slammed his bo staff onto his stomach and slammed the Gordanian into the floor.

A groan escaped Trogar's cold yellow lips before he was finally gave into exhaustion and passed out. The team was all panting heavily a bit worn out from their battle with the Gordanians.

"Well that was close." Speedy commented, Terra, Sam, and Aqualad nodded.

Robin sighed in relief before looking over at Starfire, "You alright Star?" he asked, momentarily forgetting she doesn't know who he is.

Starfire's eyes returned to their normal green ones but they looked more like an acid green then emerald. She raised an eyebrow, "Mekta shumete heska rumaka." she replied.

"Don't you remember Robin she lost her memory." Aqualad reminded the Boy Wonder.

Robin slapped his forehead, "I forgot." he groaned. He looked over at his sister, "Mother Mae Eye can manipulate with her memory?"

"Apparently." Sam replied with a light shrug.

"You didn't know?" Terra questioned.

"No but it seems Mother Mae Eye has gotten a lot stronger then we thought."

"Tell us something we don't know." Speedy muttered.

"We need to jog Starfire's memory." Sam informed them.

"Um how exactly can we do that?" Robin asked.

Sam thought about this, "Well a shock could most likely jog her memory or wake her up altogether."

"Ok what kind of shock?" Terra asked.

Sam shrugged, "Not sure."

Suddenly a smirk grew on Speedy's face and he looked over at Aqualad, said Atlantean shot him a questioning look. Then he realized what he was thinking before he smiled slyly and nodded.

Speedy casually (and cautiously) walked over to Starfire as Aqualad nonchalantly walked over to Robin.

Then the two boys pushed the two together, they were surprised and couldn't stop themselves from crashing into each other. Their lips immediately crushed together, the two stood frozen at this contact, Sam and Terra's jaws dropped as the two boys exchanged high fives.

Then a glowing yellow ball of energy began to light up on Starfire's forehead before flashing brightly, engulfing the Titans in its light.

TT

Starfire bolted upright from her nightmare, she was panting heavily and brushed away tears that stained her cheeks. However her cheeks were a bright red as she could recall the ending of her nightmare.

"My…that was scary." she sighed trying to recollect her thoughts, she closed her eyes as if that would help.

"Star you ok?" a voice asked and Starfire's eyes snapped open.

She was surprised to see the five Titans around her bed, "Why are you all in my room?" she asked.

"Don't you remember anything before you went to sleep?" Terra asked.

Starfire cocked her head to the side before a look of realization crossed her face, "The Mother Mae Eye." she muttered softly before nodding, "Yes I now recall the events that has happened before my…terrible memory." she said with a shiver.

She then looked up at the Titans with a delicate smile, "I thank you for helping me." she said.

"It's fine Starfire we're just glad you're ok." Sam piped up with a smile as the others nodded.

She returned the smile before her gaze flickered to Robin who looked a bit shy right now, no doubt because of what happened in her dream. She was rather flustered herself, "Um Robin?"

"Uh y-yea Star?" he asked his masked gaze just barley meeting hers.

"I am sorry for attacking you before." she apologized looking remorseful because of that.

Robin smiled gently at her, "It's alright Star it wasn't your fault." he reassured her, Starfire looked up a bit surprised by this warmth before smiling back.

Speedy and Terra snickered as Aqualad and Sam exchanged knowing looks before Sam cleared her throat to get their attention. "Alright love birds enough, we have to go help Raven before Beast Boy does something stupid."

The two blushed brightly at this before a look of concern crossed both their faces, "She's right we better get down to Raven's room now." Robin said with a nod as Starfire climbed out of her bed. The five nodded and the six then ran out of the room, hoping the young changeling hasn't done anything dumb.

* * *

**And done! Yay I'm happy I finally finished this chapter! Damn! This was the longest chapter so far! (You see why I had to split Starfire's dream into two parts now it would have been like twelve thousand words in one chapter!) I'm sorry for that kind of kiss and run scene but I just had to put that in there. Don't worry I plan for more romance between Starfire and Robin, I mean come on what else would you expect from me? Am I right?**

**So anyway next chapter is finally Raven's dream, I bet most of you can guess what that's about. I'll try and get that chapter up as soon as I can, school has been crazy lately. Though I'm not sure if I'll update as quickly especially with a huge algebra test the whole ninth grade is supposed to take is coming up. I heard that test was hard as hell! So I have to study -_-**

**Anyway enough of my rambling until next time! Please review and good-bye!**


	8. Raven's dream: part 1

**Waaaah! I've neglected this story! I feel bad now but I do have a good reason for why I haven't been updating as frequently! Finals are coming up for my school so I have to freak about my Math finals, my English finals, and my Dance finals. Yea I know what you're thinking, Dance finals? Yea I take a dance class as an elective and I have to perform two of the twenty combinations we worked on this year…fun. Actually it really is fun but I'm getting off topic here so I've been studying for that. **

**Not to mention I have a new story idea that I also have been working on. There will be more details about that at the end note of this chapter. **

**Just Me: I think that's what it's called. Unfortunately that end of course exam isn't the last big test for math. I still have finals XP and math is not my strongest subject… anyway thanks for the review!**

**PGSMaddict96: Hey you remembered Cyborg's catchphrase! Lolz! I'm rubbing off on you. 'Giggles' yea I just had to put that plus Speedy and Aqualad would do that. And for once Beast Boy did not do something stupid he actually stayed patient for once…a bit OCC now that I think about it oh well.**

**AnimexLuver4ever: Yea I like the kissing scene too! I'm just a die hard Rob/Star fan I just had to include that. Also sorry for not updating as often I'll try to but no promises.**

**Ttfan111robstar1: Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like the story. It's reviewers like you that encourage me to write more so thanks! Also I'm sorry I haven't updated XP stupid school…**

**The Cretin: Thanks for the compliment I try my best to get into the characters shoes and see how they would react to a certain situation. Oh also I saw the review thanks for reviewing that old story. It just came to me after listening to Taylor Swift (love her!). I'm glad you like it, I honestly didn't think it was all that great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…yet…**

* * *

The six ran down the hallway hoping that the young changeling hadn't done anything stupid. They kept running and they saw that the walls to their left was now all windows and they could see it was now night time.

"What time is it?" Sam asked and Terra took out her communicator, she opened it and read the time.

"It's 10:30!" she replied and tucked the yellow device in her pocket as they ran.

"We only have an hour and a half to pull Raven out of her dream, at midnight that's it!" Sam informed them and Robin nodded.

"There!" Starfire pointed, Raven's room was coming into view and the Titans ran faster hoping to save their dark friend before time ran out, they did only have an hour.

They stopped in front of the door and Robin opened it quickly, sure enough the others were in Raven's room as well crowding around her bed.

The dark sorceress had her cloak off and was sleeping in her leotard. She was sleeping on the side, her light purple hair spread out under her head. Her eyes kept squeezing shut, her hands clenched the sheets of her bed, a few beads of sweat trickled down the sides of her head, and a few tears managed to slip down her cheek as she bit her lip.

"No." she whispered sounding desperate.

"How is she?" Sam asked as the team stepped forward.

Cyborg turned and smiled at Robin and Starfire, "First off glad to see you two alright and awake." he said as he nodded at the two.

Starfire smiled at him, "Yes it is nice to be free of the nightmare Mother Mae Eye had trapped us in."

"I'll say but now we have to get Raven out of her nightmare…it's going to be tough." Robin sighed as he glanced down at the tormented half demon.

"Is an hour and a half even enough time to face her nightmare?" Cyborg questioned as he too looked at his friend.

"It has to be." Sam replied looking down sadly at Raven.

"What's so bad about her particular nightmare?" Terra asked, this question had been not only on her mind but Titans East's minds as well. They wanted to know why they needed everyone to face Raven's dream. After all how bad could it be?

Robin exchanged glances with Cyborg and looked over at Terra, "Raven is-"

"Was." Beast Boy corrected finally speaking up and tearing his gaze away from Raven.

Robin nodded, "Right was part of a prophecy. One that said she was the portal to unlock the ultimate evil; Trigon. The world was supposed to end after her sixteenth birthday, she was supposed to be the bringer of destruction."

"But she wasn't even though she knew it was her so called destiny to end the world she didn't let that run her life. She was still good and joined this team to help the world as much as she could before that day." Beast Boy cut on. Titans East had never seen the young changeling so serious before it was a bit unnerving for this change of character.

"Though she had lost hope we didn't, we tried to help her and delay the end of the world as much as we could, but she gave in. She saved us though but the world was in ruins, lavaflowed deep within the Earth and was brought out to the surface, every living being was turned to stone. The world was dead and Trigon ruled, at first we lost hope that is until Slade seemed to come and show us the way to defeat Trigon." Robin continued.

"Slade!" Bee questioned incredulously.

"Yea surprised us too." Cyborg said with a light nod.

"He was working with Trigon, his mission to bring the gem." Robin gestured to Raven, "Back to Trigon to fulfill the prophecy. The thing was he was double crossed and almost destroyed but he wore the ring of Azar that protected him. We had to find Raven, or at least the child version of Raven and hope that she had the power or the secret to defeat Trigon. Safe to say I found her and it took a while to bring her back to the surface, she practically lived in a cavern a few hundred feet below ground. When we finally got her Trigon retaliated and tried to beat us, he succeeded without a second thought. Apparently he kept taunting Raven but she had regained hope and the power to defeat her father."

"Father!" Bee, Speedy, Terra, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos shouted.

"You left that out." Sam told her brother.

"Oh right, but she did find the power to defeat him, we gave her the power she gave us that protected us from well that big change in the world. She beat him and the world was as it was before Raven became the portal."

"The world was saved because of her and we think that her nightmare might be that. The fear of her dad coming back and her not being able to stop him." Beast Boy finished for Robin.

It was silent as the others tried to soak in this new information about their dark friend.

Sam looked over at Robin, "I'm gonna try to tap into any link I find we can't waste time." she informed him.

Robin nodded, "Go ahead."

Sam walked over to Raven's bed, she could see her half demon friend fidgeting in her bed as she bit her lip. Sam placed both her pointer fingers on either side of Raven's temples, her telepathic receptors. Sam then closed her eyes searching for any kind of link she could find, unfortunately she and Raven did not form a link quite yet.

Sam tried to focus after all they both had some kind of telepathic power she thought maybe that could help…she thought wrong.

"Damn." she muttered and looked up, "Beast Boy! Come over here I need your help."

Beats boy jogged over to her, "What's up?" he asked.

Sam looked down at Raven, "I can't find a link since I don't have a link with her yet. Only you and Robin do and yours is stronger then the bond she has with Robin."

Beast Boy gave her a curious look, "It shouldn't be, dude she's been in his mind they don't get closer then that!"

Sam shook her head, "You have the closer bond whether you believe it or not, so I need you to stand by her and I'll link both of you up. You're going to have to find the link so we can go into Raven's nightmare alright?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven's tormented face and a look of determination crossed his face and he nodded, "Alright hold her hand you have to be connected in some way."

Beast Boy complied, Sam then placed her fingers back on Raven's temples and closed her eyes. "Alright Beast Boy try to find that spark you and Raven have." she told him via her telepathy.

The changeling was sitting on the bed next to Raven and he nodded, his hand squeezing Raven's. He sat there not sure what to do, he began to scowl in frustration just how was he supposed to find the link?

_"Just think of her, the fun times, the nice times with her, even the bad ones, just focus on her."_ Sam supplied knowing he was getting frustrated.

Beast Boy did just that, he thought of the times where he would annoy Raven when she was reading or in her room, the way she would roll her eyes when he was telling his jokes, her witty remarks when they were talking, after that incident with the Beast, after the incident with Malchior, many different memories.

Then he felt it a kind of spark within himself and Raven, the spark grew and it became almost like a current running through him. At first he didn't know what this feeling was then realized Raven's mind was opening up to his. He then focused on these memories and trying to save her from an eternal sleep.

A glowing ball of purple energy began to form where Beast Boy and Raven's hands were connected. Soon the glowing energy grew bigger and brighter before finally flashing engulfing everyone on the room in its light. When the flash died down and the energy stopped Raven was the only one in the room.

TT

Beast Boy forest green eyes snapped open and he found himself on a street, or what was left of the street. Rubble lay everywhere, rocks were piled on top of each other, cars scrunched up and pieces of metal everywhere, lava flowed freely from within the Earth's crust, building barley stood against the fractured ground, and the sky was an eerily blood red.

The smell of blood caught Beast Boy's heightened senses, this made him want to gag. As he looked around however there were no bodies only statues, who knew where that smell came from but he didn't want to know.

He sighed as he looked at all the destruction around him, the heat from the lava radiated throughout the whole city, an eerie silence draped over the city as well.

"Worse then I remember." Beast Boy heard someone murmur, he turned to see Sam looking around at all the destruction.

Beast Boy nodded, "And the others?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know it's possible we might have all been spread out, Raven was still a little apprehensive when we all entered her mind. Not to mention there were like eleven of us so maybe she spread us all out."

"so should we find the others first then?" Beast Boy asked.

Sam nodded, "That may be the best thing we could do."

"Shouldn't we figure out how to beat Raven's dream?" Beast Boy suggested wanting to wake Raven right now was his top priority.

Sam gave him a pointed look, "You and I both know how we're supposed to wake Raven. We need everyone for this battle and being spread out like this isn't good, we should go before Trigon realizes we're here." Sam told him as she looked over his head for any sign of Trigon's fiery followers.

Beast Boy nodded and the two then journeyed deeper within the ruined city in search of their friends.

TT

A moan was given as a certain Tamaranean beauty opened her emerald irises, they opened to be met with a pair of masked eyes.

Robin smiled, "Good your awake." he said relief in his voice as he helped her stand up.

"Robin? Are we in Raven's dream?" Starfire asked as she placed one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, a dizzy spell had come over her.

"Yea." Robin replied gruffly as he looked around, he couldn't stand to see this. Around where stone statues of people frozen, there eyes wide and wild with terror.

Starfire gazed around, worry etched into her features, "I do hope we free Raven from this nightmare…it is different then I remember." she murmured.

"Your right something's off." Robin replied.

"Wait where are the others?" Starfire asked as she looked around searching for any sign of her friends and teammates.

"I don't know where they are, maybe we all split up while we were coming in here. We need to find the others."

"Should we not locate the child Raven first, perhaps we can defeat Trigon the same way we had last time." Starfire suggested.

Robin thought about this, "I don't know Star, we know we have to beat Trigon to wake up Raven. That's the only challenge I can think of to wake her up from this, but it would seem too…easy to do beat Trigon the same way last time." Robin admitted.

"So we should try and fight him on our own?" Starfire questioned as she cocked her head to the side a little.

"No, he may be too strong for us to fight first off we should find the others. It would be better if we were all together and not worrying about anyone's well being."

"We do only have the hour and a half Robin."

"I know Star but it's the best way, come on." with that Robin held out his hand offering it to Starfire.

Though surprised by this gesture she didn't turn it down, she slipped her hand into his. Though his hand was gloved they couldn't help but notice how Starfire's hand fit almost perfectly into his. They looked at each other and smiled lightly, "We'll need to keep a low profile so Trigon won't notice we're here so no flying for now alright?"

Starfire nodded in understanding, "I believe that is a wise decision." she agreed, with that they set off trying to find any sign of the others.

TT

Speedy groaned as he stood up, "Ok this is getting really old." he murmured as he rubbed the side of his head.

He looked around and his masked eyes widened as he saw his surroundings, "Whoa." he murmured. Speedy couldn't believe the destruction that Trigon had caused onto the world. The archer took a few steps forward as his eyes scanned the area, buildings had fallen over and laid on fractured roads, many cars looked as if they were torn up, lava flowed with it's heat overwhelming making him sweat a little, the blood red sky that hung over him unnerved the archer.

Speedy then heard a moan, reflexively he whipped around and had a hand on an arrow that was latched onto his back. He calmed down when he saw that it was Terra, he rushed over to her and helped her up, "Easy." he told her.

Terra smiled weakly, "I'm really getting sick of that." she admitted as she tried to steady herself."Careful just lean on me." Speedy suggested, Terra nodded and did just that, "Where are w…whoa."" she murmured as her light blue eyes widened. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she took in everything around her.

"The…the-"

"End of the world apparently." Speedy confirmed as he too looked around once more.

Terra happened to spot a statue, she had regained her balance and tried to make her way to the statue. When she managed to reach it and look at it, another gasp as she realized it was a person. Terra's eyes were wide and she seemed a bit shaky, the statue was off a women with hair up to her shoulder, her face was frozen in what looked like a scream.

She didn't know what to say, she had been trapped in a rocky prison before and felt bad that someone else had to go through that. To do nothing, to feel nothing, to not be able to move, can't feel the breeze, can't hear anyone talking to you, it makes you feel dead without actually feeling dead.

"Terra." the blonde earth mover turned her head to regard the archer, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "We should get going." he suggested knowing what she was feeling. He knew about Terra's rocky prison and had felt bad for her and seeing this statues of innocent citizens he didn't now how Terra would react.

The earth mover nodded mutely but offered a small smile to show she was ok, he smiled back at her. They then began to walk ahead in hopes of finding the others before anything could happen.

TT

Cyborg sighed as he looked around, "I was hoping we would never have to see this again." he murmured as his eyes scanned the atmosphere around him. His nose scrunched up in disgust as he could see practically a river of lava slowly move a few yards from where he stood.

He heard a groan and turned to see Bumble Bee, she was starting to get up and she was holding her head. "Man I feel like I was in a blender." she moaned. Cyborg smiled faintly and offered her a hand, with a smile Bee took it and he hefted her up onto her feet.

Bee looked around and gasped aloud when she did, "I…this…is…what?" she questioned as she looked around, not believing her surroundings.

Cyborg looked around with an unreadable expression, "I know Bee…I know." he replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She stared at the rubble, the ruins in disbelief, the lava that spread everywhere and worst of all the statues of innocent victims. She walked forward but stumbled over the rubble, Cyborg caught her by wrapping an arm around her waist, "Watch your step." Cyborg warned.

"I…this is…whoa." she murmured as she blinked.

"You alright?" Cyborg asked.

"uh yea I'll be fine, I'll be better when we find the others and beat Raven's dream. Our first priority is to try and wake Raven up." she said her stern demeanor returning as she shook off the shock.

Cyborg nodded, "Your right but first let's find the others before Trigon knows we're here. That way he won't try to pick us off one by one."

Bee nodded, then looked up at Cyborg, "What does Trigon look like?" she asked.

Cyborg snorted, "You don't need me to tell you when you see him you'll know it's him." he told her and started to walk ahead, wary of the debris, rubble, and cracks in front of him.

Bumble Bee raised an eyebrow before shrugging and flying after him, she landed though as Cyborg told her not to fly. The two then ventured into the city hoping to find their friends and not Trigon.

TT

Aqualad groaned and pushed away the hand that was shaking him awake, "I'm up." he complained and sat up to show he was indeed awake. He rubbed the side of his head and slowly opened his deep dark eyes, as soon as they opened they widened as he regarded everything around him.

He was surrounded by crushed buildings, the fallen walls almost like a shelter, "Senor Aqualad!" Mas and Menos shouted in happiness as they saw their friend awake and fine.

"Oh hey." Aqualad then stood up and looked around, "I'm guessing this is Jump City." he sighed as he looked at all the chaos.

Mas and Menos nodded sadly, "Por desgracia." they replied in unison, (Translation: Unfortunately)

Aqualad sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Have you seen the others anywhere?"

"No, no he visto a nadie." Menos told him. (Translation: No we didn't see anyone)

Aqualad nodded, "Alright maybe we should stick together for now so don't' go running off. Right now we should try to find the others before anything else then we can find out how to free Raven from her dream alright."

"Si." the two boys agreed.

"Alright let's get going."

TT

The image on the crystal ball was following Sam and Beast boy as they tried to make their way through the city. The person…or demon looking into the crystal ball watched with his four eyes never wavering from the crystal ball. He then waved his red large meaty hand over the crystal ball and the image changed. At first the image was staticy and soon cleared up revealing a red haired alien and masked boy, Starfire and Robin.

Starfire was looking around apprehensively as if suspecting that something will jump out and attack her…only if Trigon commands it so. Robin was leading the Tamaranean beauty through the city as she kept watch of any sign of danger or any sign or her friends.

The large demon known as Trigon sat back on his throne, which happened to be Titans Tower, and could have chuckled. "They are persistent, even more so then before now that they have some more of their warriors." he murmured.

An evil smile spread across her lips and a chuckle passed though as well, "They cannot defeat me especially since I have the upper hand." he boasted and then looked on his arm rest, "Isn't that right dear daughter?"

On the right of the Tower which was know an arm rest a shackled Raven was now, she was weak and tired. Her light purple hair had grown longer and hovered over her waist, the purple hair was limp and dirty and covered the dark sorceress' face, though if you could see her eyes they were sad and almost lifeless. Her clock had long been discarded for it was tattered, her leotard barley covered her, her sleeves have been burned off, her stomach was reveal and her leotard now covered her essentials only.

She lifted her face and the purple hair moved out of her eyes, "They will stop you." she managed to murmur, she winced as it hurt to breathe let alone talk. "Just like they did before." she added with a light smirk but another cringe shook over her body.

Trogon chuckled in amusement, "Without you my gem they do not stand a chance." he informed her with his demonic grin.

"They don't have to free me to defeat you." Raven hissed her hatred toward her father easily seen.

Trigon smirked, "I have take n your power with no thought to give you even a spark, you are worthless and their attempts will be futile. This has always been set in stone, this cannot be avoided and the world will belong to me." he told her, "And you will be the cause of it."

Raven closed her eyes as visions flashed by her dark amethyst eyes, her friends fighting his soldiers, them barley fighting back. All of them trying their best to fend them off to save her…their bloody death.

Tears pricked Raven's eyes but she refused to let them fall, she will not show weakness especially not in front of her father. She glared at him, "I hate you." she hissed.

Trigon's smirk grew, "You cannot hate me, I am your father." he told her as he lifted her chin to look up at him with his large red hand. She immediately looked away scowling at him, "You are very stubborn." he murmured, his only response was a growl.

He then looked over at the crystal ball, "I should get rid of them if they mean so much to you."

Raven's eyes narrowed, "They aren't afraid of you, they can handle anything you throw at them!" she shouted ignoring the pain that slashed through her chest as she struggled against the chains that bound her to the Tower.

Trigon chuckled, "We'll see." he murmured as he locked his gaze onto the image the crystal ball had to show. His gaze flickered to the corner of the image to see his fire like warriors ready to pounce on these intruders.

"Attack and show no mercy."

* * *

**Ta-da! Yea I know pathetic isn't it? This is all I had time to write and I was kinda pleased with it anyway, 'shrugs' what can you do? Thanks for being so patient with me guys I'll try my best to update faster next time. **

**So I want to talk about a story I am seriously thinking about releasing. Not only am I a teen Titans fanatic but I love the Justice League! (I love superheroes blame my dad). So I wanted to make a crossover of my two favorite shows.**

**The title of the story is called Framed.**

**The summary of the story is as follows: The Titans wake up in the Tower with no memory of the past week at all. Every Titan on record is now a wanted criminal, but no memory of any crimes can be remembered by the Titans. Now they are on the run from the League, they have to figure out exactly what happened that week they were out and the question on everyone's mind; who set them up?**

**The pairings are as follows as well: Rob/Star (duh!), BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Aqua/OC, Speedy/Terra, Flinx, a hint of JeriKole, Batman/Wonder Women (hell yea love this pairing!), Green Lantern/ Hawk Girl, Black Canary/Green Arrow, and Huntress/Question.**

**So I want to know what you guys think of this idea, anyway again I'll try to update as soon as I can ( I can't wait until school is over!) So until next time please review and good-bye!**


	9. Raven's dream: part 2

**I'm back! Time for another chapter of Raven's nightmare. I plan for her nightmare to be about three to four parts max. I have a lot of ideas for Raven's dream so I'm just trying to get my thoughts in order. Also thanks for the feedback for Framed if you guys didn't know I posted two chapter of that story already. If you like Justice League and Teen Titans then you should check it out.**

**PGSMaddict96: You and your Japanese, jk! You know I love you! (No homo) And you know nothing of Justice League, not trying to be mean but it's true, if you want you can try it. 'Shrugs' I'm not making you read it.**

**Beachgirl902: I'm glad you like this chapter! I'm looking forward to how Raven's dream progresses and your response. Also thanks for your kind words about my other story. Glad you like the pairings too! If you didn't know I already have two chapters out for that story, if you want you should check it out. Thanks for the review!**

**Mjlover0021: Yea! My dad has me hooked on superheroes, I grew up learning about Spiderman, Batman, Superman, X-men, Justice League, etc. So yea now I love it :P**

**AnimexLuver4Ever: Thanks for the review! I tried to write this chapter down fast so you didn't have to wait so long. Hope you like it!**

**The Cretin: Yea Raven's dream has to be complicated I mean, I'm not trying to be mean, she had a complicated kind of life. It only makes sense. You also have a good point about Framed which is why I posted the story up. It's already getting pretty good hits so yay! If you want you could check it out, tell me what you think of it so far. If you want and thanks for the review again! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Princesa3000: Thank you for the compliment! And thanks for the encouragement to start Framed, I hope this chapter of Nightmares is good!**

**Angelvoid: Violence would be your personal fave -_- When Tammy saw that she said the same thing. I hope you like this I tried to incorporate some more action for this chapter.**

**Ensiathe3rd: Thanks yea I'm not the greatest with summaries XP but I'm glad you like the story! I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Beast Boy and Sam continued walking down the broken path, Sam lifted her hand and her fingertips touched her temple. She was doing a telepathic sweep of the area hoping to find someone…anyone that was in her range.

"Nothing." she sighed as she dropped her hand. Beast Boy glanced at her and nodded before looking around, his sense were heightened since he had been transformed into many animals.

"Maybe I can track their scent." he finally spoke up and transformed into a bloodhound. Sam watched as he kept sniffing around trying to pickup any kind of scent from any of their friends.

Suddenly Beast Boy's head shot up as he stared at a fallen wall of a building, it almost looked like a barrier. He tensed and he then began to growl, "Beast boy what's wrong?" Sam asked.

Suddenly Beast Boy spun around and tackled her to the ground, "Beast Boy what are y-" she was cut short as a fire blast zoomed past her. "Oh."

Beast Boy transformed back to his normal self and exclaimed, "It's an ambush!" he then transformed into a bull.

Sam stood up her purple energy wrapping around her hands, her eyes beginning to glow purple. The two waited then, Sam turned and placed a shield as a fir ball tried to hit them, Beast boy began to charge at a building and rammed into it. The structure wasn't stable so it began to fall.

Sam was watching Beast Boy when a fire ball flew right over her, singing her shoulder. She grasped her shoulder and hissed in pain, she turned and quickly placed up another energy field as a fire creature tried to punch her. She flew up into the air and shot a purple beam at the creature. She landed a direct hit but then something strange happened, she had the creatures chest and it split in two. Instead of staying down it regenerated and now there were two fire creatures, "What the-"

Sam then tried to shoot these creatures again as Beast Boy transformed into a triceratops. Each time was the same thing they kept multiplying. Beast Boy charged at them and managed to ram into them but with the same result.

"We're not doing anything to them!" Sam cried as she placed up another shield to cover her from a fire blast.

"How are we supposed to beat them then?" Beast Boy shouted back in his normal form, he then transformed into a hawk and flew away as a fire creature attempted to land an uppercut.

"We don't maybe we should fallback."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Beast Boy shouted from a top an unstable pillar where he had landed.

"No I…watch out"! Sam then flew down and grabbed Beast Boy's arm, she then flew him out of the way. A fire creature had risen up from behind the pillar and shot a fire blast at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked down at the pillar now in flames he then looked up at Sam, "Thanks." she then dropped him and he transformed into a raven. "No problem let's just find the others." with that the two flew deeper into the ruins of the city.

TT

Starfire flew up into the air, a star bolt in each hand as she threw them down at the fiery servants. The two orbs of energy hit but the fiery demons just spilit and seemed to multiply, she gasped in shock and looked over at Robin who was fighting off another two demons with his bo-staff.

"Hyaaaah!" he cried as he tried to smack one in the side, instead his bo staff cut right through the being and spilt him in two. "What?" Robin questioned as the two parts feel to the ground, then they began to regenerate now there were two instead of one.

He backed away but brought out three electric discs he threw them at the three that were advancing toward him. Electric charges disabled from the discs and the fiery let out some kind of scream…it sounded a bit inhumane.

Starfire winced at these screams, "Starfire watch out!" Robin shouted looking up to see something coming at the Tamaranean.

She turned and gasped, she quickly flew out of the way as some kind of bird swooped down. Starfire blinked in shock before flying backward as the large fire bird tried to peck and kick her, "It is like the large animal Beast Boy transforms into when he carries Cyborg in battle!" Starfire shouted as she dodged another peck.

"A pterodactyl." Robin murmured even though he knew Starfire couldn't hear him.

Starfire's eyes began to glow green as she dodged yet another swipe of the fiery bird's claw, she shot a beam from her eyes. The pterodactyl dodged and Starfire flew up and punched the bird in his wing. She winced as the fire singed her skin, "Ow." she murmured lightly as she blew on her fist.

The large bird however was falling to the ground and particularly on Robin, "Whoa!" he shouted and flipped out of the way.

"My apologies Robin!" Starfire called to her leader as a pang of guilt hit her.

"It's alri-" he never got to finish that sentence he had to dodge a fire blast that was aimed at him. Starfire wouldn't have heard him anyway she was too busy fighting off three pterodactyl that came out of the thick grey clouds that were spread out throughout the sky.

Starfire dodged as the large, supposedly, extinct bird opened its mouth and a large fire ball came out of its mouth. Starfire dove down and dodged it she then looked up and shot a star beam at her attacker.

The large green beam hit it's mark on the bird's forehead but it just split like the fire servants that Robin was fighting off. Starfire's eyes widened but she didn't let her guard down as she could hear the rush of wind behind her and she flew upwards, flipped backwards and drop kicked a bird on top of its head.

Robin held up his bo-staff in defense as an arm of fire tried to come down on him, he pushed the arm back and landed a round house kick. Ignoring the slight bun on his ankle he flipped backwards as another one of Trigon's fiery soldiers tried to land a blast of fire.

Robin could hear something coming from behind him, before he could react a purple beam descended from the sky and shot the fire soldier that was about to attack Robin. A bit surprised Robin looked up to see Sam and Beast Boy .

With a slight sigh of relief he jumped up and landed behind an oncoming soldier he then sliced his bo staff through the creature and it fell to the ground. Unfortunately the two parts of the soldier simply regenerated, not there was an extra soldier.

"Look out below!" he heard Beast Boy shout. Robin looked up and saw Beast Boy who had transformed into his normal self to warn Robin, he then transformed into an elephant. He was in the air at the time he did this so hi impact was huge and Beast boy landed causing the ground to shake.

Starfire tried to land a star bolt but the pterodactyl were pretty fast, then a purple beam cut through one of them. "Need a hand?" Starfire looked up to see Sam floating in the air her eyes glowing purple, Starfire smiled and nodded. Then a screech was heard, the two girls looked down to see two large fire birds coming after them.

"This is very strange no matter how much we fight they seem to double!" Starfire shouted as she shot another bird with her star bolts only to result in three more birds.

"They have to have a weak point we need to find that!" Robin shouted as he threw a bird-a-rang, Beast Boy was swiping at them with his claws for he had transformed into a bear.

Beast Boy roared in agreement, he then brought up his two fists and slammed them down on the head of a fiery soldier, again they split. Beast Boy growled in pain as he felt a fire blast hit the back of him, he quickly transformed into a lion and attempted to tackle and/or swipe at more oncoming soldiers.

Robin fell forward but quickly flipped up and vaulted over a stray shard of concrete from a building that once stood. He was met with four more soldiers on the other side of this chunk of wall, he scowled and ran into the fray with his bo staff still in hand.

Starfire dodged another fire ball from the mouth of the giant fire birds, she then flew forward and shot many star bolts from her hands. Many hit their mark on the birds, hurting them, disabling them (for only a second), or weakening them. Some manage to pierce through the birds but with the same result. Starfire grit her teeth in frustration, "Haaaaaa!" she shouted as she punched a wing, ignoring the sting of fire, she turned and shot a blast from her eyes at an oncoming pterodactyl.

She grunted when a claw came in contact with her back, she tried to ignore the sting of the gash on her back. She glared at the flying creature and attempted to shoot it down with her eyes. Then she could feel heat coming closer and closer, she turned and an oncoming fire ball collided with her, "Augh!" she cried and fell from the sky.

"Starfire!" Sam shouted as she tried to ward off the three pterodactyls that were attempting to corner her.

Robin heard the cry of Starfire's name and immediately looked up to see Starfire falling. Determination was clear on his face as he jumped up on an unstable pillar. He jumped from that to a barley standing lamp post and jumped up again and caught the Tamaranean in his arms.

He landed safely on the ground, "Star are you ok?" he asked. He could feel the tears from the back of her top that the large pterodactyl made.

Starfire gave a weak smile, "I am alright Robin just a bit weary is all." she told him as she stood up to prove her point.

Robin nodded, his gaze drifted up and then he tackled Starfire to the ground, "Look out!" he shouted. From above two pterodactyls tried to swoop down and burn them with their fire blasts.

Sam sighed in relief as she saw Robin catch Starfire, she then returned her attention to the two birds in front of her. She scowled at them and then flew up over them, of course they followed her. She then flew up and flipped back now she was behind them, she then shot her purple beam at them. They flew down to dodge as she was about to go to catch them she felt something burn her back, she grit her teeth to contain her scream of pain.

She turned to see two more pterodactyls coming at her, she narrowed her eyes and shot two beams of energy at them. The two large birds easily dodged them and flew faster towards Sam. She put up a shield and they feigned right and went left catching Sam off guard.

The two birds then opened their mouths and released a ball of fire, she was hit with both, "Augh!" she cried.

She too was then falling from the sky and she barley opened her eyes, she shot a beam forward at them both. One dodged but the other beam hit the large bird at the base of his throat, it then seemed to almost explode…there was no double. A slight smirk managed to make it's way onto her face as she fell, _"Found the weak spot."_

She turned her head, the wind slapping her face as she fell, the ground was so close now. Sam closed her eyes waiting for impact, it never came as she felt two arms catch her, "You alright?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

Sam opened her crystal blue eyes and they met deep obsidian ones, a smile broke out on her face as she enveloped the one who caught her in a hug, "You're alright!"

Aqualad chuckled and nodded, he then set her down "Need some help?"

"Yea I figured out their weak spots, it's the base of their throats mind telling the others. I'll go tell Starfire so we can take care of those." she told him as she pointed to the large birds overhead who were crowing rather loudly.

Aqualad nodded, Sam then shot up into the air some rocks following her as they were outlined in a purple light. She then raised her arms and threw the boulders at the pterodactyls, one hit the base of the bird's throat and it too disappeared.

Aqualad watched Sam for a second before running off to tell the others, a rush of wind passed him as he saw Mas and Menos running quickly.

"Mas, Menos!" he shouted, hearing their names over the rush of wind they ran to their friend.

"Que pasa?" Mas asked. (Translation: What's wrong)

"The weakness Sam found it, if you don't hit those fire guys at the base of their throat they'll just multiply you got that?"

The twins nodded, "Si! Mas y Menos si podemos." they shouted and ran off again.

They were off picking up rocks that they could carry and throwing them at the fire creatures to get their attention.

Aqualad then ran off, he jumped over debris and avoided some fire soldiers. Seeing as their was no water at all only fire and lava Aqualad was at a disadvantage. He ducked under a punch from a soldier and landed a kick himself, he ignored the slight burn on his shin.

Aqualad ran over to Robin and Starfire, "Guys!" he shouted trying to grab their attention.

Robin glanced at the Atlantean, "Cover me." he ordered as he looked over at Starfire, she nodded and motioned for him to go. Her eyes were glowing brightly as her hands held pretty big star bolts. She threw star bolt after star bolt at soldiers that tried to attack Robin.

Robin flipped over fire demons, sometimes smacking them with is bo-staff but he managed to get over to Aqualad. "What?" he asked a bit out of breath.

"Their weakness Sam found it, you have to hit them at the base of their throat." he informed him.

Robin nodded, "You heard that Star?" Robin called over his shoulder.

Starfire nodded, "Yes!" she called back and as if to prove her point she shot a star beam at that exact place. The beam pierced through the fiery demon and it kind of disappeared, Starfire smirked at this.

Robin also smirked, "You coming?" he asked as hr gripped his bo-staff.

"uh." then Robin reached into his belt and took out another staff and threw it over at Aqualad. The staff grew bigger as Aqualad caught it, "Always have a spare just in case." he informed the Atlantean when he shot Robin a curious look.

Aqualad nodded then Robin charged forward as the Atlantean tried to cover the Boy Wonder.

TT

Raven smirked, "I told you, they can fight your demons with no problem." she informed her demonic father.

Trigon merely chuckled, "My dear my soldiers are not even trying I was hoping they could beat the Titans without strain unfortunately I was wrong."

Raven scowled at the large red demon, she struggled against her shackles trying to lift her arms from the heavy metal. The sorceress couldn't even move her legs, the metal clamps on her ankles kept on the mantle. "They will defeat you they did it once they'll do it again!"

"Only because of you, and I only because you miraculously survived with little power but you do not even have a spark of power. This is the future of the world and no one can stop that. Not you, not your friends, no hero, you are only delaying the inevitable. I was always meant to rule over this world."

Raven's glare was murderous as she continued to struggle, ignoring the searing pain that rung out throughout her body. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and her breathing became more ragged. Raven bit back a scream as electricity began to course through her. The sparks burned her body bruising it even more, her insides felt like it was on fire, Raven's eyes were squeezed shut. A small choked scream rattled out of her throat and Trigon smirked, the electricity then clamed down and Raven was gasping for breath.

Raven opened one eye as she kept gulping in air, the other squeezed shut as she glared at her supposed father. "Won't you be a good girl for your father?" Trigon mocked with a condescending spark in his four eyes.

"Go to hell!" Raven spat out in disgust.

"I resided there for much too long." Trigon replied as he sat back in his chair and gazed at the large orb on the left side of the Tower, or Trigon's arm rest lies the orb. He gazed into it seeing the team managing to defeat most of the soldiers he sent.

A smirk crawled it's way onto his blood red lips and he waved his large hand over the orb, suddenly in the scene there were triple as many soldiers.

TT

"What!" Robin shouted as he, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Mas and Menos were now surrounded by the fiery creatures. Up in the air Sam and Starfire were surrounded by the pterodactyls, "How?" Robin muttered.

Starfire and Sam had their backs to each other as they held their energy on their hands, "Robin? Should we keep fighting?" Starfire asked.

Robin was about to say yes but then he weighed that option, there were more negative outcomes then positive. "No! Sam get us out of here!" Robin shouted.

"Right!" Sam shouted as her eyes changed from purple to silver in a split second. She then opened up her arms as Starfire was soon engulfed in a silver light, soon Beast Boy, Mas, Menos, Aqualad, and Robin were too. Then she flashed silver and disappeared as well, they got away.

TT

Trigon's eyes narrowed and he pounded his fist into the 'arm rest' of his throne causing Raven to stumble.

"Stupid girl." he snarled.

Raven smirked at his anger, "They got away and they can find the others." she told him not hiding the smug tone in her voice.

"Not if my soldiers get to them first." he retorted as the image on the crystal ball changed to show Cyborg and Bee, the image split and it also showed Speedy and Terra.

"Attack."

TT

Terra was now floating on a piece of rock she tore out from the ground, despite Speedy's protests.

"Should I go on ahead?" Terra asked as she looked over at the archer.

"Yea let's split up to find the others in this dump great idea." Speedy replied sarcastically.

"I can do without the sarcasm and it was only an idea." Terra grumbled. They continued along, Speedy was weary of the debris and ruin of the buildings and streets. He would stumble now and again but would regain balance, the heat emanating from a few rivers of lava had some sweat sticking to both of their foreheads.

"Maybe we should try the communicators?" Terra suggested, they had gone along in silence for at least ten minutes and she didn't like the silence.

"Will it even work?" Speedy wondered aloud as he took out his communicator.

"Worth a shot."

Speedy nodded and opened the yellow device, "Speedy checking in. Bee? Aqualad? Mas or Menos?" he asked when he pressed the button all he got was static.

"Robin? Starfire? Beast Boy? Sam? Cyborg?" Speedy tried as he spoke into the device, again he pressed the button but all he got was static.

"Nothing." Speedy told terra with a sigh.

Then his communicator crackled again, a voice came from it but it sounded distorted. "Sp-dy-wh-you-its-borg." was the message.

Speedy flipped open the communicator again and could see a picture but it was all distorted and staticy. "Speedy here? Are you there?" he asked.

"Speedy-where-posi-I'm-wi-ee." the message came through barley.

Speedy could see the shiny silver parts with the blue technology so he knew who was calling him, "Cyborg? Cyborg I can't understand you."

"Ho-on-I-tra-ed-yo-pos-tion." Cyborg distorted voice came through, then the screen went black.

Speedy raised and eyebrow and looked over at Terra, "You understand any of that?"

"Those were actual words?" Terra faked surprised, Speedy cracked a smile.

"Who was that?" Terra asked as she jumped down from her rock and walked over to Speedy.

"Cyborg I think I saw Bee behind him but I couldn't tell, I don't think our communicators will work so well here." Speedy replied.

Terra sighed, "I guess so we should move o-"

"Speedy! Terra you guys here!" they heard a female voice shout.

Speedy and Terra turned around, they saw a large wall kind half shielding them but they could just see Cyborg and Bee walking toward them, looking around.

"Bee! Cyborg over here!" Terra shouted as she ran over to them, Speedy right behind her.

Bee smiled and flew over to her teammates, Cyborg ran after her. "Awesome you guys are alright." Bee said as she landed in front of them.

"It's good to see you two." Terra replied with an equally large smile.

Cyborg had caught up to them and he looked around, "Any sign of the others?" he asked.

"No we tried the communicators obviously but they aren't responding." Speedy replied, "I don't understand why we all spread out, this didn't happen when we were in the others nightmares." he added.

"Well maybe because their was a lot of us?" Bee suggested.

"Didn't Sam have trouble getting in here too?" Terra wondered aloud as she tapped her chin with her pointer finger.

"True but I can't find the others without them at least trying their communicators. Even if they did it would be hard, the only reason I found you two was because apparently we were pretty close." Cyborg informed them.

"Right we-" Speedy was cut off as Terra shifted forward, her eyes glowing yellow and her hands outlined in the same color. "Haaaaaa!" she shouted as she pounded the ground and a rock wall lurched up and launched itself forward. Several blasts of heat could be heard as it made contact with the rock wall.

The rock wall smashed into three fiery soldiers, Terra smirked at this. "What was that?' Speedy questioned.

"Three of Trigon's soldiers and there may be more where that came from." Cyborg informed him as his right arm changed into his sonic cannon.

Bee took the stingers from her hips and they started to crackle with electricity, Speedy got out an arrow. Terra's sky blue eyes scanned the area, she then saw movement in the river of lava.

"Cyborg! Bee! Behind you!" Terra warned, she then lifted her arms up in the air. Rocks and debris lifted up and were thrown over their heads. Bee and Cyborg ducked as the rocks smashed into the four other soldiers that were rising from the lava.

"Thanks Terra." Bee thanked her blonde teammate with a nod.

"Don't thank her yet there are more coming." Cyborg cut in as his gaze was still set on the soldiers Terra had hit. Now they were splitting and there were twice as many soldiers.

Bee and Terra gasped, 'What the heck? Did they do that before?" Speedy asked.

Cyborg honestly couldn't remember he had been trying to forget that day the best that he could. "I uh don't remember." he answered honestly.

"How can you for-" Bee placed a hand on Speedy's shoulder and he looked over at her. She gave him a stern look and shook her head telling him not to push anything.

The all of suddenly many fiery almost ghost like soldiers came up from the ground and had them surrounded, "Great." Bee muttered.

"Think we can take them all on?" Speedy asked.

"We'll find out." Terra replied.

Before Cyborg could utter the command a bright silver light came from outside the circle of soldiers. This gained their attention and when the flash died down they were relived to see the others.

"Where are w-?" Robin was cut off as he saw the soldiers, "Great job Sam more of Trigon's lackeys." he said sarcastically.

"Well I didn't know." Sam replied as her eyes began to glow purple once again.

"Hey guys!" Cyborg shouted from within the circle.

"Cyborg! Everyone else with you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yea man! We were looking for you."

"We'll have to catch up later, Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

With that all the Titans charged into battle, Cyborg shot some soldiers with his cannon. "Aim for the base of their throats it's their weak point!" Robin shouted as he shoved one away from him with his bo-staff.

Speedy nodded and aimed his arrow, he then shot it forward. The long arrow pierced through at least four soldiers who fell to the ground.

Bee flew up in the air and then dodged a fire blast from soldiers that were aiming at her. "Bumble Bee watch out!" Starfire cried as she pushed her friend out of the way.

Bee looked up and saw five pterodactyls coming down from the gray clouds above, "Just what we needed." she sighed.

A purple beam pierced through two of them, unfortunately one didn't hit the weak point so it was almost like Sam didn't attack at all.

"We need a plan!" Terra shouted as she shot a rock pillar up and slammed it into the Trigon's soldiers.

"We need to find Raven we have to get to her to have any hope of beating Trigon!" Beast Boy shouted as he transformed from a bull into a rhino.

"Beast Boy may be right we need to find Raven!" Robin shouted.

"You think she may be in the same spot as before?" Sam shouted as she flew by, a fiery pterodactyl on her tail.

"Maybe I'm not sure but it wouldn't hurt to try!" Robin replied as he stabbed a soldier in his throat with the bo-staff before flipping over a fire blast.

"We have a time limit!" Aqualad reminded him as he smacked one soldier with the spare bo-staff Robin had given him.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Bee retorted as she stung a soldier in its mark.

"Just go for it!" Speedy shouted as he shot another soldier down.

"Alright Beast Boy come with me just in case!" Robin ordered, he didn't have to ask twice as Beast boy nodded now as an elephant. He transformed into a pterodactyl himself and flew over to Robin. He then grabbed onto Robin's shoulders while Robin held onto his feet, "Cover us!" Robin ordered as Beast Boy lifted him into the air.

The Titans all nodded and soon returned to their battles, Beast Boy tried to fly away when three other fiery birds descended from the clouds. Several star bolts were then thrown at them each one hitting their weak points, "Go!" they heard Starfire shout as she struggled with one.

Robin nodded and Beast Boy was soon flying away and out of the Titans sight. "Beast Boy head for the ruins where Slade showed up that will lead us down to the cavern where I found Raven last time." Robin commanded and Beast Boy nodded.

TT

Trigon watched them go from his crystal ball a nasty smirk spread across his face, "Foolish humans they will not find you in that cavern, they are only wasting time."

Raven watch from afar too, "No I'm not there, Robin…Beast Boy." she whispered. She knew of the time limit she had, she knew of Mother Mae Eye but she felt so helpless and powerless. She felt as if she couldn't get herself out of this mess and that's what kept her locked up in the nightmare. "I'm with Trigon, if only they can hear me. Beast Boy… please." she murmured.

* * *

**Ta-da! My latest chapter again I plan to have Raven's nightmare done either in the next chapter or in two chapters. So tell me what you think of it! I'm keeping the ending note short today since I have to go to bed now. So please review and good-bye!**


	10. Raven's dream: part 3

**I'm back! And with another chapter of Nightmares! Yay! Lolz yea I'm a little too happy maybe because school is finally over! Yea even though I still have to go to a crappy summer camp -_- that's only for like three days though so hopefully I will work on my stories more like Titans Meet the Gaang, and finally finish Mystery Girl. OK so enough of my rambling on with the story.**

**Princesa3000: Thanks for the review! And thanks for the compliment! I'm actually working on the next chapter of Framed I'll try and post it when I have enough time XP**

**PGSMaddict96: You and your cursing. Lolz! Jk! Well of course the fire dudes caught you by surprise you never watched The End parts 1,2, or 3 so yea. Anyway lolz! I was trying to please Angelvoid XD but yea a lot of fighting. Yo go overboard a lot but that's a reason I still love ya! (no homo!)**

**The Cretin: Thanks I try my best to keep the story interesting so readers will come back. And thanks again!**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! I hope you'll like this one too. The fight scenes can get complicated to write about because you can picture it in your head but it's hard to put into words XP so I'm glad it didn't suck like I thought it would. And yea let's see if Beast Boy can hear Raven's call…**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea I don't own Teen Titans don't rub it in…...**

* * *

Robin landed on the ground a small tuff of dirt came up as he landed, he looked around as Beast Boy landed next to him transforming back to his normal self.

"Over here the stairwell is this way." Robin told the changeling as he pointed to the indentation in the dark floor.

Beast boy nodded and before he was about to move he heard something…it was so faint a voice maybe? He strained to listen the voice sounded do familiar yet a little…desperate? Beast Boy turned and looked up at the sky as if it was the source of the sound, again the plea came.

"_I'm with Trigon, if only they can hear me. Beast Boy… please." _Beast Boy's eyes widened, was…was that Raven?

"Beast Boy what are you doing this is no time for daydreaming we have less then an hour to find Raven and wake her up from her nightmare." Robin reminded him as he walked up to the green changeling.

"I-I though I heard something dude, I think it was Raven." Beast Boy told him as he turned to his leader, his forest green eyes filled with determination and so serious, very unlike him.

"How could you have heard Raven?" Robin questioned folding his arms in front of his chest and his foot began to tap, he was getting impatient.

"I don't know but she told me that she's not down there." Beast Boy told him as he pointed to the dark stairwell, "That she's with Trigon."

Robin then placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "Look Beast Boy I know you want to find Raven as quick as possible we all want to. But you shouldn't rush into things, trust me I should know." Robin sighed as he recalled all his impulsive action in Starfire's nightmare.

"With Starfire's dream?" Beast Boy inquired.

"What? How did you-"

"Sam told me I'm not surprised by the way dude, but anyway back on topic I know that was Raven's voice maybe she's trying to help us find her." he argued.

"Or that could be Trigon playing tricks on your mind so we go to him and be kicked out of the nightmare. Did Sam also mention that if your beaten in a nightmare there is now way to get back in? We have one shot Beast Boy and I'm not gonna risk that for Raven's safety." Robin told him sternly.

Beast Boy was about to retort when he was reminded, yet again, that Raven's safety was on the line. Was he willing to risk that on the off chance that voice really was Raven?

"Alright then sorry dude." Beast Boy murmured and brushed past him on his way to the stairwell. Beast Boy kept walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced over his shoulder to see Robin, "We'll find her Beast Boy alright?" he offered a small smile.

Beast Boy was a bit surprised by this gesture but then smiled and nodded, the two then continued down into the stairwell.

TT

"Raaaah!" Terra shouted as pillars of rocks shot up from the ground and scattered the fire soldiers around the area. She was floating on a rock trying to hit these weird ghost fire like guys with every move she knew but they kept multiplying.

Speedy tried to hit another one with an arrow but it to split into another one of Trigon's servants. He scowled and kept trying but each time with the same result, "How can we beat them?" Speedy questioned aloud.

Bee flew by him as two pterodactyls attempted to give chase, she looked back and saw they were getting closer. One then opened it's mouth and a large fire ball formed before it shot it forward. Bee's eyes widened and she flew up and over the fire ball before flipping in the air and having her legs crash down on top of one of the fire like birds. She winced as the heat stung the bottom of her feet, even through her thick boots.

"I don't know but try to find a weak spot or keep an eyes our for the others." Bee told him.

"Gonna be hard Bee with these things surrounding us!" Cyborg shouted as he blasted one with his sonic cannon. It to split into another soldier and Cyborg grit his teeth in frustration, he then felt a sting on his cheek as a fire soldier tackled him from behind, with its arms wrapped around the cybernetic teens neck. Another soldiers piled on top of him knocking the android down.

Cyborg scowled then smirked as he lifted his boot into their faces, a small part then opened up and launched a small kind of rocket and blasted them in the face causing the soldiers to fly back

"We have to try! We need to find the other as quick as we can!" she shouted then a large explosion from hundreds of yards away echoed throughout the lifeless city. This caught the four Titans attention and they turned to see a cloud of dust erupt and they exchanged looks.

"Titans retreat!"

TT

Sam and Starfire smirked as they could see their double attack had worked on a particularly big and stubborn pterodactyl. They then tried to focus on the other ones while Aqualad, Mas, and Menos tried to keep the soldiers on the ground busy.

"Haaaaaa!" Starfire shouted as she smashed a pterodactyl with a large pillar, the pillar crumbled at the impact and the pterodactyl fell to the ground. She smirked and narrowly dodged a fir ball that flew past her shoulder, she turned and saw another persistent pterodactyl flying toward her.

Nearby Sam had her hands out and they were outlined in a purple glow, she then smacked her hands together. The two pterodactyls on front of her smashed together as well now destroyed. Then she flew forward as a pterodactyl tackled her, now using its claws trying to scratch at her.

She scowled and winced as it landed a particularly nasty wound on her arm, she then managed to bring one hand forward and launch a purple beam. It hit the base of it's throat and immediately disappeared and Sam was able to fly up before she hit the ground.

Aqualad proved to be quite skilled with a bo staff as he took out an opponent to his left then to his right. Of course he was not a master but it was getting him by especially since there was no water in this barren wasteland.

Mas and Menos were doing fine as they would throw rocks, punch, kick, or even smash them into each other by creating a small cyclone. More then half of the soldiers that were sent (or created) were destroyed and they were almost done with the battle.

Starfire threw another star bolt at three pterodactyls, one was destroyed but the other two launched themselves at her. She was prepared for this and her eyes shot forward a blast, one was hit but the other stood strong and threw a fire ball at her. She was hit and she flew back, she hissed as the fire burned her skin. She was about to counter attack when the pterodactyl swiped at her with it's sharp claws.

Starfire growled and tried to throw her star bolts but the large bird proved to be quite quick as it dodged everyone that was thrown. Starfire's eyes narrowed, _"They are learning." _she thought grimly.

Then she flew after the bird what she didn't expect was for it to fly up and tackle her to the ground. Starfire fell from the sky and crash landed on the ground, she groaned and opened her eyes to see the large pterodactyl loom over her. Its claws restraining her by clamping over her wrists, it crowed and opened it's mouth to fry the Tamaranean beauty.

Before Starfire could get a chance to blast it off of her a blue beam sliced through the air and hit the large fire bird causing it to fly back off of her. The Tamaranean blinked in surprise as she sat up and looked behind her, a large smile broke out on her face as she saw Cyborg along with Bee, Terra, and Speedy.

"Friends! You are alright!" Starfire exclaimed happily as she flew over to them, then landed before the four.

"Yea we're fine, we saw an explosion from over here and decided to check it out." Bee told her.

"I see you got ambushed by Trigon's cronies too." Cyborg added as he looked over Starfire's shoulder to see their friends battling those fire like creatures.

"Yes we have but we have discovered their weakness to defeat them, it is the base of their throats. When an attack makes contact they disappear though they seem to be learning as well becoming quite agile." she informed them.

"We saw that when that pterodactyl thing pinned you down." Terra replied and Starfire nodded.

"We must keep them busy however for Robin and Beast Boy have gone in search of Raven. We hope that we may defeat Trigon the same way as last time." she told them.

"I don't know about that Star, doesn't it seem to easy to beat him the same way as last time? He'll expect that." Cyborg argued.

Starfire nodded, "Robin thought the same but also argued what other choice do we have? We do not have any other lead to do the going on so they have gone in search of the young Raven."

"Wait if Trigon's expecting this and knows Raven could be the key to defeating him wouldn't he have her right by him at all times then?" Bee suggested.

"Maybe she's right that way he can ensure his power over the Earth." Speedy agreed with a nod.

"That maybe a possibility should we do the checking out of it?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"It could be risky after all Trigon knows everything we're planning he has us all under his watch like last time. I wouldn't be surprised if he's listening in on us now, remember last time? When Robin and Slade went to find Raven then your evil clone went to tell Trigon the plan but he knew the whole time."

"Yet we still defeated him even though he thought he knew our every move. As you may say it could have been luck but Raven still vanquished him all the same."

"Are we even sure if Raven can beat Trigon the same way as last time it wouldn't be smart to put her in danger." Terra contributed.

"Terra's got a point but we still need to find Raven to make sure she's safe and maybe reassure her. That's how we woke up Sam and Beast Boy from their nightmares by reassuring them none of this will ever happen again." Cyborg told the Tamaranean.

"Then perhaps one of us should go and fetch Beast Boy and Robin to tell them to come back. I believe if reassurance is all we must do then Beast Boy should be the one to do so. Raven takes his words closer to her heart then any of us whether she admits so or not." Starfire pointed out.

Speedy nodded, "You've got a point there, so maybe we should split up one team goes to get Robin and Beast Boy and the other goes to see of Raven really is with Trigon."

"Bu t how will we contact each other?" bee asked.

"Perhaps our communicators?" Starfire suggested but Cyborg shook his head no.

"No that won't work Speedy tried that but something's blocking the transmission. We need another way to contact each other." Cyborg informed her.

Then they heard a crash and looked over to see what it was, they saw Sam on the ground one hand holding the side of her head. She then glared up at the pterodactyl that had tackled her to the ground, her eyes began to glow purple and she shot up into the air and threw a purple beam at it. The beam made contact and the large bird like creature disappeared.

"That answers that." Terra commented.

Cyborg nodded, "Alright split up then and we'll have Sam link us all up so we can contact each other." he agreed.

"Star you, Aqualad, and Speedy go with Sam to find Robin and Beast Boy the rest of us will go check out if Trigon really does have Raven captive alright?" everyone nodded.

"Good Teen Titans go!" he shouted and they all went to round up their partners and go off on their tasks.

TT

Trigon smirked as the Titans left the battle field, "Follow them." he ordered simply and the fire like creatures seeped into the ground in pursuit of the Titans.

He then turned his attention to his chained up daughter who seemed to be struggling against her titanium shackles. He chuckled in amusement as he watched her practically collapse to her knees in exhaustion.

"It is futile my dear daughter you are trapped and your precious team will perish trying to save you." he said with a malicious grin.

Raven glared tiredly at the red demon before her, "They won't fail! You can't break their spirit or their hope and as long as they have that they'll keep on fighting no matter what." she argued defiance evident in her voice.

"Perhaps not but my soldiers can break them it does not matter whether they 'believe' they can defeat me or not. You know and I know they cannot, we both know it is inevitable." he then smirked evilly, "And we both know they'll die trying."

Raven tried to keep up her nasty glare but tears were pricking the back of her eyes, she tried to believe it wasn't true, but it was hard. She knew the prophecy and even though the time had passed there was still a chance it could come true and she would bring the world to its knees by helping her father get to this world. Raven used to believe she was meant to be alone, secluded, left in the dark, and not important she thought it was the best punishment for someone who would bring destruction.

It wasn't right for her to enjoy anything when she would destroy it later when she became the portal. Then she met the Titans, her friends, and slowly realized maybe that wasn't the case. Of course she still thought the end was inevitable why not enjoy little happiness before it all ended and was ripped away from her. She never thought she would grown attached to anything or anybody but it all changed when she joined the team.

She care for everyone in her own way whether she shows it to them or not. Cyborg was like an older brother to her even though he would tease her at times he was someone she could count on when things got rough. Though he could be hard headed and obsessive with his care she did care for him.

Sam and Starfire were like sisters to her, true she didn't like to partake in every activity they did such as going to the mall, painting nails, or such she did like to spend time with them. She secretly enjoyed their girl talks and was glad to have two people to go to when she had a problem or was confused about a certain feeling.

Robin was also like an older brother to her, she could rely on him for anything and she respects him. He was one of those few people that she did respect and take his advice to heart. He (and another) was the one to give her hope that the prophecy didn't have to be fulfilled, that she was in charge of her own destiny.

Then there was Beast Boy, someone who she cared for deeply (whether she admits it or not). At first she thought him annoying like a little brother and would mock him whenever she had the opening. She later realized that she would always have some sort of witty remark to everything he said just so she could talk to him. She began to notice how sweet the changeling could be when he wants to be, how caring he is, sure he could be annoying but soon she found that part of his…charm.

It didn't take long to realize she was falling for him but she denied it immediately thinking it would never work out. Him being all sunny and happy all the time and her always secluded and serious. She denied any feeling for him whenever Sam and/or Starfire would ask her saying he was too annoying and immature. She was fooling them and she knew it, though a bit annoyed at this new emotion she gradually began to accept it.

Though she still mocked and teased him, shooting down any jokes he had or any type of flirtatious behavior she did care for him. At times she would distance herself from him still not sure about her feelings for him and sometimes wished she never fell for him in the first place but she never meant it. Much to her chagrin she fell for the changeling and (whether she knew it or not) he fell for her too.

"You said the same thing last time but you were defeated anyway!" she argued back. Though her voice sounded so tired and weak she wanted to prove that she wasn't scared of her father anymore.

"Just a minor problem, you and now that you have no power and you're with your dear old father." she growled when he said father, " I have nothing to worry about, your pathetic friends will die soon enough." he added with an evil chuckle.

"_Please Robin…Beast Boy you're going the wrong way you're going to waste time. Beast Boy please find me." _she pleaded in her mind as she looked out into the barren wasteland that was once Jump City. _"Please…I need your help." _she pleaded.

TT

Beast Boy's ears perked up, he could hear a faint whisper and for some reason it was louder then before. He stopped and turned around trying to focus on the voice, _"Beast Boy…please." _he heard.

His eyes narrowed slightly and then he recognized the voice, "Raven." he whispered.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing we have to keep moving we have less then half an hour to go." Robin reminded him.

"Raven?" Beast Boy questioned as he took a step forward.

Robin raised an eyebrow and walked over to the young changeling, "Beast Boy it's more of Trigon's mind games come on we have to go find Raven."

Beast Boy shook his head to rid himself of the voice, it was haunting him and he couldn't shake the feeling that he should go back. That voice it sounded so much like Raven's but it also sounded a little desperate very unlike her, but then again this is her nightmare.

Finally he nodded, "Sorry dude but that voice-"

"Isn't Raven's." Robin cut him off, "Just stay strong I know you care about her but stay rational about these things." he replied.

They then continued down it was quiet for several moments before Beast Boy's ears perked up yet again. He immediately tensed and glanced behind him, his eyes narrowed as he continued to walk.

…There! He just saw something move, assuming it was another one of Trigon's fire soldiers Beast Boy kept his eyes on it.

Then when he saw it beginning to climb out of the shadows he morphed into a lion and roared, before tackling the figure into the ground. "Eeeep!" the person shouted as Beast Boy pinned the figure to the ground growling.

Robin had whipped around when he heard Beast Boy roar and ran up to the changeling, "What's goin-" he stopped when he saw Beast Boy pin someone down. What he noticed however was the fluttering of long auburn hair, he could recognize that anywhere, "Beast Boy! Get off of her now!" he ordered as he ran over to the changeling.

Beast Boy blinked in surprise before getting off of Starfire he changed back to his normal self and gave Starfire a sheepish smile, "Sorry Star I thought you were one of Trigon's cronies." he apologized as Robin helped her up.

"It is quite alright Beast Boy." Starfire said with as she smiled over at Robin in thanks.

"Star are you alright?" a voice asked. The three turned to see Terra, Sam, and Aqualad running up to them.

Starfire nodded, "Yes I unharmed." she assured them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're here to come get you." Terra replied.

"Why? We have to get Raven first but maybe we could use some help with th-" but Robin was cut off as Sam spoke up.

"No we have reason to believe Raven isn't anywhere near here. We think she's with Trigon as his captive that way we won't have the chance to use her power to defeat Trigon again like last time." Sam explained.

"Dude I told you!" Beast Boy shouted over at Robin.

"What do you mean?" Aqualad couldn't help but ask.

"I kept hearing a small voice in my head, almost like a whisper telling me that we're going the wrong way. I swear it was Raven's voice and she said that she was with Trigon and to hurry up and get her." he told them.

Sam nodded, "Makes sense like I said before you have the strongest connection with her, it makes sense that you'll be able to hear her thoughts when she's desperate or in some kind of fear or danger. It's magnified when in the person's subconscious or dream, it's not uncommon actually."

Beast Boy nodded, "We should get back there then."

"Actually we're waiting to hear word from Cyborg, we split and his team went to scope out where Trigon is to find any sign of Raven. We were supposed to find you and bring you back up to the surface if that was the case." Aqualad explained.

"but I know she's up there." Beast Boy argued.

"It does not hurt to be completely certain Beast Boy." Starfire told him gently.

"But we're just gonna waste more time! We should go there now-"

"Beast Boy you're being irrational again, calm down this won't help Raven in any way at all. If you give into your impulsiveness bad things could happen." Robin advised.

"He should know." Sam murmured and Robin shot her a glare while Starfire's cheeks colored a bit.

Before Robin could retort Sam immediately tensed up, she then placed a hand by the side of her forehead, _"Cyborg?" _she questioned.

"_Yea it's me…uh we found Raven she is with Trigon."_

"_Ok good we'll meet you there soon."_

"_try to step on it, we're gonna need all the help we can get for this one," _Cyborg told her, he sounded frantic and a bit breathless.

"_Is something wrong?" _Sam questioned now getting worried.

"_Yea Trigon's come prepared there was a trap waiting for us, he has the whole tower surrounded by his cronies and as soon as we got close they attacked us." _Sam then heard a grunt and several blasts of a sonic cannon, she didn't know how she was hearing this but she could.

"_Cyborg?"_

"_I'm still here, listen get here as soon as you can. Trigon has Raven locked in some kind of metal shackles, she's literally right next to him. She's on the right side of the T of the Tower by his right arm, you're going to need to find a way to get him away from his throne of you want to have any chance of freeing Raven." _he informed her.

"_But how are we supposed to-"_

"_I don't know just do it! Hurry up and get here we're gonna need all the help we can…" _the connection ended.

"_Cyborg? Cyborg!" _Sam shouted frantically searching for any kind of link with the cybernetic teen. She found none and worry struck her what happened to him and the others?

* * *

**And done with this chapter! Finally I might add it took me some time but I finally got it done. Next chapter will be the last of Raven's nightmare and maybe the end of the story…who knows? So what happened to Cyborg? What about the others that were with him? What does Trigon have up his sleeve? And will Beast Boy calm down enough to help Raven?**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to get this up earlier to celebrate my first year of fanfiction. But that passed oh well a late celebration is better then none! I'm so happy because one year ago I stumbled across this sight and started to get hooked on it! I don't know it just seems important to me somehow, 'shrugs' oh well. Please review and I'll try to update quicker then last time! See-ya later!**


	11. Raven's dream: part 4

**I feel guilty! I left you guys hanging with a cliffhanger and didn't update until more than a month later…I'm sorry! I've just been really busy sure summer camp has ended but I have more responsibilities now since my mom is trying to keep me off the computer as much as possible -_-**

**Still though I did manage to update Framed which I'm happy about but there's bad news too. For those of you who have read, reviewed, alerted, or favorite Titans Meet the Gaang and Mystery Girl I'm afraid those two might go on unexpected and (hopefully) temporary hiatus. My laptop's software kind of crashed and unfortunately took my documents with it. I was going to update Titans Meet the Gaang tomorrow actually and I was almost done with the last two chapters of Mystery Girl but now that the chapters I was working on is gone I don't see that happening…**

**I'm sad…but if you review this chapter it would make me happy again! Lolz!**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: Yep Beats Boy did hear her I just want to get across the connection Raven has with him because well…of my shipping obsessions XP lolz! Yea I know Robin can be so head strong sometimes! Lolz! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the other one.**

**PGSMaddict96: …I know you're random but really? Lolz! I'm just kidding. For Raven it is hard to admit her feelings especially because her emotions triggers her powers…I'm not gonna get technical I'll confuse you like how Amanda got confused with Raven. Robin's always stupid haven't I taught you that? Lolz! Jk, but seriously. You're gonna curse less! 'Gasp'! Who are you…lolz! Kidding hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Princesa3000: I know and sorry to make you wait longer than I expected again laptop crashed and lost all my documents so I'm trying to remember everything I've typed, hope I got it right and it's not as crappy as I think it is. **

**Stralight3395: Thanks I'm glad you like this story and I hope this chapter will be worth the wait ^_^'**

**The Cretin: I feel so loved now! Lolz! Thanks for the review it was very sweet of you. Well I hope you'll like this chapter Trigon is pretty sneaky and is determined to stay **

'**Ruler of the world'. So hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Itsgoose2u: 'giggles' I'm glad you like this story a lot I'm pretty proud of it. Hope you like the chapter (oh and p.s. like the Starfire squeal at the end lolz!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…but I wish I did…**

* * *

"Augh!" Bee cried as she was slammed into a half standing wall. She groaned and opened her eyes, with a small gasp and then a scowl she jumped out of the way as one of Trigon's soldiers attempted to slash a sword of fire through her. She flew up and shot a blast of electricity at the electricity at the soldier. The soldier went down when Bee managed to hit the base of his throat. Though confused that it didn't disappear she took that and flew ahead.

As she flew she heard a kind of cry...it sounded peculiar but familiar. Her eyes widened as she turned and saw a pterodactyl flying toward her at a great speed. The large bird of fire rammed into her and she winced as some fire licked at her skin. The large bird tackled her into another half standing wall, she grunted on impact and tried to kick the pterodactyl away from her. It proved to be strong and quite stubborn as it crowed loudly and tried to claw at her with its fire like talons.

Bee bit her lip as the talon ripped a part of her black pants and tore at her mocha skin. Then a large blue sonic blast threw off the large fire bird from Bee and she flew away from it, ignoring the stinging pain of the gash she know possessed on her leg. She turned back and stung the same pterodactyl with her stingers and hit her mark, again it fell too.

Right now she didn't ponder that all she could think of was how strong the soldiers and pterodactyls were, _"Starfire's right they are learning and they're growing stronger."_ She thought grimly. She dodged a fire ball that was shot from another large bird and she scowled.

Below on the ground Terra was dealing with about four soldiers at once it wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't had learned a new trick. Terra dodged the sword of fire one soldier had in its hand, she then dodged another slash. Her eyes began to glow yellow as her hands were outlined in the same color, she then raised them and huge chunks of the broken walls and buildings floated up into the air and she then shot them at the soldiers.

Two were knocked out immediately as the barrage had overwhelmed them, two however were able to conjure up a kind of fire like shield. "You've gotta be kidding me!" the blonde sighed and dodged a fire ball that the fire like soldier threw at her.

"Haaaaaah!" the earth move shouted as a huge rock wall came up from under the two soldiers and wrapped itself around them then took them underground. Terra began to breathe heavily as this was taking a lot out of her, she's been in three other dreams besides Raven's and she was beginning to get tired.

"Terra watch out!" a voice shouted. The light blue eyes girl turned to see Cyborg with his cannon charged. He then shot the light blue beam straight ahead which happened to be in her direction, she ducked and saw as the beam flew through the air before it sliced through the soldier that had tried to sneak up on her.

"Thanks!" Terra called out and Cyborg nodded before being attacked by one of Trigon's goons.

Before Terra could even think about helping she felt her back beginning to burn from heat, she hissed as fire nipped at her back singing her clothes but it went out quickly but left the burning sensation behind. She looked over her shoulder to see three other soldiers conjuring up fire swords, "Great." She muttered before her eyes were glowing yellow yet again.

As she shot boulders she saw the twins race past her knocking out the three soldiers at once. However she then saw them running towards another soldier she could see four lurking in the shadows, "Mas! Menos! It's a trap!" she shouted as she tried to throw boulders at the soldiers that hid in the shadows.

"Que?" the two boys questioned as they stopped a few yards away from the soldier. The fire soldier pointed at the boys and seemed to cry out, that's when the boys were suddenly surrounded by five other soldiers.

Terra's eyes narrowed and before she could try and help them she felt herself getting swept up into the air. "What!" she cried as she saw the ground getting farther away, she felt a deep pain in her shoulders and then looked up to see a large pterodactyl lifting her up and away, its talons digging into her skin.

She winced but looked down and shot her hand out which was now outlined in a yellow glow. A boulder shook its way out of a pile of rubble and Terra lifted her arm causing the boulder to shoot itself towards the large fire like bird. It slammed into the bird's head having it crow out in pain and dropping Terra, in a panic she moved her arm in an arc like motion under her and a boulder caught her fall.

She groaned a bit having to slam into a flat rock wasn't exactly comfortable but it was better than hitting the ground. She looked up by propping herself up with her arms to get a better look of the situation her light blue eyes widened at the many soldiers that were coming from the lake of lava. There was no way they could keep them all at bay but they had to try and she prayed the others would get here soon.

TT

Speaking of the others…_WHAM!_

"Augh!" Robin grunted as he was slammed into the rocky wall but he moved aside as a sword tried to pierce through him.

"Haaaaa!" Starfire cried as she shot a star beam at Robin's attacker letting it fall to the ground seemingly unconscious, although confused as it did not disappear she didn't care. She could hear something behind her and whipped around landing a roundhouse kick into the fire creature trying to sneak up on her. It flew back and into a soldier that Speedy was trying to fend off.

They had been ambushed when they had reached the top of the stairs finally above ground after running through the caverns trying to find their way back up to the surface.

"We need to go!" Robin shouted as he smashed his bo-staff into the side of one of the Trigon's servants. He was surprised his bo-staff had taken so much throughout every- _SNAP.._.never mind…

Robin grunted in irritation as his bo-staff split in two while protecting him from an attack by one of the soldier's fire swords. He threw them to the side and jumped up landing a kick in the base of the soldier's throat and having it fly back.

"Pretty hard with us fighting these things!" Speedy retorted as he shot another arrow and it pierced through one of the soldiers, he winced as an inhumane scream sounded from it.

"Sam try and get us out of here and as close to the Tower as you can!" Robin shouted.

"I don't know if-."

"Do it!" Robin shouted cutting off the psychic while trying to fight off four soldiers at once. Beast Boy (who was now a bear) grabbed two and threw them off of the Boy Wonder.

"Everybody needs to get close then!" Sam informed them as she placed up a shield. The fire sword that threatened to slash her hit the shield and she tried to keep up her defense. Then she saw an arrow pierce through the creature's back and it fell to the ground. Sam dropped her shield and looked up to see Speedy nod at her she nodded back and motioned for him to come closer.

Robin jumped up and flipped once in the air avoiding the soldiers below him and ran to his sister. Starfire flew over to her picking up Aqualad on the way and Beast Boy transformed into a hawk to fly over to Sam.

Sam's eyes began to glow bright silver and her hands were together in a praying position. Then four rings surrounded everyone by her and hey began to swirl around them before flashing brightly. When the flash died down the six were gone and the soldiers were left there confused as to where they could've gone.

TT

A flash of silver shined behind a large chunk of a building's wall…or what used to be a wall. It provided enough cover to hide them from sight and from what the six could hear the battle wasn't too far ahead.

The psychic who transported them there fell to her knees and Aqualad rushed to her side trying to help her up, "Are you ok?" Robin asked.

Sam nodded a bit weakly, "Too much teleportation it drains my energy…remember?" she reminded him. It was true two teleportations was enough to drain almost half of her energy and since she had been fighting two other dreams (not counting the current one she was in) she was coming closer and closer to the edge of exhaustion…they all were.

Robin could've sighed that was true and the current situation didn't help either but they had to rescue Raven. "Sorry Sam but we have to get to Raven, how much time do we have?"

"If I'm right we have less than half an hour, Cyborg told us how much time we had before we split up and were assigned to find you guys." Aqualad informed him as he steadied his girlfriend.

Robin nodded, "We need to help the others and somehow get Trigon away from the Tower…any ideas?" he asked.

"A direct attack maybe our solution." Starfire told him and when he raised an eyebrow she continued, "If we began to attack him he may become irritated us as Raven has when Beast Boy and Cyborg are doing the goofing off. Perhaps that will bring him out of Tower and give one of us the opening we may need to help Raven." She explained.

"That could work but it would be risky." Robin told her.

"It's not like you can die in a dream so we'll be fine…right?" Speedy looked over at Sam who nodded.

"Still we can be beaten out of this nightmare and never come back in we can't be reckless dude." Beast Boy reminded him all for any plan to save Raven.

"Beast Boy's right we're gonna have to tell everyone else the plan, we're going to go for it we have no other choice. A few of us should stay and fight the soldiers to keep them away when he fight Trigon we'll figure that our when we regroup alright for now let's move." Robin ordered and they all ran (or flew) towards the battle.

Starfire's eyes began to glow neon green and Sam's began to glow purple as they flew side by side. Starfire's hands then began to glow as she spotted some pterodactyls, she could see Bumble Bee trying to fight some off and she seemed to be struggling. Her lit up eyes narrowed and she threw her star bolts towards one pterodactyl. Sam hands lit up and she charged a purple beam before thrusting her hands forward its target another bird of fire.

The two attacks landed a direct hit and both pterodactyls fell to the ground and Bee turned to see Starfire and Sam she smiled obviously glad they were alright. "You guys are alright is Robin and Be-."

"Yea they're here but come here we have to tell you something then regroup with the others." Sam told her motioning her over; Bee quickly flew over to them.

"We had better do the hurrying I believe we will receive company momentarily." Starfire suggested as she could see pterodactyls descending from the clouds.

"We're gonna split up again."

"Yea cause that worked so well the last time!" Bee countered with a roll of her eyes, she grabbed her stingers from her hips and it began to charge with electricity as their enemy grew closer.

"Just listen some of us will stay here and battle Trigon's cronies while-"

"While the rest of us will begin to attack Trigon." Starfire cut in her hands held large star bolts and she shot them forward, hitting two of the many pterodactyls.

"Attack the big demon over there?" Bee questioned as she looked over at who they were up against. She saw him sitting on the Tower as his throne and the large smirk on his face, "Um will that do anything?" she questioned now flying into the fray with Sam and Starfire.

"Really…we highly doubt it." Sam answered her eyes were now glowing purple and she shot her hand forward which was outlined in a purple light. A kind of psychic force pushed back three pterodactyls back into each other.

"Then the point of it is?" Bee asked as she stung one and it feel from the air and crash landed onto the rocky area below.

"To provide a distraction we think we may irritate him and he may leave his throne and one of us may go free Raven." Starfire replied as she shot another one down with her star bolts.

Bee nodded now fully understanding the plan, "Alright let's meet up with the others then." She suggested as she flew out of the way of a fire ball attack and looked back to see Starfire punching one of the large birds of fire down.

"Yes let us go." With that the three girls went off leaving the pterodactyls confused by their sudden retreat.

TT

Back on the ground Robin had already briefed everyone on the plan now they saw the three girls descending from the air. "Ok we have to figure who stays here to fight off these guys." Robin said as he threw a couple electric discs to keep the soldiers away.

"Nos quedaremos ya que no puedo ejecutarse en lava." Menos piped up and Mas nodded. (Translation: We'll stay since we can't run on lava.)

Bee nodded, "Who else will stay with them."

"I will." Two people spoke up at the same time and they looked at each other in a bit of surprise before nodding.

"Alright Sam and Aqualad will stay with the twins the rest of us will go after Trigon. For now I need you four to try and clear a path for us to get to Trigon unharmed when we have him distracted Beast Boy you'll go rescue Raven alright?"

Everyone nodded and Robin gave one final nod before shouting, "Titans GO!" he pointed towards the Tower and everyone set off.

Aqualad used the bo-staff Robin had given him and managed to take down three soldiers. Mas and Menos ran past him knocking soldier after soldier down with their speed. Sam was up in the air taking care of the pterodactyl with either her telekinesis or energy beams.

Terra broke a huge boulder from under her and it levitated her up into the air, she did the same for Speedy as well. Starfire flew down and grabbed Robin's forearms lifting him up into the air. Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl himself and flew over to Cyborg, he then grabbed into the cybernetic teen's shoulders lifting him off into the air, and Bee took off as well following them as they go.

Of course the four who were assigned to keep trogon's minions busy were in front of them doing just that.

The seven in the air had their sights on the large red demon sitting upon the Tower with a smirk on his face. "Titans attack!" Robin shouted and he threw down three electric discs.

Starfire shot off a blast of her eye beams, Cyborg shot off his sonic cannon, terra used boulders and debris from fallen buildings and launched them at Trigon, Speedy shot off arrow after arrow, and Bee shot a huge blast of electricity from her stings.

Trigon saw the attacks coming but did nothing to defend himself he merely crossed his arms in front of his chest. Raven heard the attacks coming and looked up to see her friends trying to hurt him, worry flickered in her amethyst eyes as she knew those attacks would do nothing.

As Raven predicted each attack landed their mark perfectly but they didn't even scratch the large demon, Trigon chuckled, "Was that supposed to hurt me?" he mocked not making any move to get up.

"Keep firing!" Robin ordered as they continued their attacks.

Trigon waved his large meaty hand and pterodactyls immediately came out from the blood red sky flying at top speed towards the Titans. They seemed to be bigger, faster, and much more agile then before it seems Trigon was improving them.

Robin grit his teeth, "Keep it up!" he shouted.

Starfire continued to shoot her regular star beams from her eyes as Robin continued his barrage with his electric discs and freeze disks as well.

Bee decided to try and handle the frenzy of fiery pterodactyls as did Cyborg and Speedy. Terra helped Robin and Starfire with their attacks shooting many boulders at the large red demon.

Trigon watch almost amused as the attack would make contact with him but not hurt him in the slightest, not even a pinch. "You cannot harm me and I assure you I will not leave my throne I can beat you without moving." He grinned maliciously. His eyes began to glow an eerie orange and he shot out large beams of energy from his eyes.

Starfire and Terra evaded them easily as they were directed to them and they hit the land across the river of lava they were flying over.

Meanwhile on land it seems the number of soldiers has tripled and they seemed to be more coordinated. They could still create those weapons out of fire and raise shields as well to block attack, they were smarted and never took on a Titan by themselves they usually had several of them to try and overwhelm the four.

"Mas and Menos si podemos!" they shouted and began to run a around and around in a fast circle. A cyclone kicked up sucking up many soldiers into it powerful winds and throwing them into the bare city or river of lava.

Sam was using her telekinesis mostly to throw the pterodactyls or smash them together anything to dwindle the number attacking them. Sometimes she would shoot her psychic beams of energy but mostly stuck with telekinesis.

Aqualad was getting by with the bo-staff knocking down soldier after soldier with his attacks. It wasn't easy since he really wasn't a master with the weapon but proved to know what he was doing.

It wasn't hard to notice however they were slightly overwhelmed by the number of minions Trigon had sent. It wouldn't be long until someone made a small slip up…and that happened soon enough when one minion hurled a large flamethrower in front of the area Mas and Menos were about to run to. They screeched to a stop and were about to run back when they stumbled back trying to get away from a ball of fire hurled at them from another minion.

"Mas! Menos!" Sam shouted and tired to help them but was tackled to the ground by a large pterodactyl; the impact was enough to make a small crater in the ground.

Sam groaned and tried to get up but couldn't as the pterodactyl had a tight grip of her shoulders with its talons. Sam looked up to see Mas and Menos practically cornered by ten fiery soldiers. Her eyes flickered purple and she tried to use her telekinesis to help but the pterodactyl then placed a large talon on her head burying her face into the dark earth.

Mas and Menos looked slightly frightened but stayed strong, before they could connect hands to try and run or create another twister a fire soldier threw a ball of fire in between them causing them to jump apart.

Sam tried to lift her head up with difficulty to see the fire burn between the twins so they couldn't reach each other. Her blue eyes flickered to Aqualad who was trying to get to them but may other soldiers blocked his way.

Mas was then thrown to the side viscously by a soldier and then kicked in the side, poor Mas fell to the ground. Menos was treated the same way but then the twins began to fight, they threw kicks and punches trying to defend themselves.

Sam sighed and closed her eyes trying to concentrate her power, she winced as the talons of the pterodactyl hovering over her dug into the skin of her shoulder. Then she opened them her eyes glowing purple and the large bird of fire was thrown off of her with her psychic power.

Sam shot up into the air and tried to fly towards them when a ball of fire whizzed by her, she glanced back to see the pterodactyl she had just gotten off her back. The ball of fire was headed for…"Menos! Look out!" she shouted.

Menos looked up and his eyes widened but the ball of fire slammed into him and he flew over the fire and into his brother who had been kicked down. "Menos!" Sam cried and flew down.

Mas tried to help his brother up but Menos was too weak, "Lo siento pero…no me puedo levantar." Menos said tiredly (Translation: I'm sorry but…I can't get up).

Soon Menos began to sparkle a little and Mas knew what that meant, "No Menos! Aguanta." Mas said (Translation: No Menos hang in there!)

Soon Menos' whole body was engulfed in a white light and he faded away and out of Raven's mind. "Menos!" Mas shouted.

"Menos!" Sam and Aqualad cried having seen everything.

Mas looked down sadly before looking up at the soldiers glaring at them and lunging at one of them, "Mas don't!" Aqualad shouted smacking a soldier away from him and rushing over to his teammate.

Sam flew towards them as well she stopped short and her hands began to glow, she flew down and pushed her hands forward causing all the soldiers to be pushed back by the psychic force pushing into them.

However the soldier dealing with Mas had the upper hand and he was thrown off, Mas landed on the ground roughly. Mas looked up and gasped lightly at the ball of fire now being held by the soldier. Before he could dodge he was hit instantly and began to sparkle as well. "Mas!" both Aqualad and Sam cried as he began to fade away.

They exchanged looks, "This is getting bad." He murmured as he saw the soldiers advancing on them.

Sam glanced over at the lava like river, looking up into the air to see the others being attacked as well. "It's not going well over with the other either." She replied stepping back from the oncoming soldiers, "Should we stay and fight or help the others?" she questioned looking at him.

Aqualad's obsidian eyes flickered from the soldiers in front of him to the Tower, his grip tightened on the bo-staff, "We stay and fight those were our orders alright?" he saw as she nodded a bit hesitantly.

"We'll be fine and they can handle Trigon ok? So let's go." With that the two jumped into the fray.

TT

Bee tried to bring down as many pterodactyls as she could with help from Speedy, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. They seem to be coming down quicker than they can beat them down though; Trigon was gaining the upper hand.

Bee dodged another ball of fire aimed at her but then looked back to see it was heading for Cyborg and Beast Boy. She charged her stingers and shot off a large blast of electricity at the ball of fire and it exploded on contact.

Cyborg nodded at Bumble Bee in thanks, she smiled at him then a cry reached Bee's ears. She whipped around to see another pterodactyl go down, it was trying to sneak up on her. She looked up to see Speedy nodding at her, she smiled slightly and nodded back.

Cyborg motioned for Beast Boy to go after two pterodactyls, the changeling complied. Cyborg then began to try and shoot them down with his sonic cannon, he would land a hit but not as much as he would like. Again proving that the large birds of fire were learning, they were getting better at evading attacks that the Titans throw at them…this was getting bad.

Terra threw her hands towards Trigon and many boulders and large pieces of debris threw themselves at him. Starfire continued her barrage of eye star beams, and Robin continued to throw his electric and freeze discs careful not to waste them all.

Trigon was starting to get mildly annoyed at this and his eyes were beginning to glow a bright red orange color. Raven just watched with mild hope that her friends could somehow gain the upper hand and free her from Trigon's clutches.

"Enough of this foolishness." Trigon muttered starting to get annoyed by the attacks thrown his way. Raven the noticed the glow in his eyes, amethyst gems widened and she shouted, "Watch out!" but it was too late as a massive beam of red orange energy emitted from Trigon's four eyes.

The large beam sliced through the air at amazing speed, Terra barely had time to dodge but managed. Starfire couldn't see it coming so Robin, who was holding on to her forearms now, pulled her down with a good amount of strength. Startled Starfire fell down losing her power of flight as the beam soared over them.

Terra seeing her falling teammates caught them by bringing a large boulder, big enough to hold the two of them, under the two. Robin took the brute of the fall and Starfire landed half on top of him, the Tamaranean groaned a bit. "Are you alright Star?" Robin asked concern etched on his face.

She gave a weak smile, "Yes I am alright thank you for saving me." She replied her smile growing warmer as she continued the sentence.

A smile played on Robin's lips as his masked gaze locked onto her emerald eyes, "You're welcome."

"Bee!" a shout broke the spell and they whipped their heads around to see what happened. A shout then reached their ears and their eyes widened in horror to see that Bumble Bee was hit by the massive energy ray. A booming laugh then filled their ears like thunder as Bee dropped her stingers and began to plummet to the lava below.

"Bee!" the two shouted, Starfire shot off both her arms in front of her intent on catching her fallen friend. Starfire managed to catch her a few feet from the lava, Terra, Robin, Speedy, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had made their way over to them as Starfire held Bee bridal style. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, she seemed to be limp, and some of the material of her clothes had been burned off by the attack but still covered her. Soon then she began to sparkle and her body began to fade, "No Bee!" Cyborg cried but it was too late as Bee flashed out of Raven's mind.

It was quiet for a moment as they registered the fact that Bee had disappeared, "But she is alright." Starfire stated quietly. "She has only gone away from the dream she is outside safe and the sound most likely waiting for us to come back with Raven." She continued more sure of herself.

The Titans nodded but Cyborg was silent his eyes seemed hard, yes he was glad she was alright and this wasn't real but what if it was? He couldn't help but wonder if this was all real she wouldn't be here…he couldn't save her. The cybernetic teen grit his teeth and glared at the large red demon who was grinning evilly.

"Sam?" a question cause his eyes to land on a tired looking psychic who was flying to them. "What are you doing here?" Speedy asked.

"You guys looked like you needed some help." She answered, "I saw what happened to Bee…" she trailed off.

"You left Aqualad, Mas and Menos alone!" Robin asked incredulously.

Sam snapped her head up and glared at him, "Do you honestly think I would leave hi-them there by themselves?" she questioned a bit of ferocity in her voice. She then shook her head slightly, "No Aqualad…Mas and Menos vanished along with Bee before and well I couldn't exactly handle the rest of them besides there grounded all we have to worry about is those pterodactyls." She informed him.

Robin nodded, "We need to act fast forget about the pterodactyls, Beast Boy be ready to go get Raven try and stay low for now. The rest of you will try and gain Trigon's attention try and avoid the pterodactyls for now we need to get Raven out of here. Cyborg how much time do we have?" Robin asked looking at his half robotic friend.

Cyborg glanced down at his arm and read the time, he tensed up slightly, "Fifteen minutes Robin." He replied grimly. A shocked silence, they had much less time then they realized, Robin scowled.

"It's alright we can do it we have to, for Raven." Robin assured them soon around of nods came. "Sam take Cyborg off of BB's hands for now." As the Boy Wonder said this Beast Boy dropped Cyborg from his talons and Sam caught him with her telekinesis.

Robin nodded then looked at Terra, "Mind having this boulder carry me around for a while?"

"Sure no problem." The earth mover replied with a nod.

"Starfire since you have the greatest strength I'll need you to attack Trigon directly, see if you can get him out of the Tower." Starfire nodded at this.

"Alright then Titans GO!" he shouted.

The seven all charged ahead, Starfire flew out front in amazing speed she circled around until she was at the back of Trigon's head. She then reeled back and punched his head, Trigon could actually feel that power and he scowled reaching behind him to try and grab the Tamaranean.

He then felt a slight sensation on his chest and saw that Sam, Cyborg, Terra, Speedy, and Robin were aiming their attacks on one part of his body. Angered that they could even get him to feel those attacks he growled and shifted forward in his seat. Starfire then punched the back of his head multiple times and he let out a cry of anger.

He then raised himself out of the throne forgetting the plan he had formulated when the Titans had arrived near his throne. Raven was shocked to see her father actually getting up and trying to harm her teammates, she winced as he almost caught Speedy's boulder.

Unknowing to the empath or the demon Beats Boy was now a hawk and was flying up behind the Tower out of view. A small smile tugged on his lips as he could see where his beloved…uh…friend was chained to…yea…friend…

Beast Boy transformed from his hawk form into his regular self as he landed next to Raven on the Tower. "Beast Boy?" Raven said surprised but her tone held a bit of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you hold tight Rae I'll try and get you out of this." He murmured, Raven sighed and shook her head.

"It's no use you won't get these restraints off besides it's only a matter of time before-."

"Well little whelp I was waiting for you to arrive." Trigon sneered as he looked upon the green changeling.

"He notices you." Raven finished, "Beast Boy go don't worry about me I'll be fine." She told him looking at him sternly.

"I'm not leaving you here Raven especially not with him." Beast Boy gestured to the red demon.

"I am her father I know what's best for her." Raven growled at him her eyes narrowing at this, "And I know you're not right for her." With that Trigon tried to swipe Beast Boy off the Tower but the changeling transformed into a raven and flew out of reach, "Insolent little-." Trigon tried to grab Beast Boy but he eluded him.

"Beast Boy just go!" Raven shouted worried for his safety.

Beast Boy then transformed into a kangaroo and slammed down on the demon's fist before jumping up and landing on the roof of the Tower a few feet away from Raven. "I'm not leaving you here." Beast Boy said sternly glancing over his shoulder at her then glaring at Trigon.

Raven was taken aback by the stern and determined tone in his normally playful voice. Against her wishes a slight blush streaked her cheeks but she sighed irritably at his stubborn ways. "Beast Boy, go he'll only hurt me more if you don't!"

"Listen to her whelp you don't stand a chance against me." Trigon said with a large smirk creeping up on his face.

"I'm not trying to beat you." Beast Boy informed him then began to smile triumphantly, "Only distract you." Then explosion ran down the large demon's back enough to actually make him wince, star bolts and large boulder began to pelt him as the explosions went off.

Raven blinked in slight surprise and saw that Beast Boy has transformed into the Beast, he howled and ripped off the metal restraints that bound the empath to the Tower. As soon as the heavy shackles were off her wrist and ankles she fell forward. Beast Boy transformed back to normal self and caught her setting her down gently, "Nothing to worry about Rae." He assured her with a gentle smile.

Raven could only blink and glance back to see Trigon trying to swat Starfire, Robin, and Terra out of the air like they were flies. She then locked eyes with Beast Boy and saw his smile growing, "Wh-why risk the chance to help me?" she couldn't help but ask.

His smile faded slightly, "Because you're…our friend Raven I…we'd risk anything to save you."

"What's the point when it's futile?" she questioned again sitting up now.

"Futile? We have him on the run…sorta." He amended with a shrug, "Still though it wasn't for nothing last time when it was actually happening, you beat your dad and proved that you can do anything you want to do. Your destiny is your own to control…so why still be binded to this prophecy that's already passed?" he questioned.

"Because it could still happen it doesn't have to be on any specific day. I could still be the portal still bring the destruction of the world if he somehow manages to make contact with me or any other person." Raven argued stubbornly.

Beast Boy could see she was being serious about this but he could also see the underlying worry in her tone…in her eyes. "Raven it won't happen not with us around and you know it. You conquered your dad and he won't be back he won't dare to come back knowing you would just put him back in his place. We're here for you Rae no matter what and you have nothing to worry about." He told her reassuringly.

Raven looked away from his eyes processing what he said she then looked back, "I-."

She couldn't finish as she felt a sudden rush of pain by her side. She opened her eyes to see her on the rooftop still but she was lying on her stomach and she tried to use her arms to get up. She could see Beast Boy struggling to get up a few feet away from her; Raven looked to her right to see Trigon sneering at them.

"Don't put useless hope in her mind she knows this is her destiny, this is the world's destiny to be ruled by me!" Trigon said with a scowl.

Beast Boy glared at the large red demon and watched with a bit of satisfaction as Starfire punched the side of his head. With her super strength this caught Trigon's attention and he snarled at her.

"Don't listen to him Raven." Beast Boy told the purple haired girl as he looked over to her, into her amethyst eyes. "You know that's not true he's trying to get you to doubt yourself. You know your strong enough to seal him off you did! And you know he won't come back." He then got up slowly and tried to make his way over to her.

Raven was surprised by how much of a fight Beast Boy was putting up, she never thought he would ever do this for her. She watched with slight respect for the changeling as he walked to her slowly, she looked down at the ground. Was he right? Did she really have nothing to worry about and all this was just her fear trying to gain her attention?

She wondered if Trigon could ever get out at all, if there was any possible way for him to try and break him out of the prison she sent him in when she changed the world back to normal. Raven brought her eyes back up when she felt his hands on her shoulders and tried to help her up, the determination that radiated off of him left her quite surprised. Hope began to spark in her mind once again as it did when they had to deal with Trigon before. Though this time it seemed stronger and brighter a feeling of yes she could do it, but not alone.

Looking into Beast Boy's forest green eyes she believed she would never again be alone. She wasn't meant to bring destruction, she wasn't meant to end the world, perhaps meant to save it as she has helped the team done before. "This won't happen Raven you know it, so come on time to wake up now." The green changeling told her giving her a warm smile.

As Raven gazed back into his eyes (and as a light blush dusted her cheeks) an orb of glowing purple energy appeared on her forehead. Soon it grew brighter and brighter then flash brightly engulfing everything, "NO!" Trigon shouted as he too was engulfed in the light.

TT

Raven's eyes snapped open, she released her death grip on her sheets and sat up from her bed. Her amethyst eyes were wide and she wiped any remaining tears out of her eyes, "Oh man." She groaned placing a hand on her forehead, "That was…weird." She murmured not wanting to say scary, nothing is supposed to scare her.

"I'll say." A voice commented and Raven looked over at the voice to see Beast Boy and behind him was everyone else with relieved smiles on their faces.

Her right eyebrow twitched, "Why are you all in my room?" she asked as if irritated. It was silent as everyone thought she was serious however when they saw the slight sparkle in her eye and the smirk that tugged on her lips they all laughed.

"She'll be fine." Terra laughed.

"Good timing to it just past midnight." Cyborg commented after the laughter died down, he was looking at the clock on Raven's nightstand.

"Don't congratulate yourself yet kiddies the real nightmare has just begun…"

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Lolz! Yep that's not the end I still have a good two or three chapters to write . Hehehe so in the next one Mother Mae Eye returns wonder what she'll have in store for the Titans….**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter good thing I got this up when I did I'm going on vacation in two days and wanted to post this up as soon as possible. This is definitely my longest chapter it's almost 7,500 words! But it was worth it...I hope...alright until next time bye guys!**


	12. Ambush

…**I really have no excuse to say why I was absent for two months on this specific story. Sophomore year is tough (especially since Bio and Geometry is a real bitch) but I have updated Titans Meet the Gaang and Framed already so…I'm sorry. I didn't have some trouble writing the beginning though but still I really am sorry that I made you guys wait longer then you probably expected.**

**Powerpuffteentitangleek: Yea I write too much XP I always end up writing more then I should, maybe because I go into detail too much. Oh well I hope you like this chapter too.**

**The Cretin: Thanks Cretin! I'm glad you like the action scenes I guess practice does make perfect. Great! I need those action scenes for Framed but definitely not for the next story I'm gonna work on…I need some help in the humor department there… ;)**

**Itsgoose2u: Sorry I made you wait so long I hope this chapter makes up for it though!**

**PGSMaddict96: Yea I had to it adds drama to the story when like two or four people are 'killed' off even though they were just knocked out of the dream. Yep the BB/Rae fluff better make up for it I work hard on that! It's a bit awkward since I'm too used to writing fluff about Robin and Starfire but I tried. And at least Titans Meet the Gaang isn't on hiatus! I recovered that file it was hiding in a folder but no promises on Mystery Girl those files are long gone, so not sure about that…**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: I'm sure you forgot about the story again since of my long departure…I need to update faster. Fortunately (or unfortunately) this story is almost done perhaps one or two more chapters after this one and this story is completed. Don't know whether to be happy or sad because of that. **

**Princesa3000: Thanks I'm glad you like it so much hopefully you like this chapter too!**

**AnimexLuver4ever: There's some more to come Mother Mae Eye isn't giving up that easily. **

**Msaa: Glad you liked it and you'll see.**

**Sonicthehedgewolf: Sorry for the long wait but I'm glad you like it so much here's the next chapter though I'll start the next one soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Previously:

_"Why are you all in my room?" Raven asked as if irritated. It was silent as everyone thought she was serious however when they saw the slight sparkle in her eye and the smirk that tugged on her lips they all laughed._

_"She'll be fine." Terra laughed._

_"Good timing to it just past midnight." Cyborg commented after the laughter died down, he was looking at the clock on Raven's nightstand._

_"Don't congratulate yourself yet kiddies the real nightmare has just begun…"_

* * *

Everyone was on the alert immediately as the witch's voice echoed through Raven's room, "What was that?" Bee questioned her hands going to her stingers ready to attack.

"Mother-Mae Eye." Robin answered his eyes scanning the room.

Raven brought her legs off the bed and sat on the edge of her purple sheets, she closed her eyes scanning the room with her energy. "She's not here," she informed the team, "She's moving fast, she's in the Ops Center…and the roof, and the training room, and in the west wing, and outside?" she questioned her rows furrowing.

"She's in five different places?" Speedy questioned scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Raven opened her eyes, "From what I can tell." She replied standing up.

"How's that possible?" Bee questioned.

"She' grown stronger from what we can tell so maybe it's not just one new trick she's learned." Cyborg answered, "We'll split up."

"Agreed perhaps we can-," Starfire was cut off when the windows to Raven's room shattered as something (or someone) crashed into her room. The being rolled and lunged at the Tamaranean princess knocking her outside of the room, "Aaaah!" Starfire yelled as she was caught off guard.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted after her, than something else jumped in through the window and tackled Robin to the ground.

The Boy Wonder recovered and flipped out of the way, the person was moving too quick and it was too dark to see who it was, but it seemed Robin recognized him. With a scowl Robin reached into his utility belt for his bo-staff as the person ran to the door, "Not so fast!" Robin shouted and ran after him.

"What was-?" Sam too was cut off as something hurled up from the bottom of the floor and punched into the dark haired girl having her fly into the ceiling so hard a hole was made. The being then flew up to deal with the young psychic.

"What is going on?" Beast Boy asked. After that question was asked something crashed down from the ceiling (not from the hole that was made by the way) and crashed into the changeling into the floor down to the next level.

Raven ran to the hole, "Beast Boy?" she asked. Then her eyes widened and she clutched her head, "Augh!" she cried as she fell to her knees, her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Rae? Rae what's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

Raven's eyes opened but instead of their normal amethyst eyes they were glowing red and she had four eyes instead of two, her black energy engulfed her and she phased through the floor away from her room. It was quiet as Titans East and Cyborg all stood their shocked at what just happened with all their friends, "…What was that!" Speedy asked looking up at his teammates.

"Something just attacked all our friends." Terra answered still in shock.

"Well whatever attacked them we have to save them." Cyborg answered sternly.

"Sparky's right, we'll each split up and help the others. Terra you find Starfire, Aqualad you find Sam, Mas and Menos find Beast Boy, Speedy and Sparky will go find Robin, and I'll help Raven clear?" Bumblebee asked an authority like tone entering her voice.

She noticed only her team nodded Cyborg closed his eyes and shuddered slightly a tight frown on his face, "Something wrong Sparky?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cyborg opened his eyes a slightly sad and angered look on his face, "No." he answered a bit weakly, "Nothing's wrong."

"You can't fool me I know when something's up." Bee told him walking over to the cybernetic teen.

"Just some stupid memory." He told her his eyes going to the floor.

"Memory?"

"Yea like…my nightmare." He muttered he shook his head; his mind was drifting back to the accident. "Doesn't matter know we have to help the others let's go."

Though Bee wanted to protest she nodded and motioned for them to get going. They all parted ways trying to find the person they were either assigned to or were closest to, they all just hoped the five were alright.

TT

Starfire clutched her head as vision flashed through her mind, horrid memories of the past was all she could see. Torture, experiments, beatings, bruises, shackles, criminals, blood, too much for her to take all at once, she scowled as her eyes watered a bit from those painful memories.

She stopped her flying momentarily forgetting the creature that was chasing her, until the creature tackled her to the ground. The Tamaranean snapped back to reality and kicked her captor in the chest causing him to fly into the ceiling, Starfire took this opportunity to distance herself from the creature.

Now several feet away Starfire's eyes took on a neon green glow as her hand illuminated with her star bolts, "Who are you!" she shouted at the creature who was recovering from the attack, "Why have you attacked me!"

"Because Lord Trogar so commands it." The being answered in a raspy voice, the creature picked itself up and glared at Starfire his red eyes sparking with anger and malice.

Starfire gasped as she recognized what alien was after her, "What business do you have here! I am free to roam the universe as I please I have escaped from your hold and the Grand Ruler has surely notified the Citadel and your kind to not capture me!" she shouted.

"We have no record of the Troq, Lord Trogar has ordered you be sentenced to the Citadel as planned." The Gordanian informed her as his staff began to spark up with electricity, then his 'wings' opened up and he took flight after Starfire.

The Tamaranean narrowed her eyes as a kind of growl came out of her throat, she pulled her fist back and slammed her illuminated fist into the Gordanian sending him backwards. She glared down at the sputtering alien, "I have grown stronger since the last time I have faced your kind I will not be going down without a fight." She hissed.

Starfire then sensed someone behind her, she ducked as a staff attempted to jab her electricity dancing at the tip. She flipped backwards and turned to face the alien behind her, there stood none other than Lord Trogar.

Starfire scowled at him, she then closed her eyes as vision ran through her mind again more horrid memories she wished she could forget. Trogar smirked, "What's the matter Troq? Still frightened? You should be the Citadel will not be so merciful as we have been to you in the past."

Starfire took a step back, she wasn't sure if she could handle Trogar on her own if she had back up then yes. Though her pride chided her to take the bait and bring down this sorry excuse for a living being her mind began to outweigh her warrior instinct. "Haaaaa!" Starfire shouted as she shot two star beams forward at the commander.

Lord Trogar tumbled out of the way as two powerful beams of light green energy attempted to strike him, one hit the ceiling causing debris to rain down on him. When the dust cleared Starfire had taken off down the hallway, "You will not escape Princess." Lord Trogar spoke up as his 'wings' stuck out of his back, "Not again." He then took off down the hall after Starfire.

TT

Robin ran down the hallway after his arch enemy, how Slade got into the Tower he'll never know but for now all he wanted to do was bring him down. Anger coursed through his veins as the memories of his nightmare were still afresh in his mind, though it was not real he was still enraged at this sick minded criminal, surely if Slade had the chance he would make Robin's nightmare a reality.

"Temper, temper Robin I see you have not changed since I have departed." Slade's calm but superior voice rang as it echoed through the hallway causing Robin to tense up.

Robin was silent for once listening intently to try and identify where the psychopath was hiding, he had learned from his past mistakes. "Of course what do I expect we are very much alike."

The Boy Wonder bit his tongue to keep from biting back at this remark, his masked eyes narrowed in on a certain spot. The shadows seemed to be a bit too large in that particular area, but he kept quiet not wanting Slade to catch on onto his suspicions.

Then there was the slightest movement in the corner, Robin whipped around and shot forward two electric disks in that area. Slade jumped out of the way as they crackled to life, "I see you've been practicing." He commented as he began to circle the Boy Wonder.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin hissed.

"Isn't it obvious Robin? You have just showed me your one weakness."

"What are you talking about." Robin questioned harshly.

"Do you really think I don't pay attention, I've seen your fears Robin, I know what haunts the dark corners of your mind, I know what you fear, I know your dark secrets." Slade informed him.

Suddenly visions flashed by Robin's masked eyes, crowds, circus tent, acrobats, cheering, his parents, the snap of the rope, falling, death…

He squeezed his eyes shut as he clutched his head trying to will these memories to go back into the dark recesses of his mind where he hoped they would lay untouched. No, he already went through the memory once before in his nightmare, before the dream with Slade and his teammates he would not go through it again.

Much to Robin's chagrin however he found himself fighting off tears as he glared at Slade as if he had something to do with these memories resurfacing.

"I won't stop Robin, I will make your nightmare a reality, I won't stop until you are nothing and this city is mine. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wanna bet." Robin missed he turned sharply his fists high and swung at Slade who ducked and grabbed his wrist, he twisted it, Robin grit back his pain. The psychopath then threw Robin against the wall, "You cannot stop me Robin you weren't strong enough then and you aren't now."

Robin slammed his foot into Slade's side forcing him to let go of him, he flipped back and whipped out his bo-staff. More memories flashed before his eyes of that day where his life turned upside down and his childhood was taken from him. He tried to shake off the pain, the sadness, the grief, if he didn't Slade would surely kill him…

Slade raised an eyebrow under his mask, and shook his head, "A few petty tricks won't save you and there is no one here to help you."

Robin would've said, 'I don't need help to take you down.' But he knew he would be lying if he said so. The only reason Slade had been defeated before was because his friends were there to help him, now yes Robin had gotten stronger but was it enough to beat Slade? He wasn't sure if he was gonna risk the chance, though reluctant to admit it he needed help to bring Slade down.

Robin shifted back, he then reached into his utility belt discreetly, his eyes never leaving Slade's figure. He then took out two smoke bombs, he then lifted his hand and threw them down onto the floor thick gray smoke coating the hallways. Robin took off down the hallway no doubt Slade was right behind him, it took all of the Boy Wonder's will power to keep going and not fight Slade he hoped his friends would find him soon before he did something stupid.

TT

It took a moment to collect herself until she opened her eyes to see a figure before her. She stood up immediately shocked that she seemed to be looking at herself, only the nightmare version of herself. "What…how?" Sam questioned her eyes wide.

Her evil copy chuckled darkly, "Does it matter? I'm here now and that's all the counts." She said her eyes began to glow a menacing red a smirk still plastered on her face. Sam tumbled out of the way of a large red beam that almost hit her; she caught her breath before standing up and facing her dark copy.

"Then I'm gonna bring you down." She told her fiercely.

The dark clone raised an eyebrow before shaking her head in amusement, "You'd take yourself down?" when she saw the look of confusion she continued, "Don't you get it? I'm you!"

Sam's eyes widened at this proclamation, the doppelganger chuckled and took slow steps towards the psychic, "This is your future, you will become me sooner then you may think."

The dark haired girl clutched her head as visions flashed by her eyes, crying, a professor, weird men, a serum, harsh trainings, severe punishments, circus tents, falling, death…

Her past flashed through her mind feelings of anger, sadness, and grief beginning to consume the young girl. The dark copy just watched in amusement (let's call her Samantha instead of those other terms, easier that way), "You'll learn to like the thought it's fun to watch the ones you used to love suffer." Samantha said with a giggle.

Sam glared up at her through her with glassy eyes as she held unshed tears, "I will never be you."

Samantha's eyes began to glow, "Wanna bet?" with that she shot a red beam forward. Sam reacted by placing up a shield of purple transparent energy but it shattered as soon as the beam touched it causing Sam to fly back.

"I'm stronger then you little girl, you don't stand a chance." Samantha mocked. Sam hesitated before taking flight and rushing down the hallway, she'll need help she knows that. She heard Samantha chuckle darkly and fly after her, by the rush of wind it sounded like she would catch up.

TT

Beast Boy struggled under the large arms that pinned down his body; he looked up and gasped at the animal that held him down. There staring at him with practically glowing yellow eyes was one of Beast Boy's most powerful transformation; The Beast.

The large creature howled and Beast Boy glared at him, he transformed into a snake and slithered out of the Beast's grasp. He then jumped up and transformed back into himself some shock etched onto his face, "Dude…how's that possible?" he murmured.

The Beast seemed to glare at him, a deep growl resonated from the back of his throat, "Easy there buddy I don't wanna hurt ya." Beast Boy told him holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Why don't you come with me and my friends can find out what the heck is going on."

The creature either didn't understand him or chose not to listen because it let out a kind of roar and attempted to tackle the changeling. "Gaaah!" Beast Boy cried and transformed into a hummingbird, he flew out of the way and the Beast crashed into a wall.

Beast Boy then transformed back and took a few steps away from the large animal that seemed furious now, "Dude I'm only trying to figure out what's going on!" he told the animal. Suddenly visions flashed in the changeling's mind, baby, dying, mom, dad, cure, green, animals, accident, blood, death, escape…

Visions of Beast Boy's past became in the center of attention in his mind, that was the last thing he wanted up front and center. He tried to will those memories back into the chamber he had locked them up in but no matter how hard he tried those images from his childhood came back up to the forefront of his mind.

That's why Beast Boy was caught off guard when the Beast grabbed his arm and threw him across the hall, he couldn't do anything not with those memories still flashing by in his mind. Beast Boy crashed into a wall and into a spare bedroom; he looked up and saw through his tears that the Beast was charging towards the room he was in.

Swallowing a lump in his throat the green changeling tried to focus on what was important here, he took a deep breath and transformed into a gorilla. He opened his eyes and let out a growl with that he too charged ahead ready to meet the Beast head on.

TT

Raven took a deep but shaky breath as she clutched her head willing her rage to calm down, she didn't even know how that emotion was even 'activated' so to say she hadn't been angry at anyone (other than Mother Mae Eye but still). She suppressed this emotion as much as she could wondering why it was being difficult now, it would retaliate in her mind but never try to come out of her or anything.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried hoping that would help, it did the struggle in her mind ceased after a few moments, and she sighed in relief. Then she heard a chuckle…it sounded so much like, she turned and saw a smaller version of her father.

She gasped and backed away a little as her rage had taken the form of Trigon, though rage did have some of Trigon's power it could never compare to the actual being. As 'Trigon' grinned maliciously down at Raven images flashed by her amethyst eyes, she clutched her head again as visions of that time filled her mind. Gem, portal, Slade, fire, demon, red, ruins, lava, statues, her teammates, fire soldiers, Trigon, despair, hopelessness…

She shuddered at those thoughts but stayed strong she couldn't show any more weakness then she had already. Raven glared up at her Rage emotion her eye began to glow white, "What in Azar's name do you think you're doing outside of Nevermore?" she questioned sharply as she stood up.

"Do not think you can order me around whelp! I have much greater power then you even if it is only a fraction of the great Trigon's."

"Great Trigon? Oh please." Raven said as her eyes lost their glow and she rolled her purple eyes.

"Do not mock your own father! Rage and hatred shall rule inside you! Trigon shall become the ruler of this world and darkness shall consume your heart." The Rage emotion barked at Raven.

"Sounds like a cheesy plot to one of Beast Boy and Cyborg's stupid games…what's it called again?" she wondered, "That old one…Hearts Kingdom or something." She shrugged this seemed to make the Rage emotion furious.

"You shall not mock my power prepare yourself fool for my wrath!" Rage yelled its four eyes glowing a bright orange-yellow color. A powerful beam of energy shot out of its four eyes and Raven flew up and out of the way, the beam pierced the floor under her creating a large gaping hole.

"This is gonna get messy." Rave muttered her hands now engulfed in black energy with a white outline, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted shooting off a powerful beam.

'Trigon' raised an arm and blocked her attack, Raven was surprised when she along with Beast Boy and Cyborg battled her rage emotion it was strong but now…it seemed more…powerful? The emotion smirked, "Afraid Raven? You should be thanks to that witch's spell I am much more powerful." As it said this he shot a large beam of energy, Raven flew out of the way.

The empath scowled as she heard this new information, then realization struck her if Mother Mae Eye was able to make her nightmare not only come to life but more powerful…then what about the others? She had to make contact with her teammates to warn them if they didn't know already but Rage certainly wouldn't give her that chance.

So what did the empath do? Something she couldn't stand, she flew away from her emotion, she sighed a bit agitated with herself for taking the coward's way out. _"It has to be done though, hopefully the others are ok."_ She thought. As she looked over her shoulder to see that Rage was running after her, great…this was gonna be fun…

* * *

**Ok so yea kinda ended it a little…bad at least in my opinion, what do you guys think? So yea this story is almost done like I said one or two more chapters and this is complete. I already have another series lined up after this (I swear my mind just pops out ideas left and right -_-). The next one is kinda a one shot series kind of not, it's called Shipping Wars and it makes of fun of how fans get so into shippings. (Of course I'm one of them but still…)**

**It deals with ever shipping you could think about from any Teen Titan (honorary too), to villains, to alias, anyone. If you want more info on that go to my profile page to see the details it should be interesting and hopefully funny. So yea that's all I have to say for now, until next time bye!**


	13. Helping Friends

… **Hi…Yea… I know you guys must be supremely angry with me and honestly I don't blame you… I know this is no excuse but I've been incredibly busy with school work and my life honestly hasn't been all that easy to begin with, there was a lot of crap I had to deal with that left me to upset to write. Again I'm so sorry but I'm trying to get back on track, the review answers below were answered like months in advance when I was starting to write this chapter so don't let that happy excited thing make you guys suspicious trust me I feel insanely guilty…**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: Wow coincidence! Lolz thanks I'm glad that you liked the last chapter I hope you like this too. Also thanks for sticking with this story for so long I'm really glad you liked it so much.**

**Itsgoose2u: Thanks I'm glad out like it and yea I'm afraid this is the last chapter...oh well it was a good run right? And Shipping Wars yea I posted my first two chapters already…my first attempt at humor so…not sure how funny it really is XP. Oh well I'll try and my friend will help me (she's freaking hilarious) so let's see how that'll go. **

**PGSMaddict: Yea battling their fears…hope that wasn't too predictable. Anyway it might maybe someone will…kidding! Lolz it will…it should I mean…you'll just have to read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...**

* * *

Starfire flew down the hallway glancing back to see the Gordanian commander hot on her trail, that malicious smirk never leaving his scaly green face. She glared at him her eyes narrowing and glowing neon green a wicked scowl on her lips, she flew upward and flipped over the Gordanian. Her hands began to glow brightly with the energy from her star bolts and she shot off two large bolts of energy, the two slammed into the back of Lord Trogar causing him to crash into the ground.

The commander made a quick recovery as he flew upwards and spun around sharply, he slammed the side of his staff into Starfire's side. The Tamaranean crashed into the wall with a grunt, she got up off the wall and shot Trogar a glare, his smirk never left his face.

Her hand lit up again and she shot a star beam at the accused Gordanian, he ducked and spun once his tail hitting Starfire directly. This knocked the wind out of her and she slumped to the ground, she noticed a shadow loomed over her.

Starfire looked up to see Lord Trogar; he had raised both his fists over her, before Starfire could react, visions flashed before her eyes. More horrid memories, she was so caught up in her past Trogar slammed the alien princess into the ground. The impact was so hard she crashed through two floors of the Tower, Starfire grunted at the impact her eyes closed from pain. When her emerald eyes opened she gasped and rolled out of the way as Trogar jumped down the hole to her floor. Starfire took to the air and shot four star bolts at the commander distracting him.

The Gordanian dodged every one of them but didn't notice that Starfire had advanced upon him, "Haaaaa!" she shouted punching him in the jaw causing him to fly back. "Not bad Tamaranean I see you have gotten stronger since our last encounter."

"What were you expecting? For you to arrive and I to surrender immediately?" she asked arching her brow, her anger never disappearing from her face.

"It would have been the wisest choice." He replied, Starfire growled.

"If you have thought it to be true you are even more of a fool then I had originally thought." Starfire said with a click of her tongue, "I shall not surrender far from it, I will fight and I shall defeat you as has been done in the past. Nothing has changed Trogar, I am much more powerful than before and I shall defeat you."

"I admire you're persistence Troq but you are not the smartest prey." He told her mockingly, then seemingly out of nowhere tens of Gordanian soldiers came up behind the commander. "Surrender now and we will…grant some mercy."

Starfire's glare never wavered, "Even if the odds are against me." She admitted begrudgingly, "I shall emerge victorious."

Trogar chuckled darkly, "That is where you are wrong you cannot defeat us all."

"So maybe I can help even the odds." A voice contributed, the walls behind the Gordanian shifted slightly before breaking completely and slamming together. The soldiers were crushed and slumped to the floor all knocked unconscious, both aliens were surprised and looked over Starfire's shoulder to see Terra.

She had her arms crossed in front of her chest a smug smirk plastered on her face, the blonde walked calmly next to Starfire's side a fierce look replacing the smug smile. "Starfire is staying here." She informed the Gordanian.

"You do not have a say in the matter and neither does the Troq, the Tamaranean will go to the Citadel as planned." Trogar said with a slight growl.

"Well you're going back empty handed then." Terra shot back.

Lord Trogar narrowed his gleaming red eyes and more soldiers seemed to come from behind him, Starfire and Terra stood alert. "Attack." The commander ordered, the soldiers flew ahead staffs raised and teeth bared.

Terra and Starfire exchanged looks, "Not very good odds." The blonde commented placing her goggles over her sky blue eyes.

"Indeed…for them," The Tamaranean agreed with a smirk, the two then flew ahead into the fray.

TT

"I did not think you were a coward Robin, my mistake." Slade taunted as he chased the Boy Wonder down the hallway.

This struck a nerve, "I'm no coward." He jumped up and propelled himself backward when his feet touched the walls. He flipped over Slade and slid his bo-staff under his arch enemy's feet. Slade fell to the floor but quickly recovered using his hands he flipped upward and landed with no problem, he brushed some dust off of him.

Robin glared at him his bo-staff raised ready to take him on, all thoughts of back up flying out of his mind. Slade smirked beneath his mask as he stood waiting for the masked boy to strike, when it came to patience Robin had very little when it came to him.

As if to prove the psychopath right, Robin ran forward, "Hyaaaah!" he shouted and brought down his staff. Slade caught it with one hand. The Boy Wonder jumped and tried to kick him but Slade pushed him back with his other hand causing Robin to stumble into the wall. Slade had the bo-staff in hand but broke it in two; his smirk grew as Robin's masked eyes narrowed.

"Very predictable as always." He chided but a sense of mocking was laced in his tone, one that caused Robin's rage to climb.

He quickly reached into his utility belt and took out three electric discs; he threw them at his enemy. Slade ducked one slid to the side on the other and then moved his head to the right with the last one; Robin's scowl deepened.

"Pitiful." Slade scoffed.

Robin's fists clenched as he charged forward and tried to punch him; Slade ducked and grabbed his forearm. He then tossed the teen over his shoulder and into the wall, "Augh!" Robin cried as his back slammed into the wall.

Slade raised an eyebrow as Robin rolled onto his back but he didn't give the teen a chance to get back on his feet. He kicked him in the ribs having Robin bite down on his tongue to keep the sudden cry of pain, the metallic taste of blood now on his tongue. "You think you can stop me?" Slade asked as Robin seemed to throw aside his pain and flip onto his feet.

"I know I can." Robin answered a hard edge in his tone as he jumped up and tried to land a round house kick.

Slade moved to the side and Robin's foot slashed across the wall leaving a nasty gash in it though he seemed fine. He tried to punch the psychopath but he evaded, "How? When you can't even land a hit." With that Slade blocked another punch and landed an uppercut in Robin's cheek; he stumbled back.

Robin was breathing heavily though more out of anger then anything, he was letting his anger take control but maybe something else was also trying to get to him. Visions flashed by in his mind, images that are like a scar in his memories, Robin's eyes squeezed shut again and Slade's dark chuckle filled his ears.

"No." the Boy Wonder muttered as that horrid day flashed behind his eyelids. Suddenly Robin was punched in the gut and thrown into the wall, Slade grabbed his collar and hoisted him up against the wall.

Robin scowled angry at himself for letting Slade gain the upper hand, "Careful Robin you shouldn't let your guard down." The masked villain taunted a smirk growing behind his mask.

Suddenly a blue beam crashed into the psychopath catching him off guard, Slade was knocked away from Robin who feel to his feet in a crouched position. He looked up to see Cyborg and Speedy both armed and ready to fight, "Hey man thought you could use some help." Cyborg greeted.

Robin smiled slightly and nodded, "Good timing." He commented as he stood up.

Slade glared at the three as he got up from the floor, he then snapped his fingers all of a sudden his robot minions came up from the shadows. The three were on the alert, "Attack." Slade ordered and the robots immediately flung themselves forward literally throwing themselves into battle.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted, the three boys then jumped into the fray.

TT

Sam dodged another red beam as she flew ahead, she heard Samantha laugh darkly as she shot another red beam at her. The good dark haired psychic dodged just barley, wincing slightly as the beam scraped by her forearm.

Sam glanced over her shoulder and gasped when she saw Samantha just about to catch up to her, she quickly flew upwards and over her dark counterpart's head. Samantha was caught a bit off guard and stopped when she turned she was met with a purple beam, however she was quicker as she placed a red transparent shield up to deflect the blast.

Sam was hit with her own energy as the beam bounced off the shield into her, she fell to the ground and glared as Samantha chuckled. The original psychic's eyes took on a violet glow as she stuck up her hand, the doorway on either side of her evil doppelganger opened and the desks in both rooms began to hover in the air. Using her telekinesis she made both desks slam together with Samantha in the middle of the collision.

She smiled in triumph but that was quickly wiped away when she saw her copy smirking, her arms crossed in front of her chest while her eyes were glowing a blood red, "You about done?"

Sam gaped at her, "My turn." With that she shot a red beam forward. Sam rolled away, she was in a crouched position when she jumped up into the air as another beam of energy tried to fry her.

Samantha's smirk grew, "Come on do we have to fight? Can't you accept this is what will become of you?" she questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm nothing like you!" Sam hissed her breathing irregular as she was growing weary. There was no doubt Samantha was stronger than her especially with Sam so tired from going (and fighting) in Robin's, Starfire's, and Raven's nightmare.

"Now maybe not but you never know what the future holds, our life is always changing." The dark copy reminded her. Visions then flashed in the good psychic's mind of her past, she closed her eyes and clutched her head trying to will the memories into the dark recesses of her mind, back into the chamber they had been locked in.

"Besides," Samantha drawled, "Don't you want my power?" as if to prove her point she raised her hand and clenched it into a fist. As she did so it took on a bright and powerful blood red glow.

"I don't care about power! I won't become a heartless monster like you!" Sam shouted.

Samantha chuckled darkly, "You'll see that won't be the case soon enough." The fist that was raised then uncurled and she placed her palm forward. A blast of psychic force shot out immediately.

"Augh!" the original cried as she was forced back, she tried to dig her heels into the floor not allowing herself to be swept up in the current. The force proved to be very strong however as she was the swept up and flew back falling to the ground; Samantha smirked as her other hand was prepping her red beam.

All of a sudden a pipe shot up from in front of the doppelganger then water gushed out, the sudden current breaking the copy's concentration and had her crashing into the floor. Sam looked up surprised to see Samantha drenched and coughing up water, then two arms wrapped around her and helped her up. "You ok?"

She smiled glad that Aqualad was here to help, she turned quickly and hugged him, "Yea thanks." She replied, he smiled at this and hugged her back.

"Ughh gag me." Samantha said in slight disgust. The two then turned their attention to the evil psychic who was glaring at them.

"Need some help?" Aqualad asked.

Sam's eyes took on a violet glow, "Oh yea." With that the two attacked.

TT

Beast Boy flung himself to the ground avoiding the metal door that was thrown at him, he looked up to see the Beast roaring in anger. The huge creature then lunged at the verdant skinned teen, which transformed into a hummingbird and fluttered away before the Beast could do any harm.

He created a bit of distance between him and the large animal trying to think of how to beat it. He then decided a full frontal assault may be an alright tactic, Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and growled charging forward.

However the creature proved to be (somewhat) intelligent and jumped up and kicked the changeling in the face causing him to fly back. Beast Boy groaned a bit at the impact as he transformed back into his old self, he watched as the Beast howled before charging after him yet again.

This time Beast Boy morphed into a kangaroo, he leant against the wall and jabbed his feet into the Beast's torso causing him to stumble back. Quick as he could he then morphed into a tiger and lunged forward pinning the large creature to the wall. He swiped his razor sharp claws at the being as it growled in pain and frustration.

The Beast then gripped the verdant skinned tiger's paws and slammed him into the wall once to his right and then to his left then threw him across the hall. Beast Boy slammed into the floor transforming back to himself and groaned in pain, he struggled to open his eyes and saw the Beast glaring at him but also looked a bit…smug.

Beast Boy grit his teeth, no he wouldn't lose not to this creature…his…Beast. He slowly sat up and glared at the large creature, with a bit of difficulty he stood up trying to shake of his fatigue (after all Raven's dream did take a toll on him). "I won't lose…not to you." He informed the Beast looking defiant and determined unlike his usual self but he knew this was no time to take things lightly.

Then the changeling saw a blur run across a hall connecting to the one he was in from behind the Beast. Then it backtracked and he saw the turbo twins, he grinned a bit and watched as Mas and Menos rushed over to them, "Mas y Menos si podemos!" they shouted and as they ran by they kick the Beast in the shin causing mild pain and irritation.

"Hey you guys." Beast Boy greeted a bit relieved, "Came just in time."

The twins nodded with determined smiles on their faces, "Estamos listos para ayudarle Senor Beast Boy." They replied. (Translation: We're ready to help you Beast Boy!)

He nodded having an idea of what they said, "Alright let's tame this Beast!" the changeling declared he then morphed into a Raptorex and roared. Mas and Menos locked hands together and they charged ahead to take on the large animal.

TT

Raven dodged a red beam that was aimed at her torso her eyes never straying from the smaller looking version of her father but was actually her rage emotion. "Rage shall consume you!" the demon boomed as it then launched its hand forward crows flying out of his hand to descend upon the empath.

Her amethyst eyes narrowed as she placed a shield up to block the barrage of crows, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted and lifted her hand up. A jagged pillar of rock shot up that was engulfed in black energy, the demon dodged but several more broke to the surface.

Though as Raven was distracted several crows that had managed to get past her slammed into her back, she fell forward and winced as they began to peck at her and scratch her with their sharp talons. The empath grew annoyed and her eyes were ablaze with white energy, "Get off." She hissed and then she stood up while they tried to keep her down.

She closed her eyes then opened them again extending a hand engulfed in black energy then waved it to the side in an arc and they flew off of her. She then raised her hand causing them to fly up; they were being controlled by her telekinesis seeing as they were engulfed in her dark energy. Raven then shot her hand forward causing the crows to slam into her Rage emotion.

It just mildly annoyed her emotion as it raised a large arm to deflect the barrage; Raven stuck out both her arms at her sides then brought them together. The walls cracked and two huge chunks of the walls broke off and smashed into the large duplicate of Trigon. They crushed the demon together, the empath smirked but that smug smile was wiped off her face when her emotion easily broke free from the rocky grasp.

The imitation Trigon then snarled and shot out a large ray of orange red energy from its hand. Before she had time to deflect or evade the beam engulfed her, she hissed in pain but bit down on her tongue choking down any cry of pain that threatened to bubble up. The beam didn't let up as her emotion simply smirked, it enjoyed to see the empath writhe and in pain, to see her choke down her cries of pain.

Suddenly sparks of yellow electricity danced on the imitation of Raven's father causing the Rage emotion to wince and growl in frustration as its concentration was severed. Then a more powerful shower of electricity caught its arms and a hard round house kick slammed into the back of the demon's head. "Aaaah!" the emotion cried in pain.

Raven slowly lifted herself up with her arms in to a sitting position and rubbed her head, Bee flew over to her, "You alright?"

"I've been better but I can't complain." The violet eyed teen replied and took Bumblebee's offered hand.

"How about I help you with him?" Bee offered as she jabbed a thumb over at the demon that was starting to regain his senses, "It seems you could use the help too." She added when the Rage emotion growled at them baring its sharp teeth.

"I'll let that go," The empath muttered shooting the leader of Titans East a dry look, "Let's just send it away before it causes anymore harm."

Bee nodded as a smirk played on her scarlet lips, "Done and done," Raven began to levitate in the air as her hands were engulfed in her black energy. Bumblebee then flew ahead as Raven began to chant her mantra to begin her attack.

TT

Out on the roof a large green being was witnessing each and every battle with a magic kind of 'wand' that projected each fight. A scowl was making its way onto the being's green mouth as she watched the fights. Each figment beginning to weaken as the six Titans she wanted revenge on grew more confident with their friends for back up.

"Those brats…" The green hag hissed angrily, "They need to be punished more severely now since they disobeyed mother." Mother Mae Eye insisted as her three eyes narrowed. She could feel the illusion weaken as the six felt more positive and certain of themselves. Even with their weaknesses being exploited against them it didn't have the desired effect that it did before. The hopelessness, grief, anger, sorrow, was what the illusions fed off of and made them stronger.

Fury filled yellow eyes watched as Starfire took a pinned down Gordanian by the neck and throw it at another. Behind her Terra having pillars of rock jut out in front of Starfire each of them slamming into several soldiers that were running towards the Tamaranean with their spears raised overhead. The auburn haired teen shot the blonde a thankful smile before Starfire blasted a Gordanian getting too close to Terra.

"I never allowed those naughty children to have play dates with their friends." The hag growled. Already pink magic was swirling around the witch in anger as she angrily watched Mas and Menos gain the Beast's attention as Beast Boy morphed into an octopus and wrap his tentacles around the large creature's head.

The changeling had a smug smile on his face as the Beast impatiently tried to swipe the persistent tentacles off of his face. The creature going on a rampage as Mas and Menos tripped him causing the large green beast to flail to the floor as the twins high fived each other. Beast Boy transformed back into himself and smiled widely; even though the small victory was short lived it seemed the verdant skinned teen was more confident than before.

With a scowl Mother Mae Eye threw some pink dust onto the image, suddenly Beast Boy's eyes closed as his grasped his head. Memories of his past plagued him as he tried to fight them down and place them back under lock and key into his mind. The hag smirked as the Beast got up and swiped at Beast Boy causing a gash to appear at his torso as he slammed into the wall.

"Much better these ungrateful children must be punished for hurting Mother!" Mother Mae Eye cried but the smug smile was cleaned off her face as she saw Robin land a round house kick to Slade's side causing him to crash into a wall. This was followed by an arrow, the tip cracked off as a boxing glove inflated and punched him in the jaw. The hag growled, "Thos stupid brats are ruining everything!" she shrieked.

As soon as she shouted this it was like a light bulb lit up in her mind. A wicked smirk made its way onto Mother Mae Eye's face, "So I'll just have to kick them out…" she murmured and cackled loudly into the night as lightning crashed overhead onto the earth.

* * *

**I know this was short for me but I just needed to post something up to show you guys I still care and that I'm alive. My passion for Teen Titans had died down a little with not only the crap I've been going through but new obsession I've been having. Newer ones like the Hunger Games with Peeta and Katniss and older shippings being rekindled like Pearlshipping because we'll see Dawn soon. My shipping heart was broken also for Young Justice with the breakup of Supermartian so that left me emotionally scarred too. **

**However my inner Titan was rekindled as I had a marathon of Teen Titans episodes this past week. Also there were videos on YouTube that really honestly made me determined to get back on track. The links will be posted on my profile later, it's all by the same person and honestly this person's got a gift for great Teen Titans AMV's so check that out. Again guys I'm so sorry for flaking out on you and I'm so grateful for those who are sticking by me, I love you guys and you do mean so much to me. Thanks…**


End file.
